不思議な山の中の鎮守府6～オクトーバーフェスト～秋の味覚を添えて～@4-1927
卓情報 使用鎮守府：第六東京学園 提督：提督@2-1121 プリプレイ 21:37：（凸）：点呼開始！ 21:37：磯風@4-1937：準備完了！（1/5） 21:37：Saratoga@4-1928：準備完了！（2/5） 21:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：準備完了！（3/5） 21:37：Ташкент@4-1939：準備完了！（4/5） 21:37：Iowa@4-1934：準備完了！（5/5） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:37：（凸）：皆様ご集まり頂きありがとうございます。 21:38：（凸）：オクトーバーフェスト～秋の味覚を添えて～　初めて行きたいと思います 21:38：（凸）：よろしくお願いします！ 21:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よろしくおねがいしますっ 21:38：Saratoga@4-1928：Hi、よろしくお願いしますね 21:38：Iowa@4-1934：よろしくー 21:38：磯風@4-1937：よろしくお願いします 21:39：Ташкент@4-1939：よろしくおねがいします 21:39：（凸）：えーと時間も押しているので自己紹介はスキップして（やりたければサブタブ使ってください） 21:39：（凸）：まずは早速ですがこの艦隊の旗艦を決めてしまいたいと思います 21:39：Saratoga@4-1928：サラかIowaでしょうか？ 21:40：Ташкент@4-1939：よっしゃやったるで 21:40：Saratoga@4-1928：おっここでТашкентが名乗りを上げましたね 21:40：Iowa@4-1934：テーマがOktoberfestだから、プリンでもいいんじゃない？ 21:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：さすがですアニキ！ 21:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：prinz KanColle :プリンちゃんリアクション表(66) → わっ！びっくりした！ 21:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ええっ？あたしですか！？ 21:41：Saratoga@4-1928：あなたよ！ 21:41：（凸）：確かに元々ドイツのお祭りですね 21:41：（凸）：ご使命は言っているけれどいかがするかね？ 21:41：Saratoga@4-1928：ここは、正々堂々。ダイスで決めましょうか 21:42：PrinzEugen@4-1933：むむむ、祖国文化の交流のため　あたしも立候補します！ 21:42：Saratoga@4-1928：いいのか？Prinzあれだぞいいのか？ 21:42：（凸）：では 21:42：PrinzEugen@4-1933：（表じゃないからセーフ 21:42：日向（NPC)：知っているキミも知らないキミもいるだろうが私の出番だ 21:42：PrinzEugen@4-1933：タシュケント　いざ勝負～！ 21:42：日向（NPC)：瑞雲卓じゃなくとも瑞雲ロールをする 21:42：PrinzEugen@4-1933： 1d100　かな？ 21:42：Saratoga@4-1928：mm、サラも立候補しますよ 21:43：日向（NPC)：1d100を振り,1d100の出目が最も近い者が瑞雲に愛されし者,即ち旗艦の権利を得る 21:43：磯風@4-1937：がんばれ 21:43：日向（NPC)：1d100 さぁ、今回瑞雲に愛される者はだれか？運命のダイスロールだ KanColle : (1D100) → 30 21:43：Iowa@4-1934：ふぁいとー 21:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d100=30 ふぁいやーふぁいやー！ KanColle : (1D100=30) → 72 → 失敗 21:44：Ташкент@4-1939：1d100=30 瑞雲装備できないからなぁ KanColle : (1D100=30) → 95 → 失敗 21:44：Saratoga@4-1928：こ、これは… 21:45：Saratoga@4-1928：1d100 そぉれ KanColle : (1D100) → 9 21:45：日向（NPC)：なるほど　これで確定で良いか？ 21:45：Iowa@4-1934：一番近いのはサラかしら 21:45：日向（NPC)：まぁ、そうなるな 21:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わかりました、ここは裏方に徹します！ 21:46：Saratoga@4-1928：サラですね。精一杯努めます 21:46：（凸）：OK　では次に艦隊名を決めようか　 21:46：（凸）：諸事情で今回は旗艦以外で振ってもらおう 21:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：コマ順でいきます？ 21:47：磯風@4-1937：プリンさんから→で 21:47：日向（NPC)：先ほど立候補した中では二番手だった　Eugen　君が艦隊名決定表を振るのだ 21:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：kantai そーれ！ KanColle :艦隊名決定表(73,4) → 「地名表(chimei)」+「勇猛表(yumou)」+「チーム表(team)」 21:47：（凸）：地名は今回は東京で固定だ　 21:47：（凸）：鎮守府の所在地だからな 21:48：（凸）：次はアイオワ　勇猛で頼むよー 21:48：Iowa@4-1934：Okey,勇猛ね 21:48：Iowa@4-1934：yumou KanColle :勇猛表(232,3) → 機動 21:48：磯風@4-1937：team KanColle :チーム決定表(141,4) → 海援隊 21:49：（凸）：東京機動海援隊　 21:49：（凸）：んーТашкент、君の意見を聞こうか 21:49：Ташкент@4-1939：team 自分も振ってみるか… KanColle :チーム決定表(222,2) → 師団 21:49：（凸）：東京機動師団 21:50：（凸）：旗艦から決めておいてとリクを受けているのでな　残りのメンバーで決めるぞ　どっちがいい？ 21:50：Ташкент@4-1939：師団の方が格好よさそうではある 21:50：（凸）：無難にアンケートだ 21:50：（凸）：投票を開始しました：海援隊（賛成）　師団（反対） 21:50：Saratoga@4-1928：反対。（1/4） 21:50：Iowa@4-1934：反対。（2/4） 21:51：Ташкент@4-1939：反対。（3/4） 21:51：磯風@4-1937：反対。（4/4） 投票結果　賛成：0、反対：4 21:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：反対。（1/4） 21:51：（凸）：では師団で決定 21:51：（凸）：あーそうそう　一つだけ重要なこと忘れてました 21:51：（凸）：個性とかアビリティとか名誉点獲得とか 21:52：（凸）：調整している箇所あったらそこだけ報告してください　それ確認次第オープニングに行きますね 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：それではサラから。 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：名誉点を前借りして、《外国ぐらし》→《名声》にしています 21:53：磯風@4-1937：磯風は無しです 21:53：Saratoga@4-1928：なので他の3人よりも日本に慣れていますね。案内は任せてください！ 21:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：えーと、Fumoレーダーなどの装備はメンテ中という扱いでコモン装備にして… 21:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ｘフリーはｘ規律にしました！　…えっ、なんでですか！？ 21:55：（凸）：高性能装備はメンテナンス大変だからね… 21:55：Iowa@4-1934：変更点…変更点？ 21:56：Iowa@4-1934：……何もないわね！(ぺかー) 21:56：Iowa@4-1934：あ、Admiral後で機銃貸してネ！ 21:56：（凸）：アハハ 21:58：Saratoga@4-1928：×フリーは食べ物にしています。他意はありませんよ 21:59：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わはは 21:59：Iowa@4-1934：×食べ物は標準装備よ！ 21:59：（凸）：お前ら、食うことばっかり考えやがってｗ 22:00：Ташкент@4-1939：戦術アビリティを封鎖にしてるぐらいかな。フリーを×規律にしてますが特に意味はありません 22:00：Saratoga@4-1928：雲行きが怪しくなってきましたね… 22:00：（凸）：食べ物×じゃない連中は揃って規律×なのなんなのｗｗ 22:00：Saratoga@4-1928：ここは旗艦のサラがしっかりしないといけませんね！ 22:00：Ташкент@4-1939：あんたが一番心配や・・・ 22:00：PrinzEugen@4-1933：サラ姉さま！ 22:00：Iowa@4-1934：サラーがんばえー 22:01：磯風@4-1937：がんばえー 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：へっ？ 22:01：Ташкент@4-1939：まあ、銀蝿しないようにしようね（心配顔） 22:01：（凸）：おいだれだｗこいつらに食材集めろって言ったのｗｗ 22:01：Ташкент@4-1939：さてOPかね 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：何頼んでんだよ団長！ 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：行きましょうか 22:02：団長：俺か 22:02：磯風@4-1937：かも 22:02：提督代理：おっと、こっちだったな オープニング 22:02：（凸）：ということでOPだ 22:03：（凸）：近海での出撃から帰還したキミ達。 22:04：（凸）：つかの間の休息をとっていると、今の秘書艦をやっている速吸がやってくる。 22:05：速吸（NPC)：「あの、皆さん？あなた達のこと提督代理さんが呼んでいるみたいですよ」 22:05：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督が？」 か 22:05：速吸（NPC)：「あの、皆さん？あなた達のこと提督代理さんが呼んでいるみたいですよ」 22:05：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「はい！　今向かいますね」 22:05：Iowa@4-1934：「nn,何かしら」 22:06：磯風@4-1937：「了解した。さてさて、一体なんだろうな」 22:06：Saratoga@4-1928：「何でしょうかね？行きましょうか」 22:06：Ташкент@4-1939：「わかったよ。じゃあ、行ってみようか」 22:06：Saratoga@4-1928：Let's go 22:06：Saratoga@4-1928：ドドドドド 22:07：（凸）：突然の呼び出しで君達は執務室に急いだ。　 22:07：（凸）：部屋に入ると提督代理が神妙な面持ちで待っていた。 22:07：Saratoga@4-1928：sara KanColle :サラ姉さまリアクション表(55) → うん、これで艦載機も問題なし。 22:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：prinz KanColle :プリンちゃんリアクション表(44) → これも割と得意です！はい！ 22:08：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督、出撃ですか？艦載機の準備は整っていますよ」　ドアバァン 22:08：提督代理：「よく集まってくれたな。お前ら。実は頼みてぇことがあるんだ。こいつを見てくれ」 22:08：Iowa@4-1934：ほんとにそれ使うのかｗ 22:08：Saratoga@4-1928：「頼みたいこと？」 22:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「プリンツ・オイゲン、呼ばれたので来ました！　なんでしょうかっ」 22:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「どれですかー」　のぞきこむ 22:08：提督代理：そう言って提督は一枚の紙を取り出し、机の上に置いた。 22:08：Ташкент@4-1939：「Saratoga、そんな勢いよく開けたらドアが壊れるよ」 22:09：Saratoga@4-1928：「oh、つい癖で…‥気をつけます」 22:09：提督代理：君たちがのぞき込むとそこには 22:09：磯風@4-1937：「ふむ、どれどれ」 22:09：Saratoga@4-1928：「hm…」 22:10：提督代理：『第六東京学園＆瑞雲パラダイス主催　OKTOBERFEST　秋の味覚を添えて　開催決定！』 22:10：提督代理：と書かれていた 22:10：Ташкент@4-1939：「（OP前の艦隊戦で）クリティカルが決まったから、はしゃぐ気持ちもわかるけどね……さて」 22:10：Iowa@4-1934：「Oktoberfest？相変わらずオマツリ好きねぇ」 22:11：Ташкент@4-1939：「ほう！食のお祭りかい。」 22:11：提督代理：「あぁ、そうだ。」 22:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「おくとーばーふぇすと！　ドイツのお祭りですよ！」 22:11：Saratoga@4-1928：「へぇ、Eugen、貴女の国の行事でしたよね？」 22:11：磯風@4-1937：「それで、主催と書いてあるが、これは私たちも手伝う流れか？」 22:11：Saratoga@4-1928：発音が怪しいですよEugen…？ 22:11：提督代理：「そうだったな。お前の故郷の祭りを参考にしている」 22:12：Saratoga@4-1928：「あら。主催ですか」 22:12：提督代理：「その通りだ。俺たちの日常は様々な人々によって支えられている」 22:12：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ばいえるんのみゅんへんで開催される一大行事なんです！」 22:12：提督代理：「今回のイベントはそういう積み上げてきた者たちへの感謝の気持ちってわけだ」 22:12：Ташкент@4-1939：「ちょっと気になるんだけど、瑞雲パラダイスって何だい？」 22:13：Saratoga@4-1928：「hm…感謝。素晴らしいですね」 22:13：提督代理：「あぁ、お前らはまだ日本に来て日が浅いから知らないんだったな。あとで詳しくは教えるさ」 22:13：Saratoga@4-1928：「はい、お願いしますね。それで提督？」 22:14：提督代理：「でだ、その感謝のしるしを示すのに、多国籍艦隊であるお前らなら」 22:14：提督代理：「様々な視点で料理や酒を用意できると思ったんでな」 22:14：磯風@4-1937：「（おかしい、日本のわたしでも瑞雲パラダイスなんぞ知らんが……）」 22:15：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、そういうわけですか」 22:15：磯風@4-1937：「ふむ、料理や酒の用意か」 22:15：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「さすがの人選ですねっ　故郷のお祭りの紹介にもなります　張り切ってがんばります！」 22:15：Ташкент@4-1939：「Я вас понял...」（なるほどね…とつぶやく） 22:15：Saratoga@4-1928：「Eugenもいますしサラたちは適任というわけですね」 22:16：提督代理：「あぁ、そうだ」 22:16：Ташкент@4-1939：（パンフレットを観ながら 22:16：Saratoga@4-1928：「日本人の好みとかは、イソカゼがフォローすると…」 22:16：Saratoga@4-1928：「Perfect！」　ぐっ 22:17：磯風@4-1937：「よし、和食ならこの磯風に任せろ。各々が腕を振るえばきっと良い結果になるさ」 22:17：Saratoga@4-1928：「頼りにしていますよ」 22:17：提督代理：「よし、今回は他の鎮守府とか官公庁、民間企業などからいっぱい客を呼んでいるからな」 22:18：提督代理：「気合入れて行けよお前ら１」 22:18：Ташкент@4-1939：「ロシアでいえば鱒とかが美味しいよ……磯風、日本でも鱒は食べられているんだろう？」 22:18：Saratoga@4-1928：「Hi、サラたちにおまかせを！」 22:18：磯風@4-1937：「ああ、鱒も寿司にしたり色々工夫されてるぞ」 22:19：Ташкент@4-1939：「寿司！食べてみたいと思っていたんだ」 22:19：Iowa@4-1934：「オオブネに乗ったつもりでってヤツね！」 22:19：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「元と同じでもつまらないですから、どんどん取り入れましょー！」 22:19：Ташкент@4-1939：「楽しみだね。提督、あたしもあたしなりに頑張ってくるよ」 22:19：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「おー！」 22:19：Saratoga@4-1928：「おーっ！」 22:20：（凸）：「よぉしお前ら！秋の味覚をこぞって集めて盛り上げていくぞー！」 22:20：Iowa@4-1934：「おー！」 22:20：磯風@4-1937：「応っ！」 22:20：Ташкент@4-1939：「Ура！」 導入とか任務とか 22:23：（凸）：よしでは 22:23：（凸）：とりあえず各自感情値を1点ずつ取得してくださいね 22:23：Ташкент@4-1939：choiceSara,Prinz,Iowa,Iso この人に+1点 KanColle : (CHOICESARA,PRINZ,IOWA,ISO) → IOWA 22:24：Ташкент@4-1939：Iowaだね。+1点しておくよ 22:24：Saratoga@4-1928：hm 22:24：Ташкент@4-1939：内容は…「大きくて頼もしそうだ」 22:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：では旗艦のサラ姉さまに！ 22:25：Iowa@4-1934：色々大きいわよー 22:25：磯風@4-1937：では、タシュケントに1点 22:25：Iowa@4-1934：そうねー 22:25：Iowa@4-1934：プリン！ 22:26：Iowa@4-1934：今回のキーウーマンにしときましょ 22:26：PrinzEugen@4-1933：サラトガ姉さま呼びにしよう　そのうち別の酔っぱらい重巡が憑依してしまいそうだ 22:26：Saratoga@4-1928：それでは、イソカゼに取得しましょうか 22:27：（凸）：よろしいかね？ 22:27：（凸）：では…鎮守府フェイズに入ります、が！ 22:28：Iowa@4-1934：が！ 22:28：（凸）：今回のミッション、秋の味覚を収集せよ。を発令します 22:28：（凸）：で内容ですが 22:28：Saratoga@4-1928：さて…？ 22:29：（凸）：遠征、サルベージ、航海のイベントの実施時にシーン登場人数×Xポイントの秋の味覚ポイントを獲得できます 22:29：（凸）：日常、交流、任務イベントでも獲得できますが獲得量が半分になります。 22:30：（凸）：また、キーワードに秋の味覚、またはお酒に関係あるキーワードが書いてある場合獲得ポイントが+2されます 22:30：Iowa@4-1934：ドイツ料理はだめかい 22:31：Saratoga@4-1928：へぇ、面白いアイディアですね 22:31：（凸）：もちろんOKだ 22:31：Iowa@4-1934：ゆるされた 22:31：（凸）：ドイツ料理∩秋の味覚　これを満たしたら+3でいいよ 22:31：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ほう… 22:32：Saratoga@4-1928：Hey提督。平常eventでの獲得量半分は切り捨て？ 22:32：（凸）：でこのポイントを20点以上　2サイクル目終了までに獲得できれば達成です 22:32：Saratoga@4-1928：あとはNPCは含みますか？ 22:32：（凸）：一つずつ回答します 22:32：（凸）：まず切り捨てか切り上げか 22:32：（凸）：切り上げとします 22:33：（凸）：NPCは含ま「ない」ものとします 22:33：（凸）：OK？ 22:33：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！（ズドン 22:33：（凸）：【♪フリージア】 22:33：Saratoga@4-1928：何やってんだよ団長！ 22:34：提督代理：止まるんじゃねぇぞ… 22:35：Saratoga@4-1928：それでは…カードでしょうか？ 22:36：（凸）：そうですね　カードで 22:36：（凸）：あぁ、そうそう 22:36：（凸）：遠征に関しては「遠征改」扱いなので補給可能な扱いです 22:36：（凸）：そこら辺も踏まえてよろしくぅ！ 22:36：Iowa@4-1934：Wow！ 22:37：Saratoga@4-1928：OK! 22:37：Iowa@4-1934：っと、イベントのカスタムはマップに出てるものかしら 22:37：Iowa@4-1934：だったわ 22:37：（凸）：あぁ、そうそう 22:38：（凸）：イベントに関しては当然成功必須ね　失敗したら獲得ポイント0 22:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：そこは大事ですね～ 鎮守府フェイズ～1サイクル目 22:40：（凸）：揃ったね？ 22:40：（凸）：カット＆シャッフル！ 22:41：（凸）：OK 22:41：（凸）：ではシーンPCを決めよう 22:41：Ташкент@4-1939：順当にIowa→Saratoga→Prinz→あたし→Isoの順か 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：そうですね 22:41：Iowa@4-1934：行動力的にMeかしら 22:41：磯風@4-1937：かも 22:41：PrinzEugen@4-1933：どうぞどうぞ 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：れっつごー！ 22:42：Iowa@4-1934：ご丁寧に矢印書いてあるし、せっかくだから一番左を選ぶぜ 22:42：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 Iowa：任務「気合いだめ激堅黒パン」->現場の融通 22:42：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934がカードを公開しました。「任務　気合いだめ激堅黒パン」 22:43：Iowa@4-1934：etnt 22:43：（凸）：えぇ… 22:43：PrinzEugen@4-1933：オワ子のアトリエ 22:43：Iowa@4-1934：etmt KanColle : 任務イベント表(6) → 現場の融通：《人脈／背景２》で判定。（建造弐p138） 22:43：Iowa@4-1934：こっちか！ 22:43：磯風@4-1937：ここはアトリエだった？　いや、間違いでもないか 22:44：Saratoga@4-1928：IowaによるNTR殺し屋Action 22:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：投擲武器の製造現場 22:44：Saratoga@4-1928：危険兵器を現場で融通？ 22:44：（凸）：おかしいなぁ、食べ物収集任務のはずなのに・・ 22:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：鎮守府でカンパンとかが大量に余っちゃったんだけど…　みたいな？ 22:45：Saratoga@4-1928：提督、よく見てください。パンですよ 22:45：Iowa@4-1934：硬いパンでドイツってーとあれがあるか 22:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ほほう 22:46：提督代理：ちょっと待ってくれ。それ噛めんのかよ？ 22:46：Saratoga@4-1928：早速ドイツからライ麦パンを取り寄せていたんですよ 22:46：Iowa@4-1934：まぁドイツパン基本硬いようだが。 22:47：Saratoga@4-1928：…‥　作りたては噛めますから 22:47：提督代理：そういうもんなのか？　とか言いつつ入っていこうか 22:48：（凸）：ということでどうする？そちらで始める？ 22:48：Iowa@4-1934：「というわけで、早速一つドイツメニュー仕入れてきたわよ」 22:48：Iowa@4-1934：と雑にドイツパンをお出ししよう 22:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「Oh、やる気ですねIowa」 22:49：磯風@4-1937：「ほぅ、独国のパンか」 22:49：Ташкент@4-1939：「ドイツのライ麦パンはとっても固いらしいね。」 22:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「あーっ　懐かしいです！」 22:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「本当ですか？」　試しに一本借りて叩きつけます 22:49：Ташкент@4-1939：「日本では…固いものは、気合を溜めて拳で砕いて食べるって聞いた事があるんだけど、本当かい？」 22:49：Iowa@4-1934：「やっぱりメジャーなのね、そっちでは」 22:49：Ташкент@4-1939：「空手道とかいうやつで…」 22:50：Iowa@4-1934：「カラテ！」 22:50：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうなんですかイソカゼ？」 22:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：prinz KanColle :プリンちゃんリアクション表(33) → 気持ちいいからビールもいっちゃう？ 22:50：Saratoga@4-1928：「カラテ…hmm、さすが日本です」 22:50：Saratoga@4-1928：「これを素手で砕けるとは、恐るべし」　ガッツンガッツン 22:51：磯風@4-1937：「さすがに砕くのは拳ではないと思うが。作る工程で砂糖を素手で砕いたりはするな」（※微妙に違う 22:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ちがいますよぉサラ姉さま　こういうときはぁ」　ぐびりとジョッキ一杯あおり 22:51：Saratoga@4-1928：「Eugen？」 22:51：Ташкент@4-1939：誰もいない方向に、ソイヤッ！と腰を落としてびっ！と拳をまっすぐ突き出してみる 22:51：Ташкент@4-1939：「こんな感じでしょ？」 22:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ゆらり…　「スイケン！」 22:52：Saratoga@4-1928：「きゃっ！」　思わず手に持った硬質武器でGuard！ 22:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ごん 22:52：Iowa@4-1934：テーブルのこっちで大笑いしてよう 22:53：Saratoga@4-1928：「スイケン？」 22:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「いたたぁ…　そうです、日本の伝統的格闘術です！　…日本じゃなかったかも」 22:53：磯風@4-1937：「ああ、中国の酔ったみたいな動きで戦う拳法の事だな」 22:54：Saratoga@4-1928：sara KanColle :サラ姉さまリアクション表(22) → How are you? 22:54：Saratoga@4-1928：煽ってるんですかサラ姉さま 22:54：Iowa@4-1934：「お酒を飲むとすごく強くなるFighterのことよ」　ケラケラ 22:54：Saratoga@4-1928：「あっ、ごめんなさい。手、大丈夫？」 22:55：Saratoga@4-1928：「お酒を飲むと強くなる？」 22:55：Iowa@4-1934：「らしいわよ？」 22:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ジョッキの数だけ強くなれますよ！」 22:56：Saratoga@4-1928：「wow、それじゃお酒を一杯仕入れないと！」 22:56：Ташкент@4-1939：「あたしが真似したら味方に誤爆しちゃいそうだなぁ」 22:56：Ташкент@4-1939：と冗談めかしたように言う 22:56：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「大丈夫、相手にも飲ませれば忘れますって！」 22:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：（誤爆した）相手 22:57：Ташкент@4-1939：「強引すぎるけど、それはそれでアリかもねぇ」 22:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ツッコミェ 22:57：Saratoga@4-1928：「いい案ね」 22:58：Saratoga@4-1928：メモメモ 22:58：Iowa@4-1934：「ま、それはさておき」 22:58：Iowa@4-1934：「プリンのスイケンでだめならMeのCQCの出番かしら？」 22:59：Saratoga@4-1928：「…‥！」 22:59：Ташкент@4-1939：「CQC？聞いた事あるよ。システマとどちらが強いのだろうね。」 22:59：Saratoga@4-1928：「Iowa、その刃を解き放つというの…！？」 22:59：Ташкент@4-1939：「まあ、それはいいんだけど。Iowa、お酒も調達するんだったよね？」 22:59：PrinzEugen@4-1933：《骨法術》かな 23:00：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「しーきゅーしーですかっ　よろしい勝負です！」 23:00：Saratoga@4-1928：「それではサラは…えーっと」 23:01：Saratoga@4-1928：「このパンを使った…そう、パン拳で受けて立ちますよ！」 23:01：Saratoga@4-1928：（ライ麦パンを両手に構える） 23:02：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「攻防一体！」 23:02：Ташкент@4-1939：「調達なら手伝うよ。どうせ、いくら買い付けても鎮守府持ちだ。景気よく買おう。」 23:03：Ташкент@4-1939：＞Iowa 23:03：Saratoga@4-1928：「せいやー！」 23:03：提督代理：どうなってんだよこりゃあ？！とかなってそうだ　 23:03：Iowa@4-1934：「Goodよ、タシュ」 23:04：Ташкент@4-1939：「二人は楽しそうだから邪魔しないでおこう。じゃあ、行こうか」 23:04：Ташкент@4-1939：（まあ、判定さんが迷子になる前にしときましょう…ｗ 23:04：磯風@4-1937：せやな 23:06：（凸）：で何を判定するんだい？ 23:07：Iowa@4-1934：「nn,その前に、サラを落ち着かせときますか」 23:07：Iowa@4-1934：踊りかかってきたサラの対処かな 23:07：Saratoga@4-1928：サラは簡単にはやられませんよ 23:08：Iowa@4-1934：＞判定 23:09：Ташкент@4-1939：「気合の入りだした二人へのツッコミは難しいよ。気をつけて」 23:09：（凸）：んーそうだな 23:10：（凸）：大胆、突撃、芸能 23:10：（凸）：ファイッ！ 23:10：Ташкент@4-1939：Saratoga(空母)だけに対空戦闘もありえそう・・・ありえない？ 23:11：（凸）：今回はちと違うんじゃねぇかなｗ 23:11：Saratoga@4-1928：ワイルドキャット、ライ麦パンをIowaに投射！ 23:12：（凸）：って言ってたあら本人が言っているので良いとしよう 23:12：Ташкент@4-1939：飛び道具とは卑劣なりー 23:12：Iowa@4-1934：お、有情 23:12：Saratoga@4-1928：これがパンと航空戦を組み合わせた全く新しい格闘技です！ 23:13：（凸）：本人が使うって言ってるんだから仕方ないね 23:13：Iowa@4-1934：対空戦闘で直上 23:13：Iowa@4-1934：2d6>=5 「さぁて、いくわよ」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 23:13：Ташкент@4-1939：「Да, ладно！ライ麦パンを飛び道具にするなんて！」 23:14：Iowa@4-1934：「Detroit……smash！！」　ただの正拳で打ち返す 23:14：磯風@4-1937：「おっ、撃ち返した」 23:14：Saratoga@4-1928：「Attack!この弾幕をかわせるかしら！」 23:15：Saratoga@4-1928：「What!?」 23:15：Ташкент@4-1939：「あの固いライ麦パンが粉砕されたーッ！」 23:15：Saratoga@4-1928：sara KanColle :サラ姉さまリアクション表(55) → うん、これで艦載機も問題なし。 23:15：Saratoga@4-1928：問題だらけですよ！ 23:15：Ташкент@4-1939：「……ってちょっと待て！これって祭りで使うパンじゃないか！」 23:16：Saratoga@4-1928：「あっ」 23:16：磯風@4-1937：「ほっ、よっ、と……」（破片が地面に落ちる前にキャッチしつつ） 23:16：Iowa@4-1934：「…まぁ、足りなくなったら次を発注しましょう」 23:16：Saratoga@4-1928：「…‥そうしましょうか」 23:16：Ташкент@4-1939：「まあ一つ二つぐらいなら提督も許してくれるかな…買い足せばいいんだし」 23:16：Iowa@4-1934：「さて、サラもプリンも落ち着いたかしら？」 23:17：Saratoga@4-1928：「ごめんなさい、ついはしゃいでしまいましたね」 23:17：磯風@4-1937：「パンの欠片も料理に使えるし問題ないだろう」 23:17：Saratoga@4-1928：「イソカゼもありがとう。その欠片を使って軽食でも作りましょうか」 23:17：Iowa@4-1934：「Niceよイソカゼ」 23:17：Ташкент@4-1939：「あー。煮込み料理にも使えそうだね……」 23:18：Iowa@4-1934：「ゴハン食べたらお酒の調達かしらね？」＞タシュ 23:18：Ташкент@4-1939：「うん。」 23:18：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「はーい、　固いパンはお酒にも合うんですよ」 23:19：Ташкент@4-1939：「酒ばっかりだな君…」 23:19：Iowa@4-1934：「それじゃ、試食を兼ねて朝ゴハンね！よろしくサラ」 23:19：Saratoga@4-1928：「ええ、任せて！」 23:19：Ташкент@4-1939：「ま、お酒はあたしらに命の水なんだけどね。じゃ、食べよっか。」 23:20：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「食器持ってきますね！」 23:20：磯風@4-1937：「さて、わたしも手伝うか」 23:21：提督代理：後日、食べ物で遊ぶなとしっかり怒られました☆ 23:22：Saratoga@4-1928：ば、バレてませんし！ 23:22：Ташкент@4-1939：「提督、喋ってないだけでいたんだけどね」 23:22：Iowa@4-1934：試食分を砕いただけだし！ 23:23：（凸）：さて神の意見ですが 23:24：（凸）：これは-1ですぞwww,試食だから問題nothing,まぁ多少はね？ 23:24：（凸）：choiceこれは-1ですぞwww,試食だから問題nothing,まぁ多少はね？ KanColle : (CHOICEこれは-1ですぞWWW,試食だから問題NOTHING,まぁ多少はね？) → 試食だから問題NOTHING 23:24：Saratoga@4-1928：ライ麦パンは食べ物じゃなくて投擲武器だって聞きましたよ 23:24：Iowa@4-1934：ゆるされた！ 23:24：Saratoga@4-1928：許されましたね！ 23:24：（凸）：とのことで(5+2)/2=4 23:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：合法 23:26：（凸）：ということで後は好きなアイテム　あるいは資材3点を消費することで 23:26：（凸）：好きなアイテムを獲得できるぞ 23:26：Iowa@4-1934：欲しいのはアイスかなー 23:27：Iowa@4-1934：資源はどこだすかねぇ 23:27：Ташкент@4-1939：燃料で21/21/21/15にするかね…？ 23:28：磯風@4-1937：燃料でいいんじゃないかな？ 23:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：かなー 23:28：Iowa@4-1934：hm 補助行動 23:28：（凸）：あとは自由行動 23:28：Iowa@4-1934：んじゃ燃料を生贄にささげアイス！ 23:29：Ташкент@4-1939：平常だったなこれ。そうだな、誰かに感情血取っとこうか 23:30：Saratoga@4-1928：整備を再発見しますね 23:30：Iowa@4-1934：発見しとくかー 23:30：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6 ワイルドキャットの調子はどう？ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:30：Saratoga@4-1928：good！ 23:31：Iowa@4-1934：1d6 優しい KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:31：磯風@4-1937：えっち発見してきます 23:31：Iowa@4-1934：Okey！ 23:31：磯風@4-1937：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 23:31：（凸）：えっちぃ 23:31：Iowa@4-1934：Iowa＠4-1934の行動力を-5した（行動力：6->1） 23:31：Ташкент@4-1939：【空色の巡洋艦】で1D6点減らしてー…次SaratogaさんだからSaratogaさんに取っとこう 23:31：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d6 素直 を発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 23:31：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あわわ 23:31：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 「驚いたよ」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:31：Iowa@4-1934：これだけで10喰うって戦艦つらいね 23:32：（凸）：素直すぎるんだね 23:32：Ташкент@4-1939：これが発見じゃなくてよかった… 23:32：Saratoga@4-1928：やさぐれEugenちゃん 23:32：Ташкент@4-1939：ではその発見とイキましょうか。笑顔発見で 23:32：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:32：Saratoga@4-1928：いいですね 23:33：（凸）：補給 23:33：Iowa@4-1934：ないす 23:33：Saratoga@4-1928：ボーキサイト5消費で5点補給です 23:33：Ташкент@4-1939：これが空色調整って言うんですよ 23:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：燃弾　３ずつください 23:33：（凸）：はい 23:34：Ташкент@4-1939：鋼材5に燃料と弾薬1ずつ 23:34：Ташкент@4-1939：（行動力15→11→8→15 23:35：Ташкент@4-1939：おｋ、あたしは以上や 23:35：磯風@4-1937：私は補給なしで 23:35：Iowa@4-1934：4/4/2 で合計10かな？ 23:36：（凸）：そうね 23:36：Iowa@4-1934：あとえーと 23:36：Iowa@4-1934：リソースの装備使って良いんだっけ？ 23:36：Iowa@4-1934：あとレンタル 23:36：（凸）：いいよ 23:36：Saratoga@4-1928：さて、リソースには何がありますかねー 23:37：Iowa@4-1934：んじゃリソースの25mm機銃と、レンタルから普通の機銃を 23:37：Ташкент@4-1939：あたし巡洋艦だから15.2cm連装砲使ってもいいよね！ 23:37：（凸）：キミ艦首ゲームでは駆逐艦でしょー 23:38：Ташкент@4-1939：(´・ω・｀) 23:38：Ташкент@4-1939：魚雷レンタルしときましょう《笑顔》で 23:39：Iowa@4-1934：…これが25mm三連だったらなぁ！ 23:39：（凸）：いいよ 23:39：（凸）：やめてください！ 23:40：Ташкент@4-1939：以上かな？ 23:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：偵察機をー 23:40：（凸）：うい 23:41：Saratoga@4-1928：噴進砲を空いている枠に装備しますね 23:41：（凸）：っと 23:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「これでパンを発射すれば強力なのでは…？」 23:42：（凸）：次のカードをめくりましょう 23:42：Ташкент@4-1939：「やめなさい」（ぺちっ 23:42：Iowa@4-1934：「また怒られるわよ」 23:42：Saratoga@4-1928：ではサラが参りましょう 23:42：Saratoga@4-1928：「はい…」 23:42：Saratoga@4-1928：ドロー！ Saratpga：遠征改「ぶっとくてでっかい松茸」->観艦式？ 23:42：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:42：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928がカードを公開しました。「遠征　ぶっとくてでっかい松茸」 23:42：Saratoga@4-1928：すごく…大きいです 23:42：Ташкент@4-1939：松茸♂ 23:42：磯風@4-1937：アカン 23:43：Saratoga@4-1928：EVENT KanColle : 遠征イベント表(8) → 観艦式：《おしとやか／魅力５》で判定。（着任p224） 23:43：いい男：良かったのかい？ホイホイ山についてきて 23:43：磯風@4-1937：アカン 23:43：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ご立派様を海上でですね 23:43：Saratoga@4-1928：ぶっとくてでっかい松茸で訓練の成果を見せるときだそうです 23:44：Ташкент@4-1939：ご立派な魔…松茸でおしとやかに観艦式かぁ 23:44：（凸）：多分試食会とかじゃない？ 23:44：（凸）：うん！ 23:44：Saratoga@4-1928：えっ？ 23:45：提督代理：えっ 23:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「皆さん！」　ドアバァン 23:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「マツタケを採りに行きましょう！」 23:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「マツタケ？」 23:46：Ташкент@4-1939：「これはまた急だね」 23:46：磯風@4-1937：「松茸か、確かに今は味覚としてはいいものだな」 23:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「はい。提督が先程」 23:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「『やっぱり秋といえば松茸だよな』と言っていましたので」 23:47：河童提督：ふふ、そうだね 23:47：Iowa@4-1934：「マツタケ…ニホンのお酒とBest matchと聞くわ」 23:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「この鎮守府の周りにも生えているらしいんです」 23:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「それは本当ですかIowa」 23:47：提督代理：あぁ、ぜひとも食いたいもんだね 23:47：Ташкент@4-1939：「そういえば聞いた事がある…松茸を入れて米を炊くとか…」 23:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「じゅるる…はっ」 23:48：磯風@4-1937：「確かに日本の秋には松茸は欠かせないな。高級料理としてはマツタケご飯も土瓶蒸しもまさにいい感じだ」 23:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「是非食べてみたい…じゃなかった」 23:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「是非オクトーバーフェストに出したいですね？」 23:48：Ташкент@4-1939：「スープにもするらしい…ちょうど冷えてくる頃だしいいかもしれないね」 23:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「いいですねっ　採りに行きましょー！」 23:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「今こそ日頃の成果を見せるとき！」 23:49：磯風@4-1937：「では、参ろう」 23:49：Ташкент@4-1939：「ところでSaratoga」 23:50：Saratoga@4-1928：「ええ！…あら、タシュ？どうしたの？」 23:50：Ташкент@4-1939：「地味にドアが小破してるんだけど…あえて提督に言わないでおいてあげるよ、あとであたしが直しておくから」 23:50：Saratoga@4-1928：「あっ…sorry…」 23:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「そういうの得意なの？　タシュケント」 23:51：Ташкент@4-1939：「職人、ってほどじゃないけど。修理とかはある程度は身につけておかないとね」 23:52：Saratoga@4-1928：「お願いね…」 23:52：Saratoga@4-1928：よーっし 23:52：Ташкент@4-1939：「じゃあ、行こっか。先陣はまかせたよ旗艦殿！」 23:53：Saratoga@4-1928：ぶっとくてでっかいマツタケを探しますよ。 23:53：Saratoga@4-1928：「任せて！Follow me！」 23:53：いい男：狩りの道具とかは用意しといたから安心して使ってくれよ 23:53：Ташкент@4-1939：有能 23:54：Saratoga@4-1928：ありがとう用務員さん！ 23:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「すごーい！」＞タシュ　「あっと　はーい、プリンツ・オイゲン　出撃ー！」 23:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「いってきまーす！」＞用務員さん 23:55：提督代理：一方執務室 23:56：提督代理：「ここ数年不況らしいが大丈夫なのかぁ？」　とか言ってたそうだけどどうなるか！ 23:56：Saratoga@4-1928：「さあ、サラの本領発揮です」 23:57：Saratoga@4-1928：判定をしましょうか 23:57：（凸）：ｓぅｄ 23:57：（凸）：そうだなぁ 23:58：Saratoga@4-1928：えっち！えっちを所望します！ 23:58：（凸）：なんでやｗ 23:58：いい男：いいぜ 23:58：Saratoga@4-1928：キーワードからそこはかとなく…えっ 23:58：Ташкент@4-1939：君は松茸で変な妄想をしてしまう不埒な艦なのかい…？ 23:58：Saratoga@4-1928：いいんですか…？ 23:59：いい男：あぁ、見つけてくるんだろ？世界で一番ぶっとくてでっかい松茸をよ 23:59：いい男：そいつで腹ん中パンパンにしてほしいもんだぜ 23:59：Ташкент@4-1939：なんでかっこいいんだこの人… 23:59：Saratoga@4-1928：ええ…！任せて！ 23:59：Saratoga@4-1928：発見です 23:59：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6 えっち！ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 00:00：磯風@4-1937：おもえっち 00:00：Ташкент@4-1939：行き過ぎたか… 00:00：Saratoga@4-1928：「軽装で出かけましょう」 00:00：Saratoga@4-1928：判定しますね 00:00：（凸）：山に軽装ｗｗ 00:01：Ташкент@4-1939：「大丈夫か？虫に刺されても知らないよ」 00:01：Saratoga@4-1928：act サラは山の常識を知らないのでした KanColle : アクシデント表(1) → よかったぁ。何もなし。 00:01：PrinzEugen@4-1933：この既設に… 00:01：Iowa@4-1934：動いてれば温まるんじゃない？ 00:01：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6>=5 「alright、走れば温まります」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 00:01：Iowa@4-1934：だめだこの立ち絵露出度そんな変わんねぇ 00:02：Saratoga@4-1928：そうですね… 00:02：（凸）：おまっ、その恰好はｗ 00:02：（凸）：まぁ、せいこうですね　えぇ、せいこう 00:02：Saratoga@4-1928：「それにIowaもあんな格好ですし」 00:02：Ташкент@4-1939：「その点、あたしは常に重武装だから安全だね」（ふふん 00:03：提督代理：おいおい、一部軽装だけど大丈夫なのかよ！？ 00:03：Saratoga@4-1928：提督、これがアメリカです。 00:03：Iowa@4-1934：虫は満載した機銃が退治してくれるわ 00:03：磯風@4-1937：これが欧米か 00:04：Iowa@4-1934：というか制服とそんな変わらんし… 00:04：Ташкент@4-1939：「虫に貴重な弾薬を使うのはもったいないよ！」 00:04：Saratoga@4-1928：秋の山の中、マツタケ狩りに勤しむ薄着の美女ですよ。絵になりませんか？ 00:04：Saratoga@4-1928：えっ引く？どうしてですか！ 00:04：Ташкент@4-1939：「…で、Saratoga。何かよさそうなの見つかったかい」 00:05：提督代理：まぁ、無事ならいいけどよぉ… 00:05：Saratoga@4-1928：1d10 KanColle : (1D10) → 8 00:06：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ」　その胸の中には8本の松茸が 00:06：いい男：おぉいいねぇ…（籠の）中にいっぱい入ってくるのが分かるぜ… 00:06：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、取れたのはいいんだが」 00:06：Iowa@4-1934：「プリーン！電探で見つけらんないのー！」　0本 00:06：Ташкент@4-1939：「Хорошо.....」 00:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：prinz KanColle :プリンちゃんリアクション表(44) → これも割と得意です！はい！ 00:06：Saratoga@4-1928：「これがサラの本気です」 00:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「くんくん、こっちです！」 00:07：Ташкент@4-1939：1d10 「あたしはこのぐらい収穫できたよ」 KanColle : (1D10) → 7 00:07：磯風@4-1937：「とりあえず、この時期は寒いし木の枝で肌を傷つくから何か羽織って置け」 00:07：Iowa@4-1934：「Wow,本当に行けるのね！」 00:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d10 その先にあったのは KanColle : (1D10) → 7 00:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わりと優秀 00:07：Ташкент@4-1939：「君には及ばないけどね」（はにかみながら 00:07：いい男：籠ン中パンパンだぜ 00:07：Iowa@4-1934：「(マッシュルーム探しのアレみたいっていうのは言わないでおこ)」 00:07：磯風@4-1937：1d10 ちなみに私は KanColle : (1D10) → 6 00:08：Saratoga@4-1928：「そう？でもありがとう。イソカゼは優しいですね」 00:08：Ташкент@4-1939：「！」　Saratogaが持っている一本の松茸に目が留まる 00:08：Ташкент@4-1939：じーーっ 00:08：Saratoga@4-1928：「？？　タシュ？」 00:08：磯風@4-1937：「問題ない、いつもこういう事をしてる姉妹艦を見てきてるからな」 00:09：Ташкент@4-1939：「………」 00:09：Ташкент@4-1939：「あはっ♪　とっても立派な松茸だね。思わず見惚れそうになったよ」 00:10：いい男：ウホッ。いい松茸 00:10：Saratoga@4-1928：「Ah、同感です。おっきくて太くて…」 00:10：Saratoga@4-1928：「これ、お店で買うと高そうですね。うん、良いものが取れました」 00:11：Ташкент@4-1939：「これなら……うん、そうだね。祭りに使うにはもってこいだ。」 00:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「そうしてると(バキューン)みたいですね！」 00:11：Ташкент@4-1939：「大きな声で言うんじゃない！」 00:11：Saratoga@4-1928：笑顔でなんてこと言うのEugenちゃん 00:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：副砲ですよ副砲　ばきゅーん 00:12：Saratoga@4-1928：「Eugenったら、まだ昼間ですよ？」 00:12：提督代理：勘弁してくれよ…変な噂広がっちまうじゃねぇか… 00:13：Ташкент@4-1939：「もう……とにかく、そろそろ鎮守府に帰ろうか」 00:13：Saratoga@4-1928：「まだ…あれ。もうすぐ夕方？」 00:13：磯風@4-1937：「そうだ、日が落ちるのは早いからな」 00:13：Iowa@4-1934：「えっ、もう終わり！？」 00:13：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうですね、提督が心配してるかも。」 00:13：Iowa@4-1934：1d5 KanColle : (1D5) → 3 00:13：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「はーい　では戻りましょ～」 00:14：Saratoga@4-1928：「今日は終わりですね。また今度採りにきましょう、Iowa」 00:14：Ташкент@4-1939：「あと、忘れてたけど壊れかけのドアをばれない内に直しておかなきゃだし…」小声で 00:14：Iowa@4-1934：「そうね…今度は負けないわよ！」　結局3本の模様 00:14：提督代理：何壊してんだあいつら…（バレてる） 00:15：Saratoga@4-1928：「Ok、臨むところっ」 00:15：Saratoga@4-1928：ふーんふーんと 00:15：Iowa@4-1934：ポスター貼ってごまかしておけばよかった！ 00:15：Saratoga@4-1928：上機嫌で帰りますよ 00:15：速吸（NPC)：て、提督代理さんそこはこっそり直しておいて許してあげましょうよ 00:16：（凸）：とまぁここでENDでいいかい？ 00:16：Saratoga@4-1928：（一番太いのを挟んだまま） 00:16：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 00:16：（凸）：ではあ成功効果 00:16：（凸）：弾薬+2D6　他資材も+1 00:16：Ташкент@4-1939：いいね。 00:17：（凸）：あと遠征改なので補給できるよ 00:18：（凸）：で食材は一気にズドン 00:18：（凸）：5+2 補助行動 00:18：Saratoga@4-1928：補給は様子見しておきましょう 00:18：Iowa@4-1934：とりあえず弾薬振りなよ 00:18：（凸）：せやね 00:19：Saratoga@4-1928：あうっと 00:19：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6 KanColle : (2D6) → 42,2 → 4 00:19：Saratoga@4-1928：4店です 00:19：Ташкент@4-1939：誰か私からの感情血欲しい人ー 00:19：磯風@4-1937：魚雷を発見しておこう 00:19：磯風@4-1937：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:19：（凸）：感情血！？ 00:19：Iowa@4-1934：発見はいいかなぁ… 00:20：Iowa@4-1934：コストが重い。 00:20：Saratoga@4-1928：Ташкентちゃんの献血 00:20：Ташкент@4-1939：ポスターにはならないよ。 00:21：提督代理：ぐっ、うおおおおおおおおおおおお！！（流血） 00:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：右下はどうしようかしら 00:22：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ゲーム的には指揮だけど 00:22：PrinzEugen@4-1933：シーンかなにかできっかけを見つけよう　スルー 00:22：Saratoga@4-1928：個性は完成しました 00:22：Saratoga@4-1928：もう何も怖くない！ 00:23：Ташкент@4-1939：んー、まあまだ持ってない人でいいか。 00:23：Ташкент@4-1939：choiceP,Is KanColle : (CHOICEP,IS) → P 00:23：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 空色（ｒｙでプリンツに感情値+1 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 00:24：Ташкент@4-1939：こいつは…思ったより重いのか？では発見しようかな 00:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：（容態が）重い 00:25：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 穴埋め優先で《おしゃれ》 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 00:25：Saratoga@4-1928：おしゃれ番長！ 00:25：Ташкент@4-1939：かるーい(゜∀゜) 00:25：磯風@4-1937：弾薬を3点　鋼材1点を補給しておきます 00:26：Ташкент@4-1939：というわけで消費はさっきと同じで7点だね。燃料2、弾薬2、鋼材3で回復します。 00:26：（凸）：hai 00:26：（凸）：では 00:26：（凸）：次のカードそしてダイス振って終わりにしましょう 00:26：Ташкент@4-1939：ってかこんなに発見が順調なの初めてだぞ… 00:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いざいきます！ 00:27：Ташкент@4-1939：（空色（ｒｙがなかったらやばかったともいう 00:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いくよー Prinz Eugen：日常「クラフトビール」->取材 00:27：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 00:27：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933がカードを公開しました。「クラフトビール」 00:27：（凸）：ちょっと待って 00:27：Ташкент@4-1939：種類はなんだ・・・？ 00:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：…白状します 00:27：Iowa@4-1934：ワードしかねぇな 00:27：Saratoga@4-1928：はい 00:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：久々なので種類を書き忘れました！！ 00:28：（凸）：ではこうしよう 00:28：Saratoga@4-1928：Eugenったら 00:28：（凸）：交流か日常から選んで 00:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：　１ｄ６でもなんでもどうぞ！ 00:28：Ташкент@4-1939：ドジっ子 00:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：choice交流,日常 KanColle : (CHOICE交流,日常) → 日常 00:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：EVNT KanColle : 日常イベント表(10) → 取材：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《名声／背景３》で判定。（着任p220） 00:28：（凸）：日本のビール工場の見学？ 00:29：PrinzEugen@4-1933：メディアで話題になった地ビールとかかな 00:29：（凸）：かも！ 00:29：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なんかその方向で考えときます 00:29：Saratoga@4-1928：良いですね！ 00:29：（凸）：ということで宿題です！ 00:29：（凸）：ということでお疲れさまでした！次は土曜日！ 00:29：Saratoga@4-1928：お疲れさまでした、提督。 00:29：Ташкент@4-1939：お疲れ様でした 00:29：Iowa@4-1934：お疲れ様でしたー 00:30：磯風@4-1937：お疲れ様でした 20:35：（凸）：では初めて行きましょうね 20:35：（凸）：よろしくお願いします！ 20:35：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よろしくおねがいしまーす！ 20:35：Saratoga@4-1928：よろしくお願いしますね 20:35：磯風@4-1937：よろしくおねがいします 20:35：Ташкент@4-1939：よろしくお願いします 20:35：Iowa@4-1934：よろしくー 20:35：提督代理：じゃあ、オイゲンのシーンからだな？宿題は大丈夫だろうな？ 20:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わたしのシーンですね！ 20:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ーーー 20:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「オクトーバーフェストといえばビール！」 20:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「でも普通のだけでは物足りないです、ここは…」 20:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「日本のクラフトビールや地ビールを取り入れましょう！」 20:36：Saratoga@4-1928：「wow！素敵な発想ね！」 20:37：磯風@4-1937：「なるほど、地ビールか」 20:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「実は早速サンプルを仕入れちゃいました、その名も…」 20:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：kantai ダブらないこっちにしよう KanColle :艦隊名決定表(53,2) → 「枕詞表(makura)」+「特殊表(tokushu)」+「チーム表(team)」 20:37：Saratoga@4-1928：「日本のイベントですものね」 20:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：makura KanColle :枕詞表(454,5) → 電撃 20:37：Saratoga@4-1928：まってまって！ 20:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：tokushu KanColle :特殊表(262,6) → 子猫 20:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：team 一応 KanColle :チーム決定表(232,3) → 戦隊 20:37：Iowa@4-1934：ｗｗ 20:37：Saratoga@4-1928：あれ、まとも…？ 20:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「電撃子猫戦隊ビール！」 20:38：Ташкент@4-1939：「手が早い。それにしても変わった名前だね」 20:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「電撃…子猫…戦隊！」 20:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「子猫の５人戦隊がマスコットの可愛いビールなんですよ！」 20:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「って、なんでしょうか？強そうね」 20:38：磯風@4-1937：「私も初めて見るビールだな」 20:39：Iowa@4-1934：「あら、かわいい」 20:39：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ゆるキャラグランプリにも出場して入賞してる、人気のビールなんです」 20:39：Saratoga@4-1928：「どれどれ？あら…」 20:39：Ташкент@4-1939：「（5匹の）右端の吊るされた猫が妙に気になる…」 20:39：磯風@4-1937：「タシュケント、それ以上はいけない」 20:39：Saratoga@4-1928：「？」 20:39：Ташкент@4-1939：「ハイ」 20:40：Saratoga@4-1928：「色んなものがあるのね。Eugen、他にはないの？」 20:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ツルサレンジャー　ですね」＞右端　「電脳戦で敵にエラーを起こすスーパーハカー猫です」 20:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：kantai 「まだまだありますよー」 KanColle :艦隊名決定表(52,3) → 「枕詞表(makura)」+「特殊表(tokushu)」+「チーム表(team)」 20:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：makura KanColle :枕詞表(232,3) → 新 20:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：tokushu KanColle :特殊表(666,6) → 旗艦名 20:40：Saratoga@4-1928：Eugen引きいいですね… 20:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：team KanColle :チーム決定表(333,3) → 姉妹 20:41：Saratoga@4-1928：oh… 20:41：（凸）：大草原 20:41：磯風@4-1937：レキシントンか…… 20:41：Ташкент@4-1939：「米国の『レキシントン』か…」 20:41：Iowa@4-1934：「まさかこの極東でビールになってるなんて…」 20:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「レキシントン？ええっ！？」 20:42：Saratoga@4-1928：どういうことなんですか… 20:43：Saratoga@4-1928：「（現物を見て）あら本当。ふふっ、なんだか嬉しいですね」 20:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「レキシントンもビールの産地なので、ぶるわりーの人がファンなのかもしれないですね」 20:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ぷはー　さて次は…」　と次々取り出しては試飲していきます 20:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「サラは無いのかしら…」　検索検索 20:45：Ташкент@4-1939：「Prinz…ビールが好きなのはわかるけど、あまりハメを外しすぎないでよ」 20:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6 サンプルの数 KanColle : (2D6) → 94,5 → 9 20:45：磯風@4-1937：「というか、試飲なのに結構な量飲んでないか？」 20:45：Iowa@4-1934：「Meの同級ならミズーリかしらねぇ…人気なのは」　同じく探す 20:45：Ташкент@4-1939：「（すでに外れかかってるような気がするけど）」 20:46：Saratoga@4-1928：外れる羽目がありましたか？ 20:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d100<=(8+9) ACRチェック 「だいじょうぶだいじょうぶ」 KanColle : (1D100<=17) → 20 → 失敗 20:46：磯風@4-1937：ないな、ならばよし 20:46：Iowa@4-1934：最初っから固定されてないよな 20:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：逆や 20:46：Saratoga@4-1928：ならばよし。 20:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：まあいいや　失敗したほうが話が進む 20:47：Ташкент@4-1939：「どう見ても大丈夫じゃない。」 20:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「だいじょ…　うっ」 20:47：Ташкент@4-1939：「ほらね、全く…この辺にしときなよ」 20:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：《衛生》的にまずい事態にならないか判定したいです！ 20:47：磯風@4-1937：あっ（察し） 20:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「見つからないですね。Iowa、そちらは？」 20:48：（凸）：はい 20:48：（凸）：どうぞ 20:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：まず発見から！ 20:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 20:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：んでんで　行動力５か　先に回復しとこう 20:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：燃料３　弾２　いいかな 20:50：（凸）：hoi 20:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：では行動力10から判定 20:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 20:51：Saratoga@4-1928：good！ 20:51：（凸）：大惨事大戦は避けられたようです 20:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「うっ…　おいしー！！」 20:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「このビール最高ですよ～」 20:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ぷはぁ！　ともあれ、当日は取材の人もたくさん来ますし」 20:52：Iowa@4-1934：「…見つからない！こうなりゃヤケ酒ね！」 20:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ぶるわりーの人にも良い宣伝になると思うんです」　シーン表回収 20:52：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうですね！早く飲まないとEugenに飲み干されちゃいます」 20:53：Ташкент@4-1939：「うん。Prinzが認めるなら間違いはないだろうね」 20:53：磯風@4-1937：「なるほどな、では、私もいただこう」 20:53：Saratoga@4-1928：「Eugen、サラたちにも！」 20:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「はいはーい、たくさん取り寄せましたから大丈夫です！」 20:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ってかんじ 20:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：かな 20:53：Iowa@4-1934：「ほらイソ、ジョッキ出しなさい」 20:54：（凸）：OK 20:54：（凸）：じゃあここで切っちゃうよ 20:54：磯風@4-1937：かも 20:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：現在の血中アルコール濃度は17%です　おわり 20:55：（凸）：シーンPCに対し感情を持つPCの感情がさらに＋１される！ 20:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：さらに　かー 20:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：十分っちゃ十分か 20:56：Saratoga@4-1928：Iowa、Ташкентですね 20:56：Ташкент@4-1939：「あぶないあぶない…」+1 20:57：Iowa@4-1934：あぁ、プリンに持ってると+1か 20:57：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 空色以下略で磯風に感情値取っとこう KanColle : (1D6) → 1 20:57：（凸）：後は食材は 20:57：Ташкент@4-1939：（15→14 20:57：（凸）：(5+2)/3=4 20:58：Ташкент@4-1939：内容は「貴重な常識人」にしとこう　深い意味はない！ 20:59：（凸）：常識…人…？ 補助行動 20:59：磯風@4-1937：不思議で発見 20:59：磯風@4-1937：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 20:59：Saratoga@4-1928：常識人だったらサラがいるじゃないですか。 20:59：磯風@4-1937：弾薬 21:00：（凸）：はい 21:00：磯風@4-1937：弾薬２　鋼材１を補給 21:00：Saratoga@4-1928：今は食材はいくつでしたっけ？ 21:00：PrinzEugen@4-1933：常識の常識が改変されている 21:00：（凸）：15あるよ 21:00：Saratoga@4-1928：うんうん、順風満帆ですね 21:00：Ташкент@4-1939：もう達成しそうやんか… 21:00：磯風@4-1937：かもかも 21:01：（凸）：予想よりも早いので一つ告知　本当は２サイクル目で言うつもりだったけれど多ければ多いほどいいよ 21:01：磯風@4-1937：なるる、他に行動は無しかな？ 21:01：Saratoga@4-1928：サラはなしです 21:02：Ташкент@4-1939：発見はパスしとこう 21:02：Iowa@4-1934：私もー 21:02：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なしー 21:03：磯風@4-1937：次はタシュさんかの～ 21:03：（凸）：どぞ 21:03：Ташкент@4-1939：いくでー Ташкент：サルベージ「キノコ」->Tentacles! 21:03：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 21:03：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939がカードを公開しました。「サルベージ　キノコ」 21:04：Saratoga@4-1928：hm 21:04：磯風@4-1937：キノコ 21:04：Ташкент@4-1939：evsrt キノコなら以前… KanColle :サルベージ表(出撃p178)(93,6) → Tentacles!：粘液に塗れた数本の触手が、艦娘に絡みついて艤装を溶かしてくる！《機動/航海8》で判定。 達成：燃料+2d6　残念：SPは行動力-2し損傷1受ける。 21:04：Saratoga@4-1928：oh… 21:04：磯風@4-1937：あっ 21:04：PrinzEugen@4-1933：アカン 21:04：Iowa@4-1934：マタンゴだこれ！ 21:04：（凸）：これはいけませんねぇ 21:04：PrinzEugen@4-1933：これはいけませんよハァハァ 21:04：Saratoga@4-1928：Eugen？ 21:05：磯風@4-1937：おちおちおちちちちつくんだ 21:05：PrinzEugen@4-1933：もちつけもちつけ 21:05：Saratoga@4-1928：しかし、きのこ狩りは先程やってしまいましたね 21:05：提督代理：なんてシーン引いてやがる…！ 21:05：Ташкент@4-1939：そうだな… 21:06：提督代理：逆に考えてみるのも手じゃねぇのか？ 21:06：提督代理：キノコに力を入れるってな 21:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：調理中にキノコが奇怪な動きを！とかは 21:06：Saratoga@4-1928：それね！ 21:07：Saratoga@4-1928：待ってEugen、鎮守府の裏山にはそんな奇怪なきのこが生えているの？ 21:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：どうなんですか提督？ 21:07：河童提督：知りたいかい？ 21:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わっ 21:09：河童提督：結論から言えば創造にお任せすよ 21:09：Ташкент@4-1939：さらなる秋の味覚を求め、一行はとある山奥に向かった… 21:09：Ташкент@4-1939：そして唐突に巨大なキノコの化け物があらわれ、地面から蔦を出してТашкентを絡め取ってしまう！ 21:10：Saratoga@4-1928：唐突ね！？ 21:10：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いいぞお！ 21:10：磯風@4-1937：アカン 21:10：Ташкент@4-1939：なんとか束縛から抜け出して、仲間たちをキノコを倒せるかどうかで判定したい！ 21:10：Ташкент@4-1939：仲間たちと 21:10：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「わわわっ！　なんですかこのキノコ！」 21:10：Saratoga@4-1928：sara KanColle :サラ姉さまリアクション表(44) → やだ、もう……飛行甲板とお尻が…… 21:11：磯風@4-1937：「ぬわっ、なんだ？」 21:11：Ташкент@4-1939：「こんなキノコ、見たことがないよ……わぁっ！？」 21:11：（凸）：やめいｗｗｗｗｗｗ 21:11：Iowa@4-1934：ドンピシャ引きおったぞｗｗ 21:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：prinz KanColle :プリンちゃんリアクション表(44) → これも割と得意です！はい！ 21:11：磯風@4-1937：ちょっとｗｗｗｗ 21:11：（凸）：ちょっとーｗｗｗｗｗｗ 21:11：Ташкент@4-1939：一行はなんかヌメヌメする触手に捕まってしまう… 21:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「あはははは、きのこ狩りってたのしー！！」 21:11：Saratoga@4-1928：「きゃあっ！」　一緒に絡め取られます！ 21:11：Ташкент@4-1939：「ちょっ……なんで蔓が…！」 21:11：提督代理：何やってんだああああああああああ！！！！（歓喜） 21:12：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ほんと何やってるのこの艦隊… 21:12：Iowa@4-1934：「え、ちょ、何！？」 21:12：Saratoga@4-1928：「駄目、飛行甲板は…やだっ！」 21:12：磯風@4-1937：「おのれぇ！　くっころ！　　（なんかこれを言わなければならないような気がした）」 21:12：Ташкент@4-1939：「くうっ…なんかヌメヌメするよこれ…！」 21:13：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、キノコだしな、ぬめるのは当然だな（意外と冷静）」 21:13：Ташкент@4-1939：「えらい冷静だな！」 21:13：Saratoga@4-1928：「oh my god！　なんてとこ触ってるんですか…もう！」 21:13：Iowa@4-1934：「ニッポンのmushroomは凄いのね…」 21:13：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「服がベタベタぁ…　脱いじゃっていいですか？」 21:13：提督代理：カメラモザイク！モザイク用意しろ！ 21:13：磯風@4-1937：「こういうのは、浜風が慣れてるからな」 21:14：PrinzEugen@4-1933：浜風ェ 21:14：Ташкент@4-1939：「うぅっ、SaratogaとPrinzがひどい事になってるし…どうにかして脱出しないと…」 21:14：Saratoga@4-1928：「日本、恐ろしい国です…」　ぷるぷる 21:14：Ташкент@4-1939：というわけで判定したい！ 21:14：（凸）：えっちは認めないぞ！ｗ 21:15：Saratoga@4-1928：why！？ 21:15：PrinzEugen@4-1933：えええ！ 21:15：Iowa@4-1934：ｗｗｗ 21:15：（凸）：これは認めたら 21:16：提督代理：…公開時にR-18指定不可避になっちまうからな… 21:16：磯風@4-1937：ログが消し飛びそう（こなみかん 21:16：Ташкент@4-1939：約二名ほどえっちな事になっていますので、ここは《クール》に解決しようと思いますが！ 21:17：（凸）：OK　許可しよう 21:17：Ташкент@4-1939：おｋ 21:17：Ташкент@4-1939：《おおらか/3-3》で代用して7やね 21:19：Ташкент@4-1939：「く、うんっ…」　縛られていない方の手でなんとかナイフを掴み 21:19：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6>=7 触手を切ろうと試みる！ KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 21:19：PrinzEugen@4-1933：すごい 21:19：Saratoga@4-1928：perfect！ 21:19：磯風@4-1937：ないす 21:19：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「はうっ」　すとんと着地 21:20：Ташкент@4-1939：ズバッ！ 21:20：（凸）：上手に切れましたー！ 21:20：Saratoga@4-1928：「ouchっ！」　どすっ 21:20：Saratoga@4-1928：「うーん…はっ」 21:20：Ташкент@4-1939：脱出して、次々と仲間たちを縛っている触手を斬っていく 21:20：磯風@4-1937：「うぉっと」 21:20：Saratoga@4-1928：「これが噂に聞く”ナメコ”」 21:20：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「すごーい！」 21:21：Ташкент@4-1939：「はぁ、はぁ……みんな無事かい？」 21:21：磯風@4-1937：「さすがにここまで大きいのは見たことないぞ」 21:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「オミソシルに使えそう！」 21:21：Saratoga@4-1928：「OK、問題ありません。thanks a lot！」 21:21：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、うん、大丈夫だな。見た目以外は」 21:21：Iowa@4-1934：「No problemよ。Thanks,タシュ」 21:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「大丈夫　ありがとう、タシュ！」 21:21：Saratoga@4-1928：「鮮やかでしたよТашкент！」 21:22：Ташкент@4-1939：「どういたしまして。って、あいつ（巨大キノコ）またあたし達を縛るつもりだ」 21:22：Ташкент@4-1939：「主砲を使って、迎撃した方がよさそうだね！」 21:22：提督代理：全く…なんでこんなのがいる鎮守府に着任しちまったんだか... 21:22：Saratoga@4-1928：「日本人は…このモンスターを倒してなめこ汁を作っているんですね…」 21:22：磯風@4-1937：「ならばとっとと逃げるか。この切った部分だけ持って帰れば充分だろ。あれだ」 21:23：提督代理：まるで異世界転生だな… 21:23：Iowa@4-1934：「日本人って強いのねぇ…」 21:23：Saratoga@4-1928：「サラはもう御免被りますよ、べとべとです…」 21:24：磯風@4-1937：「とりあえず、とっとと逃げて風呂にでも入ろう。人前で肌を晒すなんぞ避けたいからな」 21:24：Ташкент@4-1939：「よし。みんな、（キノコを気絶させて）あのキノコの一部を取ってきたよ」 21:25：磯風@4-1937：「でかした」 21:25：Saratoga@4-1928：「収穫はありましたね」 21:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「イキがいいってことね！」 21:25：Iowa@4-1934：「これだけあればmiso soupには十分そうね」 21:26：Ташкент@4-1939：「結構美味そうだよ」 21:26：Saratoga@4-1928：「せっかく苦労したんだもの、きっと美味しい味噌スープが出来上がりますね」 21:26：Ташкент@4-1939：「そうだね。」（というわけで帰投して〆かな？ 21:26：磯風@4-1937：かも 21:27：Saratoga@4-1928：帰りましょう帰りましょう 21:27：（凸）：えーと 21:28：（凸）：これで必要量は達成ですね 21:28：（凸）：5+2 21:28：Ташкент@4-1939：よっしゃよっしゃ。 21:28：（凸）：もうちょっと必要量上げてもよかったかなと思いつつまぁこんなものよね 21:28：Saratoga@4-1928：現在の食材：ライ麦パン　松茸　地ビール　なめこのようなナニカ 21:28：Ташкент@4-1939：R-18なんてなかった。達成報酬なんだっけ 21:28：Saratoga@4-1928：ジョージョーですね。 21:28：Iowa@4-1934：サルベージ 21:29：Iowa@4-1934：どこやっけな… 21:29：磯風@4-1937：燃料２ｄ 21:29：（凸）：燃料が増えるってさ 21:29：Saratoga@4-1928：燃料（意味深） 21:29：Ташкент@4-1939：9+2d6 燃料とは KanColle : (9+2D6) → 9+52,3 → 14 21:30：Ташкент@4-1939：5増えて14 21:30：磯風@4-1937：まぁ、キノコでバイオ燃料作れる可能性あるし 補助行動 21:30：Ташкент@4-1939：非平常だったよね。何もしないでおこう。 21:30：Saratoga@4-1928：そうですね 21:30：Saratoga@4-1928：補助行動は無さそうですね 21:31：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なしー 21:31：Saratoga@4-1928：次へ行きましょっか？ 21:31：Iowa@4-1934：補助は無し 21:31：磯風@4-1937：なしなのでいきまっしょい 21:31：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 21:31：（凸）：ほいどうぞ 磯風：日常「まるやき」 21:31：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937がカードを公開しました。「日常　「まるやき」」 21:31：Saratoga@4-1928：丸焼き。wildですね！ 21:31：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ほほー 21:32：磯風@4-1937：evnt 食材あつまった時点絵磯風にこれを引かせるのか…… KanColle : 日常イベント表(9) → 日々の訓練：《素直／魅力２》で判定。（着任p220） 21:32：磯風@4-1937：unn 21:33：Iowa@4-1934：まるやきの訓練 21:33：磯風@4-1937：うん、まぁ、うん。というわけで食材集まりましたので 21:33：Saratoga@4-1928：一体何を…？ 21:33：（凸）：秋刀魚の丸焼きの訓練？ 21:33：Ташкент@4-1939：磯風が秋刀魚を焼く… 21:34：磯風@4-1937：「というわけで、ちょっと通販でいろいろな素材を運んでもらったが」 21:35：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あっ… 21:35：Ташкент@4-1939：「うん」 21:35：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「どれも美味しそうっ」 21:35：Iowa@4-1934：「へーぇ、ヨリドリミドリって言うんだったかしら」 21:36：磯風@4-1937：「多少は食材だけでなく料理例の写真などもあればいいと思う。それに、我々が手伝いをする必要もないとも限らない」 21:36：Ташкент@4-1939：「確かにサンプルがあった方がどういう物かわかりやすいね。」 21:37：磯風@4-1937：「そこで、少し過剰に頼んだこの食材で料理の訓練を行って、ついでに試食することを提案したいのだが」 21:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「さすがイソカゼ！　賛成ですっ」 21:37：Iowa@4-1934：「なるほど、面白いわね」 21:38：磯風@4-1937：「とりあえず、日本の秋の雰囲気を満喫するなら、下ごしらえをした食材で七輪で炭焼きだな」 21:38：Ташкент@4-1939：「となると、この魚たちかな？」 21:39：磯風@4-1937：「ああ、ちゃんと魚も道具も人数分用意もしたし、とりあえず、昔の伝手で浦風と谷風にレシピを送ってもらったのでこれで練習しよう」 21:40：Iowa@4-1934：「Oh! Japanese BBQ！」 21:40：磯風@4-1937：というかんじで、料理を作るぞ！　食べ物×が3人いるけど、判定要求 21:41：Ташкент@4-1939：どれにしようかな？と鮭や秋刀魚とかを見ている 21:41：（凸）：分かった 21:42：（凸）：まぁ食べ物かな 21:42：Iowa@4-1934：じゃあこっちでどうやって串に刺そうか考えていよう 21:42：磯風@4-1937：「初心者は鮭が良いらしいぞ。直接丸焼きではなくホイルに包んでキノコと一緒に焼くといいらしい」 21:42：磯風@4-1937：オッケー、アクシデントいきマース 21:42：磯風@4-1937：act KanColle : アクシデント表(5) → いててて。損傷が一つ発生する。もしも艦隊戦中なら、自分と同じ航行序列にいる味方艦にも損傷が一つ発生する。 21:42：PrinzEugen@4-1933：早速ｗ 21:42：Ташкент@4-1939：出たわね 21:43：提督代理：何やってんだあああああ！ 21:43：Saratoga@4-1928：oh… 21:43：磯風@4-1937：オチが見えたぞ 21:43：Ташкент@4-1939：「なるほど。鮭は我が国も食べ慣れてるし…って磯風何やってんの」 21:43：磯風@4-1937：2d6>=5 [ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 126,6 → 12 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復) 21:43：（凸）：ぶっーｗｗｗｗｗｗ 21:43：磯風@4-1937：wwwwww 21:43：Iowa@4-1934：しかしスペシャルｗｗｗｗ 21:43：Saratoga@4-1928：「くんかくんかいい匂い」 21:43：Ташкент@4-1939：なんだこれ！ 21:44：（凸）：あぁ発見挟んでもいいよ 21:44：Saratoga@4-1928：Perfectです、イソカゼ 21:44：磯風@4-1937：1d6 これは、提督代理フリージアルート決定 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 21:44：（凸）：回復前にね 21:44：Iowa@4-1934：「あら、おかえり、サラ」 21:44：磯風@4-1937：いや、発見いいです 21:44：（凸）：おｋ 21:44：Saratoga@4-1928：「ただいま…これは？」 21:44：Ташкент@4-1939：「……Да, ладно!」（驚愕している 21:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わははは 21:44：Iowa@4-1934：「お魚のBBQよ」 21:44：Saratoga@4-1928：「oh、BBQ！」 21:45：提督代理：え゛っ゛ 21:45：磯風@4-1937：「ああ、調理大会だとりあえず、出来たぞ」（もくもくしたものを、銀のお皿に入れながら 21:45：提督代理：>フリージアコース 21:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「美味しそうな匂い…食べてもいいかしら？」 21:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「煙で何もみえないー」 21:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「とりあえず、いただきますっ！」 21:45：提督代理：「なんだ？いいにおいじゃねぇか」 21:45：Ташкент@4-1939：「素晴らしいな…やはり日本の人って凄い。」 21:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「あっ。提督も。」 21:46：Iowa@4-1934：「Admiralも一緒にいかが？」 21:46：提督代理：「よぉし、もちろん食わせてもらうぜ」 21:47：Ташкент@4-1939：「やぁ、同志提督。いい匂いだろう、一緒に食べよう。」 21:47：磯風@4-1937：「私のはこれだ。キノコと酒をバターで下ごしらえして丸焼きにしたものだ」 21:49：提督代理：「ほう、どれだ？」 21:49：磯風@4-1937：と、手順はあってるのになんだか怪しげな銀容器のものを出して 21:49：磯風@4-1937：「浦風のレシピで私作だ、ぜひ食べてくれ」 21:50：提督代理：「おう！」 21:50：提督代理：「こっ、こいつは…！」 21:50：（凸）：【♪フリージア（確変）】 21:50：提督代理：「たまらなく・・・」 21:50：磯風@4-1937：「て、提督代理？」 21:50：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督？」 21:51：Ташкент@4-1939：「提督？」 21:51：提督代理：「うまい…！」 21:51：提督代理：「だからよ…」 21:51：提督代理：「（料理への精進を）止まるんじゃねぇぞ…」 21:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「提督…！」 21:51：磯風@4-1937：提督 21:51：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督！？ちょっと、何倒れてるんですか！？」 21:51：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督ー！」 21:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ちょっと感動した 21:52：磯風@4-1937：という感じで〆かな 21:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：結局どっちだったんだ…ｗ 21:52：提督代理：感動死 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：シュレディンガーの銀容器です 21:53：Iowa@4-1934：どうあっても死ぬ 21:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いい〆だけど 21:53：磯風@4-1937：ちかたないね 21:53：Ташкент@4-1939：「なんで倒れてる姿が様になってるんだろう…」 21:53：Iowa@4-1934：「数年に渡ってネタにされそうな程の倒れ姿ね…」 21:53：Saratoga@4-1928：「よく見たら寝ているだけですね」 21:54：磯風@4-1937：まぁ、どうなったかは神のみぞ知るという事で 21:54：（凸）：はい 21:55：（凸）：ということで磯風さんは経験点10を獲得し 21:55：（凸）：さらに 21:55：（凸）：ランダムで一人が磯風宛の感情を獲得します 21:55：磯風@4-1937：チョイス振るよー 21:55：（凸）：はいよろしく 21:56：磯風@4-1937：choiceアイオワ,サラ,タシュ,プリン KanColle : (CHOICEアイオワ,サラ,タシュ,プリン) → タシュ 21:56：（凸）：Ташкентから１獲得ね 21:56：磯風@4-1937：タシュケント→磯風の感情ですね 21:56：（凸）：ですねー 21:56：Ташкент@4-1939：「Хорошо!」で+1しますね 補助行動 21:56：（凸）：他補助行動ー 21:57：Saratoga@4-1928：補給と…開発も行います？ 21:57：Saratoga@4-1928：とりあえず、ボーキサイト6消費で補給です 21:57：（凸）：うい 21:58：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 《規律》の再発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 21:58：Ташкент@4-1939：ふっ… 21:58：磯風@4-1937：開発いっちゃいますか？ 21:58：（凸）：今回の獲得量は３ 21:59：Saratoga@4-1928：やるならば、現場の融通で開発資材を獲得してからのほうがいいんですけど 21:59：Saratoga@4-1928：その場合はイソカゼが装備できないんですよね 22:00：Iowa@4-1934：まぁミドルだし許せ…で行く？ 22:00：（凸）：当の本人機銃は外す予定ないみたいだしね 22:00：Saratoga@4-1928：まあ2サイクル目に開発資材を回してもいいんですけど 22:00：Saratoga@4-1928：あるいは開発資材じゃないものを貰うか… 22:01：（凸）：ちなみにですが 22:01：（凸）：本来はキーワードなしですが 22:01：（凸）：一応おいておいたので 22:01：（凸）：（２サイクル目のちょっとした布石みたいのを） 22:01：磯風@4-1937：まぁ、機銃外さないし大丈夫かなと、次シーンであるから、開発見送りますか 22:01：PrinzEugen@4-1933：かな Ташкент：任務リプレイ「招待状」->現場の融通 22:02：Saratoga@4-1sh928：OK、ではラストシーンですね 22:02：Ташкент@4-1939：んーと誰行こうか 22:02：Iowa@4-1934：長10だったらまぁ、ミドルは我慢してって方向で。 22:02：磯風@4-1937：入渠宣言 22:02：Saratoga@4-1928：（１C目の） 22:02：磯風@4-1937：燃料鋼材１消費予定です 22:02：Saratoga@4-1928：Ташкентで良いんじゃないでしょうか 22:02：（凸）：誰が行くかだけ決めてね 22:02：Ташкент@4-1939：イッソがドック入りなら私か 22:02：（凸）：入渠は処理の簡略化のため消費しちゃうね 22:02：Ташкент@4-1939：んじゃ引きまさ 22:03：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:03：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939がカードを公開しました。「任務「招待状」」 22:03：Saratoga@4-1928：招待状？ 22:03：（凸）：もっとだ、もっと客を寄こせ　的な 22:04：Ташкент@4-1939：「現場の融通」のままだからシーン表は省略か 22:04：磯風@4-1937：かもも 22:05：Ташкент@4-1939：「あたしに招待状を書けって？まあ、いいけど…」 22:05：Ташкент@4-1939：上手いこと草稿がまとまるか判定しましょうか 22:06：Saratoga@4-1928：どうして旗艦のサラじゃないのでしょう不思議ですね 22:06：磯風@4-1937：ナンデダロウナー 22:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「なにかなー？」 22:06：（凸）：サラじゃないこと以上に磯風じゃないことが不思議な気もするｗ 22:07：Iowa@4-1934：唯一の日本艦今お風呂だから 22:07：（凸）：まそ 22:07：（凸）：んー 22:07：Ташкент@4-1939：「本来ならSaratogaか磯風が書くべきなんだろうけど、二人は今手が離せないからしょうがないか」 22:07：（凸）：人脈　古風　芸能　突撃　この辺で行ってみようか 22:09：Ташкент@4-1939：芸能行ってみます。おしゃれから1なので目標値は6 22:09：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6>=6 「うーん…」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 22:09：Saratoga@4-1928：かぶり修正が…問題ないですね 22:09：（凸）：ですね 22:09：Ташкент@4-1939：そっかそれがあったか。忘れてた 22:09：Ташкент@4-1939：まあ誤差だよ誤差 22:10：（凸）：-1しても成功しているので問題ないさ 22:10：Ташкент@4-1939：「とりあえず、こんなとこかな？提督に見せに行こう」 22:11：提督代理：「すげぇよタシュは。」 22:11：Ташкент@4-1939：こんな感じかな？ 22:11：（凸）：だね 22:11：Ташкент@4-1939：「上手く書けてた？そうか、よかった…」 22:12：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「すごいっ　わたしも勉強しなくちゃ…」 22:12：Saratoga@4-1928：一方その頃 22:12：Ташкент@4-1939：「シラフなら君の方が上手いかもね。」 22:12：Saratoga@4-1928：サラとIowaは仁義なきマツタケ採取対決に臨んでいたのです 22:12：Iowa@4-1934：リベンジよリベンジ！ 22:13：PrinzEugen@4-1933：シラフならてｗ 22:13：Saratoga@4-1928：受けて立ちますよ！ 22:14：Ташкент@4-1939：なにやってんだあいつら…ｗ 22:14：磯風@4-1937：なにやってるんだか（カポーンと露天風呂で、熱燗飲みながら入渠中） 22:15：Saratoga@4-1928：1d10 エア収穫量です KanColle : (1D10) → 6 22:15：Iowa@4-1934：1d10 KanColle : (1D10) → 5 22:15：磯風@4-1937：成功報酬は資材３を生贄にささげてアイテムですね 22:15：Iowa@4-1934：負けた…だと… 22:16：Saratoga@4-1928：Yes！勝利！サラの勝ち！ 補助行動 22:16：Ташкент@4-1939：燃料3個消費して、開発資材かな？ 22:16：磯風@4-1937：かもも 22:16：PrinzEugen@4-1933：かなー 22:16：Saratoga@4-1928：そうしましょっか（ほくほく 22:16：Iowa@4-1934：ちくせう 22:17：Ташкент@4-1939：「やっぱり…Prinzの字、きれいで見やすいね。君に書いてもらった方がよかったかも。」 22:17：Saratoga@4-1928：代理で消費しておきましょう　13＞10 22:18：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ありがとー　たまーに手が震えてうまく書けなったりするけど…　なんでだろ」 22:19：Saratoga@4-1928：Eugen…？ 22:19：（凸）：やっぱりキミポーラだよ（定期） 22:19：Iowa@4-1934：やばい 22:19：Ташкент@4-1939：「なんでだろうね……うん」 22:20：（凸）：ってことでいいかい？ 22:20：（凸）：4/2=2獲得 22:20：Ташкент@4-1939：放っておけないな、と心の中で呟いた。という感じで〆かな 22:21：（凸）：へい 22:21：Saratoga@4-1928：Let's 開発！ 22:21：（凸）：いいだろう… 22:21：Saratoga@4-1928：この新鮮な開発資材とマツタケを投入しますよ 22:22：Iowa@4-1934：いい香りがする装備が出来るってわけね！ 22:22：Saratoga@4-1928：That's right！ 22:22：Ташкент@4-1939：たしか振り直しの聞く開発だったっけね。通常でいいかな 22:22：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 22:22：Iowa@4-1934：何がでても大体嬉しいからね 22:23：Ташкент@4-1939：ALL3消費でー 22:23：Saratoga@4-1928：砲でもいいですけどね 22:23：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おまかせ！ 22:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：戦艦から駆逐艦まで揃ってるし、砲も面白そうとか思いつつ 22:24：Ташкент@4-1939：ふむ… 22:24：Ташкент@4-1939：なら、砲塁行っちゃうか？ 22:24：Saratoga@4-1928：行っちゃいましょう！ 22:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ガチャとしては面白い　いってみよー！ 22:24：Ташкент@4-1939：消費は3/6/6/3 22:25：（凸）：はい 22:25：（凸）：どうぞ 22:25：Ташкент@4-1939：wpcn それ KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(204,5,5,6) → 46cm三連装砲(着任p250) 22:25：Ташкент@4-1939：うほほほｗ 22:25：Saratoga@4-1928：なんか来ましたね… 22:25：磯風@4-1937：おっきい 22:25：（凸）：悪くはないがｗ 22:25：Iowa@4-1934：！？ 22:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わはは 22:26：（凸）：今回のハウスルールだ　降りなおしたら好きな方選んでいいよ 22:26：Iowa@4-1934：Oh…ヤマト… 22:26：PrinzEugen@4-1933：凄いのが来たなｗ 22:26：（凸）：開発資材使うべ？ 22:26：Ташкент@4-1939：せっかくだから使ってみましょう 22:26：Saratoga@4-1928：これがあのヤマトの… 22:26：Ташкент@4-1939：イクゾー 22:26：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ごーごー 22:26：Saratoga@4-1928：デッデッデデデデッ 22:27：Ташкент@4-1939：wpcn KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(153,3,4,5) → 小口径主砲(着任p249) 22:27：（凸）：うちゅうせんかんー 22:27：（凸）：これはまぁ46かい？ 22:27：Saratoga@4-1928：changeで 22:27：Ташкент@4-1939：46cm一択だね 22:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：大和砲だな！ 22:27：磯風@4-1937：ですな 22:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「わーおっきい！」 22:27：いい男：こいつを見てどう思う？ 22:27：Ташкент@4-1939：徹甲弾ならIowaがめっちゃ強くなるんだが… 22:27：Saratoga@4-1928：「wow…すごく、大きいです」 22:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：様式美 22:28：Ташкент@4-1939：「これが、大和が使っていたという…」 22:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：アイオワさん連撃できるんじゃないこれ 22:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：行動力が怖すぎるけど 22:28：Saratoga@4-1928：リスキーですね 22:29：Iowa@4-1934：そこが怖いんだよねぇｗ 22:29：（凸）：まぁ帰りにお持ち帰りで今はおいておくでもいいよ 22:30：Iowa@4-1934：とりあえず今はこのままかな 22:30：Saratoga@4-1928：?1補正が辛いんですよねー 22:31：Saratoga@4-1928：では補給OK？サイクル終了です！ 22:31：Ташкент@4-1939：一応燃料と鋼材を1個ずつ補給して全快にしておこう 22:31：Ташкент@4-1939：私は以上 22:31：Iowa@4-1934：プリンちゃん大丈夫かね 22:31：Saratoga@4-1928：Eugenは反映し忘れね 22:32：Saratoga@4-1928：10点に戻しておくんですよ 22:32：（凸）：さて 22:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おっと 22:33：磯風@4-1937：ほむ 22:33：（凸）：じゃあいいかい？ 22:33：（凸）：１サイクル目の鎮守府フェイズは終了 ミドル戦闘フェイズ 戦の前のあんなことやこんなこと 22:34：（凸）：ミドル戦闘フェイズね 22:34：（凸）：君たちがかなり順調に準備を進めていると 22:34：（凸）：突然深海棲艦出現警報を受信する 22:34：Saratoga@4-1928：順調です。はい順調です 22:35：Saratoga@4-1928：「mm！」 22:35：磯風@4-1937：「おっと・・・・・」 22:35：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督、これは…」 22:35：提督代理：「んあ？深海棲艦の出現警報だなこりゃあ」 22:35：Iowa@4-1934：「Hum？」 22:35：Saratoga@4-1928：「深海棲艦、Enemyのお出ましですね」 22:35：Iowa@4-1934：Huhだった 22:35：提督代理：「ほかの艦隊もあいにく準備で出払っている…ここはお前ら。頼めるか？」 22:36：Saratoga@4-1928：「OK、サラたちにおまかせを。」 22:36：Ташкент@4-1939：「全く、空気の読めない深海棲艦たちだね。少し懲らしめてこようか」 22:36：磯風@4-1937：「ああ、万全だ。七輪でさんまを焼きながらでも戦えるぞ」 22:36：提督代理：「よぉし、お前ら！頼むぞ！」 22:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「了解です、まかせて！」 22:36：Iowa@4-1934：「Okey,ハラゴナシってところね」 22:36：Saratoga@4-1928：「wow、食後の補給もバッチリですねイソカゼ！」 22:37：Saratoga@4-1928：「それじゃ一つ暴れてきましょうか」 22:37：Ташкент@4-1939：「あはは…片手間に戦うと足元を掬われるよ、磯風」 22:38：磯風@4-1937：「はっはっは、油断はしないさ」 22:38：Ташкент@4-1939：「頼もしいね。じゃあ、旗艦…号令を」 22:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「ええ。東京機動師団、出撃します。」 22:39：Saratoga@4-1928：「皆さん、行きましょう！」 22:39：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「おー！」 22:39：Iowa@4-1934：「Okey,weigh anchor！」 22:40：（凸）：では出撃したキミ達 22:40：Saratoga@4-1928：変なやつがいるぞ 22:40：（凸）：出撃した先で見たものは基本的に駆逐艦隊…のようだが 22:40：Ташкент@4-1939：なんだこいつは… 22:41：（凸）：１体だけナ級のようだがナ級にしてはゴツいやつが混じってる 22:41：Iowa@4-1934：中からなんか出てきそうなヤツがおる 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「…‥？？」 22:41：磯風@4-1937：「？」 22:41：Ташкент@4-1939：「あれは何だい？」 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「大きいですね」 22:41：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「なにかなー？」 22:41：磯風@4-1937：「すごく大きいな」 22:42：磯風@4-1937：「・・・・・・とりあえず、焼けばいいだろう」 22:42：駆逐ナ級（？）：ｺﾞｺﾞｺﾞｺﾞｺﾞ 22:42：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「そうですね！」 22:42：Iowa@4-1934：「そうね。殴ってから考えましょう」 22:42：Saratoga@4-1928：「作戦は決まりましたね。それじゃ行きましょう！」 22:43：Ташкент@4-1939：「単純明快。しかし、気になるな…」 22:43：Saratoga@4-1928：提督、脳筋ばかりですどうしましょう 22:43：提督代理：やれ 22:44：Iowa@4-1934：タシュが考えてくれるわ 22:44：Iowa@4-1934：大丈夫よ 22:44：Saratoga@4-1928：それもそうですね、Iowa 22:44：Ташкент@4-1939：ぶん投げかいっ 22:44：磯風@4-1937：ちかたないね 22:45：Iowa@4-1934：役割を理解していると言って欲しいわね 22:45：Ташкент@4-1939：たしかに戦艦は殴るのが仕事やしな 22:45：Saratoga@4-1928：Ташкентが考え、Iowaが殴り、Eugenが殴り、イソカゼが焼き、サラが食べる 22:45：Ташкент@4-1939：アレを食べるのか… 22:45：Saratoga@4-1928：Perfectです、では戦闘ですね 22:46：（凸）：おい最後ぉ！ｗ 22:46：Saratoga@4-1928：何事もチャレンジですよ！ 22:46：（凸）：ではまぁプロットしましょ 22:46：（凸）：カードで 22:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：はーい 22:46：Saratoga@4-1928：OK 22:46：Ташкент@4-1939：戦場は同航戦ですか？ 22:47：磯風@4-1937：戦闘形態は同行です？ 22:47：Iowa@4-1934：プロット前アビはなんかあったけ？ 22:47：Iowa@4-1934：封鎖？ 22:47：Saratoga@4-1928：封鎖かしら？ 22:47：Ташкент@4-1939：封鎖使う 22:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：そうだね 22:48：どどんとふ：（凸）が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:48：Saratoga@4-1928：あとは…空色の駆逐艦はこのタイミングですね 22:48：Ташкент@4-1939：それだ 22:49：（凸）：ん 22:49：（凸）：封鎖と空色タイミングかぶるね？ 22:49：（凸）：あー大丈夫か 22:49：Iowa@4-1934：空色は艦隊戦開始時、封鎖はプロ前かな？ 22:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：艦隊戦開始時　プロット開始時　だから大丈夫っぽい？ 22:49：（凸）：だね 22:49：Iowa@4-1934：これが同時扱いならかぶる 22:49：Saratoga@4-1928：※そもそも同時に使えます 22:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：そもそもこのゲーム同一タイミングの別アビリティ制限あったっけ 22:49：Ташкент@4-1939：というか、同一タイミングNGなら釘付け誘導使えませんね 22:49：（凸）：ないね 22:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ならもんだいなーし 22:50：Iowa@4-1934：他のゲームやってるとこんがらがるやーつ 22:50：磯風@4-1937：あるある 22:50：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 空色ｒｙで小口径主砲を中射程に KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:50：Ташкент@4-1939：なんだこれは…まるでTASみたいな消費だ 22:50：Iowa@4-1934：TASケント君！ 22:51：Ташкент@4-1939：次に封鎖だね 22:51：Ташкент@4-1939：【封鎖】《おおらか/3-3》直上　目標値：5 22:51：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6>=5 揺り戻しきそうで怖い KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 22:51：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 22:52：Ташкент@4-1939：6番を封鎖でいいかな？ 22:52：どどんとふ：「（凸）」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 22:52：Iowa@4-1934：どこでもそんなに変わらないっすからねぇ 22:52：Saratoga@4-1928：どこでも良いと思いますよ 22:52：Iowa@4-1934：飛龍とかいれば別だけど 22:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：まあ６でよいかとー 22:52：Ташкент@4-1939：おｋ、じゃあ航行序列6を封鎖で 22:53：どどんとふ：「（凸）」がメッセージカードを変更しました 22:53：Ташкент@4-1939：「これで敵の動きを少しは制限できたかな。」 22:53：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:53：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934がカードを開きました。 22:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ぐーと！これでだいぶ絞れますね！」 22:55：Saratoga@4-1928：「ナイスアシスト。」 22:55：磯風@4-1937：「うむ、これでつっこめるな 22:56：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:57：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937がカードを開きました。 22:57：磯風@4-1937：よしと プロットフェイズ 22:57：Saratoga@4-1928：偵察ですね 22:58：（凸）：です 22:58：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ACTなので控えに回りたく！ 22:58：Saratoga@4-1928：ひとまずは…あの大きいの、ですね 22:59：（凸）：でもあれで駆逐艦なんだぜ？ 22:59：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6>=7 「デヴァステイター、いっておいで」 ナ級？を偵察です KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 51,4 → 5 → 失敗 22:59：Saratoga@4-1928：Oh… 23:00：（凸）：どうする？ 23:00：Saratoga@4-1928：ふむ… 23:00：Saratoga@4-1928：1回だけ… 23:00：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6 振り直しです KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:01：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6>=7 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 23:01：Saratoga@4-1928：デヴァステイター！？どこへ行くの！ 23:01：Iowa@4-1934：Oh… 23:01：Saratoga@4-1928：流しますねー 23:01：Ташкент@4-1939：「あの奇妙な物体を見て同様してるようだね…」 23:01：Saratoga@4-1928：「おかえりデヴァステイター」 23:02：Saratoga@4-1928：「oh my god…これが敵の策略というわけですか」 23:02：Iowa@4-1934：「中々やるようね、あのデカブツ」 23:02：Ташкент@4-1939：「策略…なのかなぁ」 23:02：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「どんまいですよ姉さま！」 23:02：磯風@4-1937：「（そのデバステーターがアレなだけでは？）」 23:03：Ташкент@4-1939：「まあいいか、レーダーなら大丈夫かもしれない」 23:04：Ташкент@4-1939：「…どうする？」＞プリンツ 23:04：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ならいきましょう！ 23:05：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「了解、レーダー起動します！」　ｘ規律　ACTよりー 23:05：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ACT KanColle : アクシデント表(2) → 意外な手応え。その判定に使った個性の属性（【長所】と【弱点】）が反対になる。自分が判定を行うとき以外はこの効果は無視する。 23:06：Iowa@4-1934：ナイス！ 23:06：磯風@4-1937：反転 23:06：Ташкент@4-1939：Хорошо! 23:06：（凸）：やりますねぇ 23:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：対象名旧でいいよね 23:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ナ級 23:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：本判定いくぞー 23:06：Iowa@4-1934：せやな 23:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6>=6 「びびっと来ました！」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 23:07：駆逐ナ級（？）：流石に電探は無理だー 23:07：駆逐ナ級（？）：３ 23:07：Iowa@4-1934：むむ 23:07：Iowa@4-1934：まいっか 23:07：駆逐ナ級（？）：返しだー 23:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「隊列の中央付近みたい、注意して！」 23:08：駆逐ナ級（？）：対空電探　偵察9 23:08：（凸）：…なんで電探のくせに迎撃できるんだ？ 23:08：Saratoga@4-1928：「Thanks、Eugen！」 23:08：Iowa@4-1934：ジャミングが実用化されていた？ 23:09：駆逐ナ級（？）：choiceサラ,オイゲン,アイオワ,磯風,タシュ KanColle : (CHOICEサラ,オイゲン,アイオワ,磯風,タシュ) → アイオワ 23:09：Ташкент@4-1939：「Ладно.」 23:09：Iowa@4-1934：「Hey,Come on！」 23:09：どどんとふ：（凸）がカードを開きました。 23:09：Iowa@4-1934：迎撃しません 23:09：（凸）：なるほどな 23:10：（凸）：じゃあ変更とかあるかい？ 23:10：Ташкент@4-1939：んー・・・・ 23:10：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:10：磯風@4-1937：んー 23:10：どどんとふ：「Saratoga@4-1928」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 23:11：どどんとふ：「（凸）」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 23:11：Ташкент@4-1939：このままでいいか…ままよ 23:11：磯風@4-1937：変更なしで 23:11：どどんとふ：「（凸）」がメッセージカードを変更しました 23:11：（凸）：よし 23:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：このままで 23:11：磯風@4-1937：いや 23:11：磯風@4-1937：変更します 23:11：どどんとふ：「磯風@4-1937」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 23:11：どどんとふ：「磯風@4-1937」がメッセージカードを変更しました 23:12：どどんとふ：「Saratoga@4-1928」がメッセージカードを変更しました 23:12：Saratoga@4-1928：OK 23:12：（凸）：OK? 23:12：磯風@4-1937：おｋ 23:12：Iowa@4-1934：Okey 23:12：（凸）：じゃあ3数えたらオープン！ 23:12：（凸）：3 23:12：（凸）：2 23:12：（凸）：1 23:12：（凸）：0！ 23:12：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934が「（凸）」のカードを受け取りました。 23:12：どどんとふ：（凸）がカードを公開しました。「ナ級（？）「３」 イ級１「４」 イ級２「５」 ロ級１「５」 ロ級２「３」」 23:12：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937がカードを公開しました。「航行序列3」 23:12：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934がカードを公開しました。「一番前！5よ！」 23:12：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:13：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933がカードを公開しました。「シンガリの序列１はまかせて！」 23:13：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928がカードを公開しました。「序列は4ですよ。」 23:13：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:13：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939がカードを公開しました。「航行序列：「2」」 23:13：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 23:13：磯風@4-1937：見事にばらけた 23:13：PrinzEugen@4-1933：綺麗な単縦陣！ 23:13：Ташкент@4-1939：ほほう 23:14：（凸）：一方敵は複縦陣 23:14：Ташкент@4-1939：相手に空母がいるわけでもなし… 23:14：Saratoga@4-1928：hm。イソカゼ、一隻吸いましょうか？ 23:14：磯風@4-1937：んー大丈夫だと思います 23:15：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ディフェンスの固有だもんね 23:15：Saratoga@4-1928：OK、では行きましょう 23:17：（凸）：では何かある？ 23:18：磯風@4-1937：私は無し 23:18：PrinzEugen@4-1933：こっちはなしー 23:18：Saratoga@4-1928：無しでいいでしょう 23:18：（凸）：うい 戦闘情報 航空戦 23:18：（凸）：じゃあ航空戦ですね 23:19：Saratoga@4-1928：艦上攻撃機！ 23:19：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6 「サラの子たち、お願いしますね」 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:19：Saratoga@4-1928：「おかえりデヴァステイター」 23:20：Ташкент@4-1939：はい 23:20：（凸）：はい 23:20：（凸）：あぁ、そうそう　 23:20：Saratoga@4-1928：「戦果は…そう…」 23:20：（凸）：勝利条件はナ級（？）の撃破ね 23:20：どどんとふ：「Ташкент@4-1939」がログインしました。 23:21：どどんとふ：「磯風@4-1937」がログインしました。 砲撃戦フェイズ～1サイクル目 23:21：Saratoga@4-1928：では砲撃戦に行きましょうか… 23:22：（凸）：はい 23:22：Iowa@4-1934：長射程パス！(ふらいんぐ) 23:22：（凸）：じゃあ射程：中 23:23：Iowa@4-1934：中…中もなぁ… 23:23：磯風@4-1937：先にタシュとオイゲンに前を掃除してもらう感じ？ 23:23：PrinzEugen@4-1933：１Rちゅうにアイオワ産の前はあかないか 23:23：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あけられる！ 23:23：Iowa@4-1934：あ、そうかタシュも中に伸びてんだっけ 23:23：Ташкент@4-1939：一応サラも動ける（15.5cm 23:23：Saratoga@4-1928：そうですねー 23:23：磯風@4-1937：なのです 23:24：Iowa@4-1934：んじゃ待っていいかしら？ 23:24：（凸）：アイオワさんパスだね？ 23:24：Iowa@4-1934：サラは目の前いるでしょ 23:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「タシュ、ツユハライ作戦です！」 23:24：（凸）：じゃあサラさんはどうかな？ 23:24：Saratoga@4-1928：サラも待機しますね 23:24：（凸）：はい 23:24：Iowa@4-1934：中射程パスー 23:24：（凸）：タシュ 23:24：Saratoga@4-1928：「ツユハライ作戦！？なんかかっこいいです！」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1939：では序列5にいるイ級2に攻撃だよ 23:24：（凸）：はい 23:25：Ташкент@4-1939：「了解。ツユハラーイ作戦だね。行くよ」 23:25：Ташкент@4-1939：【130mm B-13連装砲】《おおらか/3-3》　目標値5、命中1 23:25：Ташкент@4-1939：（こんな名前だけどデータ上は小口径主砲です 23:26：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6+1>=5 「どいてもらおうか！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 115,6＋1 → 12 → 成功 23:26：（凸）：いいぞいいぞ 23:26：Ташкент@4-1939：連撃 23:27：Ташкент@4-1939：【魚雷】《笑顔/2-7》　目標値5、命中1、連撃-2 23:27：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6+1-2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+1-2>=5) → 73,4-1 → 6 → 成功 23:27：Ташкент@4-1939：妨害は？ 23:27：（凸）：ないですね 23:27：（凸）：二級じゃないので 23:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：さすがにね 23:27：Ташкент@4-1939：強いよねあいつ… 23:28：Ташкент@4-1939：総合火力は4D6だね 23:28：（凸）：どぞ 23:28：Ташкент@4-1939：4d6 「Ураааааа！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 153,3,4,5 → 15 23:28：（凸）：惜しいな… 23:28：（凸）：１足りない 23:28：磯風@4-1937：妖怪かな 23:28：Ташкент@4-1939：いちたりねえ！声援だぁ！ 23:29：磯風@4-1937：声援出します 23:29：Saratoga@4-1928：oh… 23:29：PrinzEugen@4-1933：タシュのほうが安いかな？ 23:29：Ташкент@4-1939：逆にいえば1点で確殺できる 23:29：Ташкент@4-1939：たのむー 23:29：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ちゃうわ 23:29：磯風@4-1937：1点だし私からで 23:30：PrinzEugen@4-1933：だね 23:30：磯風@4-1937：「もう少しいけるぞ。こちらも弾幕を張る。その缶なら、行けるだろう」＋１ 23:31：Ташкент@4-1939：15+1d6 「Большое спасибо!」（ありがとう！助かるよ！） KanColle : (15+1D6) → 15+11 → 16 23:32：Ташкент@4-1939：美しい… 23:32：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いいね 23:32：磯風@4-1937：ふつくしい 23:32：Saratoga@4-1928：ジャストキル！ 23:32：島田イ級：「う、うわあああああああああああああ！！」(CV：島田敏） 23:32：Ташкент@4-1939：「まずは一体…」 23:32：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ぐーと！　続きますよー」　５のロ級に【中口径主砲】 23:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いいかな？ 23:33：Saratoga@4-1928：Go! 23:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6>=5 「プリンツ・オイゲン いきますっ」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 84,4 → 8 → 成功 23:34：PrinzEugen@4-1933：当たってればダメージいくよー 23:34：（凸）：うい 23:34：PrinzEugen@4-1933：（手続き上一応確認） 23:34：（凸）：命中 23:34：PrinzEugen@4-1933：5d6 「ふぁいやー！ふぁいやー！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 131,2,2,2,6 → 13 23:34：（凸）：んー足りない 23:35：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おや 23:35：Saratoga@4-1928：腐ってます… 23:35：PrinzEugen@4-1933：もらっちゃっていいかな 23:35：Ташкент@4-1939：あたしと磯風が2点持ってるね 23:35：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ほぼほぼ確殺なら 23:35：Ташкент@4-1939：ちゃうわ間違えた 23:35：Ташкент@4-1939：あたしから2点いくよー 23:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おねがーい 23:36：Ташкент@4-1939：「今ので怯んだ、もう一息だよ！」+2 23:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6+13>=16 「夾叉！ こんどこそっ」 KanColle : (2D6+13>=16) → 72,5＋13 → 20 → 成功 23:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「やったっ　アイオワさん、前をあけました！」 23:37：島田イ級：「や、やられた！」 23:38：Iowa@4-1934：「Thanks,二人とも」 23:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「これがツユハライ作戦！」 23:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「それじゃ、Iowa！」 23:38：Ташкент@4-1939：「ツユハラーイ作戦成功だ！」 23:38：（凸）：射程：短 23:38：Iowa@4-1934：「Okey,派手にかましましょう！」 23:39：Iowa@4-1934：ナ級らしきなにかに攻撃 23:40：Iowa@4-1934：16inch Mk.7でいくので高初速が乗るね(試製41相当) 23:40：（凸）：ひええ 23:40：磯風@4-1937：ひえー 23:40：Ташкент@4-1939：やっべえもの持ってんな 23:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あわわ 23:41：Iowa@4-1934：2d6+1+1+1 「さぁ、いくわよ、Mk.7！」 KanColle : (2D6+1+1+1) → 105,5+1+1+1 → 13 23:41：（凸）：うひぃ 23:41：Iowa@4-1934：単発止めで 23:41：（凸）：命中 23:42：Iowa@4-1934：火力4+砲4D　+固有効果でダメージに3+4+3 23:42：Iowa@4-1934：砲3だわ 23:42：（凸）：何その火力ー！？ 23:42：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わあわあ 23:42：Ташкент@4-1939：※レベル1です 23:43：Iowa@4-1934：いくぞー！ 23:43：Iowa@4-1934：(4+3)d6+3+4+3 <> KanColle : (7D6+3+4+3) → 281,4,4,4,4,5,6+3+4+3 → 38 23:43：Saratoga@4-1928：あっ… 23:43：（凸）：たっかｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 23:43：Ташкент@4-1939：君、装甲いくつだったっけ・・・？ 23:43：Iowa@4-1934：「Open fire！！」 23:43：駆逐ナ級（？）：「イテェナァ」装甲9です 23:43：Ташкент@4-1939：はい・・・ 23:44：磯風@4-1937：一撃ぇ・・・・・・ 23:44：駆逐ナ級（？）：ではその瞬間 23:44：Saratoga@4-1928：「やりましたか！？」 23:44：駆逐ナ級（？）：手と足が出てきて 23:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おおっ 23:44：駆逐ナ級（？）：「ヤメロッテェモウ」 23:44：Iowa@4-1934：「hm？」 23:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「あわわっ」 23:45：Ташкент@4-1939：「・・・？」 23:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「あれ、何やら喋ってます？」 23:45：磯風@4-1937：「おや？」 23:45：駆逐ナ級（？）：「ハラ減ッタナァ・・・」　などと言いながら撤退していきました… 23:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「…‥」 23:45：Ташкент@4-1939：「なんだあれは…」 23:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「手と足みたいなのが生えてましたね」 23:46：磯風@4-1937：「珍妙なものを見たな」 23:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「…あっ！イソカゼが焼いていません！」 23:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「獲物を逃しちゃいましたね」 23:46：Iowa@4-1934：「変形…」（こころなしか目が輝いている 23:46：Ташкент@4-1939：「アレ、食うつもりだったの？」 23:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：prinz KanColle :プリンちゃんリアクション表(22) → ○○とか、苦手だし…… 23:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「あんまり美味しそうじゃない…」 23:47：磯風@4-1937：「あれは殻をむかないと焼けないな」 23:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「あの生えていた手足の部分とか行けそうじゃないですか？」 23:47：Saratoga@4-1928：それはそれとして攻撃しましょう 23:47：Ташкент@4-1939：「そもそも食べられるものじゃないよ…」 23:47：Saratoga@4-1928：デヴァステイター！ 23:47：（凸）：ちなみにもう勝利条件満たしちゃってるんですけど 23:47：（凸）：どうする？ 23:47：Ташкент@4-1939：「……あっ、だからってイ級を食べようなんて考えてないよね！？」 23:48：Saratoga@4-1928：倒してない敵の戦果が貰えるのでしたら 23:48：（凸）：あげていいよ 23:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ならまあ時短かな 23:48：Iowa@4-1934：「どっかではイ級を焼いたものを食べてたって聞いたけど…」 23:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「…‥えっ？ええ、勿論。今はそんな事考えてませんよ」 23:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「硬かったですし」 23:48：Ташкент@4-1939：「ええっ！」 23:48：Iowa@4-1934：「揚げたんだっけ？」 23:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「wow、揚げればよかったんですね…」 23:49：Ташкент@4-1939：「本当かい…？ちょっと想像がつかないな」 23:49：磯風@4-1937：「なるほど、たしかにてんぷらなら」 23:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「生は固くてとてもとても…なるほどフライ」 23:50：Ташкент@4-1939：「へえ…」 23:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ええ…」　珍しく引いてる 23:50：磯風@4-1937：「なるほど、料理のし甲斐がありそうだ」 23:50：Ташкент@4-1939：そういや規律○になったんだったこの子 23:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：リアクション表がね！ 23:51：Iowa@4-1934：「…イ級、一匹残ってるわね……」 23:51：Saratoga@4-1928：キラーン 23:51：Ташкент@4-1939：「まさか」 23:52：磯風@4-1937：「串の用意も七輪の用意も完璧だぞ」 23:52：Saratoga@4-1928：2d>=5 「デヴァステイター！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 23:52：Saratoga@4-1928：デヴァステイター！ 23:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おおう 23:52：磯風@4-1937：やっぱりぽんこつ 23:52：Ташкент@4-1939：「ちょっと待った！そろそろ帰投しなきゃいけないこと忘れてない！？」 23:52：Saratoga@4-1928：「デヴァステイター？どうして甲板から飛び出してくれないの？」 23:53：Ташкент@4-1939：「もう日が暮れてきてる。」 23:53：Iowa@4-1934：邪心が… 23:53：Saratoga@4-1928：「えっでもイ級が…」 23:53：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、仕方あるまい。焼くのは次の機会だ」 23:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「深追い厳禁ですよ姉さま！　あんまり美味しくなさそうだし…」 23:53：Ташкент@4-1939：「欲に目がくらんで深追いなんかしたら、ドツボにハマるかもしれないでしょ。」 23:54：Saratoga@4-1928：「うっ…うう…分かりました。帰投しましょう…」 23:54：Iowa@4-1934：「nn,仕方ないわね…次は投網持ってきましょう、サラ」 23:54：Ташкент@4-1939：「我慢だよ、我慢」（サラの背中をぽんぽんと軽く叩く 23:54：Saratoga@4-1928：「Oh、ナイスアイデアですIowa！」 23:55：Saratoga@4-1928：「Ташкентもその時は手伝ってくださいね」　叩いてきたタシュに振り返って、腕をとってぶんぶん 23:56：Ташкент@4-1939：「えっ、あたしもかい。」 23:56：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「普通に倒しましょうよぉ～」 23:57：Saratoga@4-1928：「ほら、オクトーバーフェストの目玉になるかもしれないわ」 23:57：Ташкент@4-1939：「本当かなぁ」 23:57：Saratoga@4-1928：「帰ったら提督に相談しましょうね」 23:58：Saratoga@4-1928：帰りましょう、帰りましょう 23:58：提督代理：嫌に決まってるだろうが！ 23:58：提督代理：と後に言われたそうです… 23:58：Ташкент@4-1939：まあ、そうなるな 23:58：Saratoga@4-1928：そんな！ 23:58：PrinzEugen@4-1933：残当 23:59：磯風@4-1937：致し方なし 23:59：Iowa@4-1934：せやろな。 戦果 23:59：Saratoga@4-1928：戦果振りますね 00:00：（凸）：はいどうぞ 00:00：Saratoga@4-1928：対数5の6個？ 00:00：Saratoga@4-1928：6b6 KanColle : (6B6) → 2,3,3,3,4,5 00:00：Saratoga@4-1928：hm 00:00：Saratoga@4-1928：任意は燃料ですね 00:00：Ташкент@4-1939：感情は死んではいなかった！ 00:01：Saratoga@4-1928：死んでます死んでます 00:01：Ташкент@4-1939：感情って6か！死んでるやん・・・ 00:01：Saratoga@4-1928：2d+5 fuel KanColle : (2D6+5) → 93,6+5 → 14 00:01：Saratoga@4-1928：ミス 00:02：Saratoga@4-1928：1d+1d+3d+1d 燃料／弾薬／鋼材／ボーキサイト KanColle : (1D6+1D6+3D6+1D6) → 33+66+103,3,4+44 → 23 00:02：Saratoga@4-1928：8,11,15,9 00:03：（凸）：OK 00:04：Ташкент@4-1939：よく見たら334がある… 00:04：Iowa@4-1934：なんでや！ 00:05：Saratoga@4-1928：なんでや！ 00:06：（凸）：さて 00:06：（凸）：続きはあとで！ 00:06：（凸）：ということでお疲れさまでした！ 00:06：磯風@4-1937：お疲れ様でした 00:06：Saratoga@4-1928：お疲れさまでした 00:06：Ташкент@4-1939：お疲れ様でした 00:06：Iowa@4-1934：お疲れさまでしたー 00:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おつかれさま！ 鎮守府フェイズ～2サイクル目 マスターシーン：「まぁ、そうなるな」 21:34：（凸）：はい 21:34：（凸）：では再開していきましょう 21:34：（凸）：よろしくお願いします 21:34：Saratoga@4-1928：よろしくお願いしますね 21:34：Ташкент@4-1939：よろしくお願いします。 21:35：Iowa@4-1934：よろしくおねがいしまーす 21:35：磯風@4-1937：よろしくお願いします 21:35：（凸）：皆さん鎮守府に帰還しますね 21:35：Saratoga@4-1928：前回のあらすじです：イ級は食用 21:35：（凸）：で提督代理に報告しようね 21:35：磯風@4-1937：艦載戦勝利なので、百戦錬磨念のため宣言しときます 21:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よろしくお願いします！ 21:36：（凸）：はい 21:36：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督！凱旋ですよ。」　ドアバァン 21:36：提督代理：「お前らよくやってくれた」 21:36：Iowa@4-1934：「トーゼンよ」ドヤァァァ 21:36：磯風@4-1937：「残念ながら、海の珍味になりえそうなものは持ち帰れなかったが」 21:36：提督代理：「大したことはなかったようだが変な奴がいたんだってな？」 21:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「勝利祝に一杯やりましょう！」　ビア樽どん 21:37：Saratoga@4-1928：「ナイスアイデアねEugen！」 21:37：Saratoga@4-1928：「ささっ、提督も」 21:37：Ташкент@4-1939：「いつの間にそんな樽を…」 21:37：提督代理：「仕事中だからな。今は飲めねぇ」 21:38：Ташкент@4-1939：「そりゃそうだ。」 21:38：提督代理：「あぁ、戦闘状況はモニターできるみたいだからよ」 21:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「mm、おかたいのですね」 21:38：提督代理：「だから知ってるのさ」 21:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうですね、普通の駆逐艦だと思ったのですが」 21:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「中の人がいました」 21:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ではブレイコーということで　…なんだったんでしょうアレ」 21:39：磯風@4-1937：「人かどうかは分からんが、なんなんだろうな？」 21:39：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ぐびぐび 21:39：Saratoga@4-1928：「何だったんでしょう…？」 21:39：提督代理：「そうみてぇ…イ級の後期型に脚が生えてるとか聞いたこともあるが」 21:39：提督代理：「とにかく考えても仕方ねぇ。」 21:39：Saratoga@4-1928：「あ、Eugen。サラのジョッキはあります？」 21:39：Iowa@4-1934：「深海棲艦は変形システムを実装してたのねぇ…」 21:39：提督代理：「もし今後現れたときにとっつかまえてやればいい」 21:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ちゃんと人数分持ってきてますよサラトガ姉さま　…深海棲艦も何か変化してるのかなぁ？」 21:40：Ташкент@4-1939：「ナ級という新型の深海駆逐艦、あれの類型かと思えばそうでもなさそうだし…」 21:40：磯風@4-1937：「なるほど、では次は鹵獲だな。ああ、私もビールを貰おう」 21:40：Iowa@4-1934：「Oh,ナイスアイデア！」 21:40：提督代理：「だからお前らにはまたオクトーバーフェスの準備を続けてもらおうか」 21:40：提督代理：「食材は十分のようだが」 21:40：Iowa@4-1934：「やっぱり次は投網ね」 21:41：提督代理：「食材だけではなく会場（瑞雲パラダイス）の準備や」 21:41：Ташкент@4-1939：「そうだね。…っていうか報告の時から飲み始めるのはやめときなよ」 21:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「Thanks、Eugen！やっぱり持つべきものはドイツの子ですね」 21:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうですね、今度こそ捕まえなくては」 21:41：提督代理：「さらなる来客の手配も進めてほしい」 21:41：提督代理：「Ташкент、聞いててくれたか？」 21:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「良いじゃないですか、勝利の祝杯です」 21:42：提督代理：周りに気を使ってあげる提督の鑑 21:42：Ташкент@4-1939：「うん。会場の準備ね、これはまた大変そうだけど…」 21:42：Saratoga@4-1928：サラをもっと頼っていいのよ！ 21:43：提督代理：「幸い、総本山日向達も協力してくれるようだ。うまく進めて行ってくれ」 21:43：Saratoga@4-1928：「そういえばGuest、来客については…お話は出てましたっけ？」 21:43：提督代理：「ということを他の連中にも伝えてほしい」 21:43：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「またみんなで力を合わせればすぐおわりますよ！　おわったらまた乾杯しましょう！」 21:43：Saratoga@4-1928：「どなたをご招待する、とか」 21:43：磯風@4-1937：「（不思議だ。日向さんという時点で不安しかない）」 21:44：Ташкент@4-1939：「日向って…あの緑色の分厚い服…法被というんだっけ。を着た人だよね」 21:44：提督代理：「そうだな。瑞雲教教主の航空戦艦で、この鎮守府とパートナーシップを結んでいるそうだ」 21:45：Ташкент@4-1939：「ず、瑞雲教…？」 21:45：Saratoga@4-1928：教主なんですか…？ 21:45：提督代理：「あまり気にしない方がいいかもしれねぇが」 21:45：磯風@4-1937：「タシュケント。アレの瑞雲への執着は気にしない方がいいぞ」 21:45：提督代理：「アトラクションパークとしてはかなり成功しているそうだからな。」 21:45：提督代理：「頼れるはずだ」 21:45：Iowa@4-1934：「随分とファンキーねぇ」 21:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「日本はやっぱりクレイジーですねぇ」 21:46：Saratoga@4-1928：ごくごく 21:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ぜひぜひ人心をつかむポイントを教えてもらいましょう！」 21:46：Ташкент@4-1939：「瑞雲のことは別として、日向の経験や技術は頼れそうだね」 21:46：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、一応、アレでも、最低限は戦艦だからな」 21:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「nagatoの同僚ですか」 21:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「なら頼りになりますね、きっと」 21:48：磯風@4-1937：「あ、うん、ああ……」 21:48：Ташкент@4-1939：「きっと大丈夫だろう、きっと…」 21:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「イソカゼ？」 21:48：Iowa@4-1934：「タシュ？どうしたの？」 21:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「頼れる？最低限？　どっちなのかな…　まあ実際に会ってみればわかりますね」 21:49：Ташкент@4-1939：「（ここに来る時に、あの人に瑞雲を勧められたっけ…）」と思い出しながら苦笑 21:49：提督代理：「とりあえず瑞雲の話さえスルーしときゃ大丈夫ってことだ」 21:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「ズイウン？ですか。OK、分かりました」 21:50：提督代理：「あぁ 21:50：提督代理：「頼んだぜ」 21:50：磯風@4-1937：「（おかしいな、長門さんも日向さんも頼りになるはずなんだが、どうして言葉に詰まるのだろうか？）」 21:50：Ташкент@4-1939：「了解、頑張ります」 21:51：（凸）：さて、任務についてですが 21:51：Iowa@4-1934：「Okie-dokie」 21:51：（凸）：「会場準備や来客の手配を進めろ」　交流/日常/任務シーンを4回以上成功 21:51：Saratoga@4-1928：「任せてください」 21:51：Saratoga@4-1928：hm 21:51：磯風@4-1937：「了解した」 21:51：（凸）：さらに拡張任務「もっと食べ物を集めろ」　さらに集めるといいことあるよ 21:52：（凸）：で、私1サイクル目の追加任務シーンで招待状って書きましたね？ 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：そういえば 21:52：Ташкент@4-1939：うん 21:52：（凸）：会場準備、来客手配の1回にカウントします 21:52：（凸）：2サイクル目の布石って書いたのはそういうことです 21:53：Ташкент@4-1939：つまり今は1/4か 21:53：（凸）：そうだな 21:54：Saratoga@4-1928：それを踏まえてカードですね？提督 21:54：Ташкент@4-1939：「会場の設営に来客の手配……客が多ければ必要になる食材も必然と多くなる、か」 21:55：（凸）：そうだな 21:55：Ташкент@4-1939：「大変な仕事だ。」 21:55：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、5人でかかればなんとかなりますよ」 21:55：Saratoga@4-1928：なんとかなるんですか？ 21:56：Ташкент@4-1939：それはあたし達次第さ 21:56：提督代理：まぁポイントには加算されないが 21:56：提督代理：NPCの連中もうまく活用するといいかもな 22:01：（凸）：hai 22:01：（凸）：シャッフル終了 22:01：Iowa@4-1934：hey 22:01：Iowa@4-1934：最初行っちゃっていいかしら 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：任せましたよIowa！ 22:01：磯風@4-1937：どうぞどうぞ Iowa：日常「球速も大事」->釣り 22:01：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:01：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934がカードを公開しました。「日常　休息も大事」 22:01：Iowa@4-1934：休息 22:02：Iowa@4-1934：evnt KanColle : 日常イベント表(4) → 釣り：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《おおらか／性格３》で判定。（着任p220） 22:02：Ташкент@4-1939：艦隊戦から帰ったばかりだからね 22:02：Saratoga@4-1928：休肝日ですね 22:02：Iowa@4-1934：ほほーん 22:02：磯風@4-1937：釣り 22:02：（凸）：じゃあ鰯の釣り堀が提供される 22:02：日向（NPC)：まぁ、そのくらい提供しよう 22:03：Saratoga@4-1928：釣り大会ですね！ 22:03：Iowa@4-1934：体験型イベントね！ 22:03：日向（NPC)：「休憩にこの鰯の釣り堀を貸してやろう」 22:03：日向（NPC)：「釣った鰯をそのまま調理できる設備付きだ」 22:04：Iowa@4-1934：「WoW！」 22:04：Saratoga@4-1928：「Wow…素敵ね」 22:04：磯風@4-1937：「すばらしいな」 22:04：Ташкент@4-1939：「氷に穴を開けずに釣りが出来るなんて楽でいいな。あれもあれで好きだけど」 22:05：Iowa@4-1934：「Fishing…勝負の時間ね！」 22:05：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「えっ、氷の中にお魚がいるんですか！？」 22:05：Saratoga@4-1928：「勝負…っ！」 22:05：Ташкент@4-1939：「いるよ。」 22:05：Iowa@4-1934：「キノコ採りでは負けても今度は負けないわ！」 22:05：Saratoga@4-1928：「受けて立ちましょう、Iowa！」 22:05：Ташкент@4-1939：「二人とも燃えてる。あたしも負けたくはないな」 22:06：Saratoga@4-1928：「fishingでも勝つのはサラですよ！」 22:06：磯風@4-1937：「休息になのに勝負か。まぁうちの艦隊らしくていいか。さて、私もゆくとするか」 22:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「たとえ火の中氷の中、負けないっ」 22:08：Ташкент@4-1939：「……もしかしたら、変わったものも釣れちゃうかも」 22:08：Iowa@4-1934：「sardine以外にも何かが？それも面白いわね」 22:09：磯風@4-1937：「サメが釣れたりしたら面白いかもな。さすがに冗談だが」 22:09：Iowa@4-1934：「もしそうなったらチェーンソーが要るわね」 22:09：Ташкент@4-1939：「あはは。冗談半分だけど、もし本当に釣れたら面白いね」 22:09：Saratoga@4-1928：「それじゃ、一番大きな魚を釣った人が勝ち、ですね！」 22:10：日向（NPC)：「ならば試してみるがいい」　ガチャでSSRを最大まで重ねる確率まで行けばあるいは 22:10：Iowa@4-1934：「Okey！行くわよ！」 22:10：Iowa@4-1934：判定をもらおう 22:10：Ташкент@4-1939：「うん！」 22:10：（凸）：ダイターン 22:10：Saratoga@4-1928：「Letsgo!」 22:11：（凸）：生き物 22:11：（凸）：とかだな 22:11：（凸）：勝負事なので負けず嫌いもいいか 22:11：Ташкент@4-1939：すごい元気に争ってるし元気でもよさそう 22:12：（凸）：とりあえずこの3つで 22:12：（凸）：元気は＋修正でならいいよ 22:12：（凸）：+1 22:12：Iowa@4-1934：釣ったら食べるから食べ物で+補正って言おうかと思ったが 22:12：Iowa@4-1934：そっちでもらえるならそれでもいいな 22:12：（凸）：弱点はちょっと＋できないですｗ 22:13：Iowa@4-1934：弱点だったわ！ 22:13：磯風@4-1937：hahaha 22:13：Iowa@4-1934：(個性シミュへの反映ミス) 22:13：（凸）：むしろマイナス主張まで始まるので僕は何も聞かなかったことにする 22:13：Iowa@4-1934：じゃあ負けず嫌いを元気代用で、元気で+1補正 22:14：（凸）：いいよ 22:15：Iowa@4-1934：2d6+1>=6 「Hey,Come on！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 73,4＋1 → 8 → 成功 22:15：Iowa@4-1934：よし皆、ダイス振ろうぜ！ 22:15：Saratoga@4-1928：OK! 22:15：Iowa@4-1934：1d100でかい者勝ちで！ 22:15：日向（NPC)：1d100 そうか KanColle : (1D100) → 12 22:15：磯風@4-1937：1d100 KanColle : (1D100) → 19 22:15：Iowa@4-1934：1d100 KanColle : (1D100) → 57 22:15：Ташкент@4-1939：1d100 KanColle : (1D100) → 12 22:15：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d100 KanColle : (1D100) → 4 22:15：Saratoga@4-1928：1d100 負けませんよ KanColle : (1D100) → 42 22:16：Ташкент@4-1939：「…本当に鰯ばかりだ」 22:16：PrinzEugen@4-1933：さすがSP！ 22:16：Saratoga@4-1928：て、程度が低い… 22:16：（凸）：アメリカ組、迫真のアメリカンサイズ 22:16：磯風@4-1937：「あまり釣れんな・・・・・・」 22:16：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「これ、稚魚みたいです…　リリースしてあげる…」 22:16：Iowa@4-1934：「Yeah！結構いいサイズじゃない？」 22:16：Ташкент@4-1939：「それは…」 22:16：日向（NPC)：「やるな、アメリカン。」 22:17：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「すっごい！　さすがですねアイオワさん！」 22:17：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、Iowa！サラも大物を！」 22:17：Iowa@4-1934：「でっしょー？」 22:17：Saratoga@4-1928：「！！」 22:17：Ташкент@4-1939：「大物だね。流石だ！」 22:17：Saratoga@4-1928：一回り小さいイワシを釣ってます 22:17：日向（NPC)：「ふふ、これも瑞雲の導きか…　まぁ、そうなるな」 22:18：磯風@4-1937：「サラトガさんもそこそこ大物だが、アイオワさんの勝ちだな」 22:18：Saratoga@4-1928：「Oh my god…勝利の女神はIowaに微笑みましたか」 22:19：日向（NPC)：「そうだな…瑞雲の女神は奴に微笑んだ。見事だ」 22:19：Iowa@4-1934：「ヒューガ、これ面白いわね！イベント当日は出来るの？」 22:20：日向（NPC)：「無論だ。瑞雲に導かれし者たちの寄付で最近作ったばかりだからな」 22:20：日向（NPC)：「使わない手はあるまい」 22:20：Iowa@4-1934：「Niceね！」 22:21：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、これはいい目玉になりますね！」 22:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「いいですね！盛り上がると思います」 22:21：Ташкент@4-1939：「来客も増えそうだ」 22:21：磯風@4-1937：「大うけだろうな。味覚としても申し分ないだろうし」 22:22：日向（NPC)：「我々の瑞雲はこれからだ」 22:22：Iowa@4-1934：「そういえば食べれるんだったわね。早速調理しましょう」 22:23：Saratoga@4-1928：「何を作りましょうか？」 22:23：Iowa@4-1934：「Heyヒューガ、オススメは？」 22:24：日向（NPC)：「そうだな…」 22:24：日向（NPC)：「この瑞雲グリルを使って唐揚げとかいいな…」 22:24：Ташкент@4-1939：「ちょうど魚料理のレシピもストックされているみたいだ。これを参考にしてみよう」 22:24：Saratoga@4-1928：「カラアゲ…聞いたことがあります。ビールにとても合うんだとか」 22:25：Iowa@4-1934：「Fried fish？」 22:25：磯風@4-1937：「（瑞雲についてはもうツッコまんぞ）」 22:25：日向（NPC)：「この瑞雲グリルはすごいぞ。揚げてもよし、焼いてもよし。なんでも使える」 22:26：Iowa@4-1934：「それじゃあ一通り作ってみましょうか」 22:26：磯風@4-1937：「揚げるなら、から揚げ　天ぷら、フライでいろいろやってみてもいいな」 22:26：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ビールの準備してきますね！サーバーとか」 22:27：磯風@4-1937：「ビールだけでなく日本酒やワインもいいらしいぞ」 22:27：Saratoga@4-1928：「サラも手伝うわ、Eugen」 22:28：日向（NPC)：「サーバーもフードコート併設の瑞雲サーバーがある。抜かりはない」 22:28：Ташкент@4-1939：「なんでもありだね」 22:28：日向（NPC)：「そうだ。瑞雲だからな」 22:28：Iowa@4-1934：「それじゃ私達は料理を始めましょう、ビールが冷たいうちに！」 22:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「プロペラを回すと注げるんですね、すごーい！」 22:29：Saratoga@4-1928：「Wow、どういう仕組なのかしら」 22:29：Ташкент@4-1939：「そうだね。早速始めよう」 22:30：（凸）：ということで会場手配　「釣り堀の確保」が出来ました！ 22:30：Iowa@4-1934：こんなところか 22:31：（凸）：報酬は思い出の品を獲得ですって 22:31：Saratoga@4-1928：良いですね 22:31：Ташкент@4-1939：鰯…？それとも釣り竿…？ 22:31：Iowa@4-1934：ほむん 22:31：Saratoga@4-1928：一等賞のメダルとか 22:31：（凸）：その辺はお好きにどうぞ 22:32：日向（NPC)：瑞雲の刻まれた一等賞の金メダルもあるぞ 22:32：Iowa@4-1934：竿…は当日に多いほうがいいだろうから 22:32：Iowa@4-1934：イワシのカラアゲもらいましょうか 22:32：（凸）：いいだろう 22:32：（凸）：あれこれ戦場で食べるやつでは（ 22:33：Iowa@4-1934：戦場で竿振り回すのとどっちがいいかね！ 22:33：Saratoga@4-1928：戦闘糧食です 22:33：Ташкент@4-1939：もれなくキラキラが突く模様 22:33：提督代理：どう考えても食う方がマシだな（真顔） 22:34：提督代理：腹が減っては戦えねぇからなぁ 22:34：Iowa@4-1934：忙しい提督代理にはイワシのカラアゲバーガーを差し入れしておきましょう。 22:34：提督代理：そうだろぉ！タシュー！！ 22:34：Ташкент@4-1939：まぁ、そうなるな… 22:34：Saratoga@4-1928：いぐざくとりー！ 22:34：日向（NPC)：まぁ、そうなるな 22:34：磯風@4-1937：まぁ、そうなるな 補助行動 22:34：（凸）：ということで後は補助行動 22:34：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 とりあえず空色（ｒｙをプリンツに使用してチェックを消そう KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:35：Iowa@4-1934：補助行動は私はなしでいいな 22:35：Ташкент@4-1939：+1で3点 22:35：磯風@4-1937：補助行動無しなのです 22:35：Saratoga@4-1928：ｈｍ…様子見でいいでしょう 22:35：Ташкент@4-1939：そうだ、1個埋まってないから発見したい 22:36：Iowa@4-1934：やっとけやっとけ 22:36：Ташкент@4-1939：どこに置くんだったっけ… 22:36：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 そうだ、《魚雷》だったかもしれない KanColle : (1D6) → 5 22:36：Ташкент@4-1939：こいつ一度も失敗しねえぞ！ 22:37：磯風@4-1937：反動が怖い 22:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：すごい 22:37：Saratoga@4-1928：良いですねー 22:37：Ташкент@4-1939：（14→7 22:37：Ташкент@4-1939：鋼材ぼりぼり食べよう。8点使って15まで回復します 22:38：Ташкент@4-1939：Ташкент@4-1939の行動力を15点まで回復。（行動力：7->15） 22:39：Ташкент@4-1939：以上 22:39：（凸）：はい 22:39：（凸）：他ある？ 22:40：磯風@4-1937：ないっぽい？ 22:40：Saratoga@4-1928：それではサラの手番ですね 22:40：磯風@4-1937：どうぞどうぞ 22:40：（凸）：よいぞ 22:40：Saratoga@4-1928：ドロー！ 22:40：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 Saratoga：交流「ブラックカレー」->深夜のガールズトーク 22:40：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928がカードを公開しました。「交流　ブラックカレー」 22:40：Ташкент@4-1939：辛そう 22:40：Saratoga@4-1928：ブラックカレー？ 22:41：日向（NPC)：実はな… 22:41：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ほう 22:41：日向（NPC)：比叡カレーが提供されているらしい… 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：実は…？ 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：ヒエッ 22:41：磯風@4-1937：アカン 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：ETKT 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：EVKT KanColle : 交流イベント表(7) → 深夜のガールズトーク：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《おしゃべり／趣味７》で判定。（着任p221） 22:41：Saratoga@4-1928：みんなでカレーを作りましょう 22:42：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督。」 22:42：Saratoga@4-1928：「日本の料理で、親しみやすいものといえば何でしょうか？」 22:42：提督代理：「んぁ？なんだサラトガ？」 22:43：提督代理：「日本料理か。そいつは難しい質問だな」 22:43：提督代理：「日本料理ではねぇが。」 22:43：Saratoga@4-1928：「yes、親しみやすいと言うとなかなか…hm？」 22:43：提督代理：「カレーって国によって味付けが結構違うらしいぞ？」 22:44：提督代理：「その意味で日本のカレーって親しみやすい日本食なんじゃねーか？」 22:44：Saratoga@4-1928：「かれえ、ですか」 22:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「OK、ありがとうございます！イソカゼに聞いて早速作ってみますね」 22:45：提督代理：「あぁ、カレーだ」　（鰈<かれえ>とは思っていない） 22:45：提督代理：「おう！」 22:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いいまちがえじゃないか！ 22:46：Saratoga@4-1928：……… 22:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「というわけでイソカゼ」 22:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「かれえ、なるものを作りたいのですけど」 22:46：磯風@4-1937：「ふむ、カレーか」 22:47：磯風@4-1937：「秋の味覚をふんだんに取り入れたカレーなら、ちょうど浦風と谷風に聞いてみたが」 22:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「ほう」 22:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「秋の味覚、といいますときのこ？」 22:48：磯風@4-1937：「キノコだな。意外と美味いと聞くぞ」 22:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「あとは先程釣ったイワシも？」 22:50：磯風@4-1937：「魚介カレーもいいな。何でも入れられるのがカレーの強みだ。ちなみに、これがレシピだ。何故か私のレシピを渡すようにしようとしたら、浦風と谷風に止められてしまってな」 22:50：磯風@4-1937：と、紙を渡す 22:50：Saratoga@4-1928：「thanks、レシピがあればサラでも作れますね」 22:51：Saratoga@4-1928：「ちょっと作ってきますのでみんなで食べましょう！」 22:51：Saratoga@4-1928：Ok、判定だけやっておきましょう 22:52：磯風@4-1937：なお、失敗ならレシピの内容は磯風と比叡が書いたものにすり替えられてる 22:52：Saratoga@4-1928：成功だとサラがアレンジを加えます 22:52：（凸）：いいだろう 22:53：Saratoga@4-1928：ズバリ食べ物！いかがですか？ 22:53：（凸）：奇遇だな 22:53：（凸）：私もそう考えていた 22:54：Saratoga@4-1928：yes、サラは食べ物を持っているんですよ！ 22:54：Ташкент@4-1939：なお 22:54：Saratoga@4-1928：目標値5です！ 22:54：Saratoga@4-1928：act 長所とは言っていない KanColle : アクシデント表(1) → よかったぁ。何もなし。 22:54：Saratoga@4-1928：チッ 22:54：（凸）：何も…なかっただと… 22:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いましたうちしましたよねサラ姉 22:54：（凸）：虚無を得る 22:54：Saratoga@4-1928：きのせいですよ、Eugen 22:55：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6>=5 「hm…よくわからないから全部入れましょ」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 63,3 → 6 → 成功 22:55：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 22:56：Ташкент@4-1939：よほど変なことしない限りは基本何入れても美味いからな… 22:56：Saratoga@4-1928：「Iowa！Eugen！Ташкент！イソカゼ！」 22:56：Saratoga@4-1928：「ディナーです。かれえ、を作りましたよ」 22:57：Saratoga@4-1928：1d100 味です KanColle : (1D100) → 65 22:57：Ташкент@4-1939：「かれえ？」 22:57：Saratoga@4-1928：「yes、日本のお料理だそうです」 22:57：Iowa@4-1934：「curry？」 22:58：Ташкент@4-1939：「ほうほう…」 22:58：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「おいしそう！」 22:58：Saratoga@4-1928：「ああ、curry！日本ではかれえ、って言うんですね」 22:58：Saratoga@4-1928：「どうぞ、食べてください」 22:58：磯風@4-1937：「ああ、ちょっと黒くないか？　アレンジでも加えたのか？」 22:59：Saratoga@4-1928：きのこやいわしやキャベツが入ってます 22:59：Iowa@4-1934：「なるほど、かれえって言うのね」 23:00：磯風@4-1937：「どれどれ、……うむ、美味い」 23:00：Saratoga@4-1928：「アレンジ？いえ、普通に作りましたよ」 23:00：Iowa@4-1934：「色々入ってgorgeousね」 23:00：Saratoga@4-1928：「何故か黒くなっちゃいましたけど」 23:00：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「れっかー（おいしい）！　サラ姉すごいです！」 23:00：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、ありがとうEugen」 23:00：Ташкент@4-1939：「美味いじゃないか。」 23:01：Iowa@4-1934：「うん、ちょっと辛いけど美味しいわ」 23:01：Saratoga@4-1928：「Ташкентもありがとう。美味しく出来てよかった」 23:01：日向（NPC)：「ふふ…我らのカレーのバリエーションが増える…」 23:01：日向（NPC)：「まぁ、そうなるな」 23:01：Ташкент@4-1939：「すごいな、Saratoga…どうやったんだ」 23:03：Saratoga@4-1928：「Ah…そういえば、これかも」　懐から黒い何かを取り出します 23:04：Ташкент@4-1939：「？」 23:04：Ташкент@4-1939：「……木炭のように見えるけど」 23:04：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「黒焦げな何かにしかみえませんけどぉ…」 23:04：磯風@4-1937：「食用の竹炭かな？形から見ると」 23:05：日向（NPC)：「ほう…いい目の付け所をしている」 23:05：Iowa@4-1934：「タケ？」 23:05：Saratoga@4-1928：「…何かしら？間違って中に入っちゃったんです」 23:05：Ташкент@4-1939：「……」 23:06：日向（NPC)：「竹炭は、整腸効果・免疫力向上・コレステロールを減らす・余分な糖分、脂肪を吸収してくれる・・・などなど、デトックス効果抜群と言われている」 23:06：日向（NPC)：「健康に良いものだ」 23:06：Ташкент@4-1939：「それは知らなかった！」 23:06：Saratoga@4-1928：「hm?　よく分からなかったけど結果alrightね！」　 23:07：Iowa@4-1934：「健康かれえね、いいじゃない」 23:07：Saratoga@4-1928：「これも売り出しましょう！」 23:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「きっと大人気ですね！」 23:07：磯風@4-1937：「そうだな」 23:08：Saratoga@4-1928：「サラトガカレーです」ふんす 23:08：Ташкент@4-1939：「……でも、これを忠実に再現するのは難易度高そうだな」 23:08：Ташкент@4-1939：「まぁ、洗練させたものを出せばいいか…」 23:09：Saratoga@4-1928：味の再現はТашкентにかかっています 23:09：Saratoga@4-1928：頑張れТашкент！負けるなТашкент！ 23:09：Ташкент@4-1939：あたしかよ 23:09：Saratoga@4-1928：…といったところでしょうか 23:09：（凸）：いいだろう 23:09：（凸）：好きなキャラクターに各自感情取得してね 23:10：Saratoga@4-1928：Iowaに、ライバル！ 23:10：磯風@4-1937：タシュケントに取得してチェック外し 23:11：Iowa@4-1934：ならサラにお返ししましょう、ライバル！ 23:11：Ташкент@4-1939：磯風に「ところで磯風レシピって何？」+1 23:11：Ташкент@4-1939：あ、待った 23:11：Ташкент@4-1939：1点なのはSaraとIowaか 23:12：Ташкент@4-1939：Saratogaに大胆だね 23:12：PrinzEugen@4-1933：えっ　わたしからの感情　少なすぎ…？ 23:12：（凸）：あ、食事ポイント加算しときますね 23:13：Saratoga@4-1928：サラと同じですけどね 23:13：Ташкент@4-1939：というか私からが多すぎるだけや 23:13：（凸）：5/2=3 + 6/2=3で6増える（前シーン分含む） 23:13：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 Iowaへは空色で取ろう KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:13：Iowa@4-1934：タシュは固有で増えるからなー 23:14：PrinzEugen@4-1933：裏RPをふまえて　サラトガ姉さま→サラ姉　で２にします（バランス虫） 補助行動 23:15：Saratoga@4-1928：OK、補助行動ね 23:15：Iowa@4-1934：ないでーす 23:15：Ташкент@4-1939：燃料2弾薬1鋼材2くだち 23:15：（凸）：いいだろう 23:16：磯風@4-1937：なしです 23:16：Ташкент@4-1939：いじょう 23:16：Saratoga@4-1928：ボーキサイトを2個貰います 23:16：PrinzEugen@4-1933：まあいいかな 23:16：（凸）：hoi マスターシーン：哨戒任務発令 23:18：（凸）：では次！シーン開始前に 23:18：（凸）：少しシーン入ります 23:18：提督代理：「すまねぇお前ら」　集められるよ 23:19：Saratoga@4-1928：「hi,どうしました？」 23:19：Iowa@4-1934：「あら、Admiral.何かあった？」 23:19：Ташкент@4-1939：「どうしたの」 23:19：提督代理：「なんかよ。こいつを見てくれ」　鎮守府のレーダー観測器 23:19：Saratoga@4-1928：「？」 23:20：磯風@4-1937：「？」 23:20：Ташкент@4-1939：「また何か出てきたのかな」 23:20：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「なになに？なんでしょうか…」 23:20：提督代理：「こいつの履歴を再生したらよ」 23:20：提督代理：少し過去にさかのぼって再生を初めて 23:20：提督代理：「なんかほんの一瞬だけ敵影が映ってんだよ」 23:21：Saratoga@4-1928：「Enemy？」 23:21：提督代理：「あぁ」 23:21：提督代理：「一瞬だから放置してもいいかもしれねぇが」 23:21：提督代理：「もし可能なら誰か見てきてくれねぇか？」 23:22：（凸）：ということで説明します！ 23:22：Saratoga@4-1928：そこは提督が言って止まるんじゃねえぞ…やるところなのではないでしょうか 23:22：Saratoga@4-1928：*行って 23:22：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ふむ？ 23:22：Iowa@4-1934：「hm」 23:22：Saratoga@4-1928：「哨戒ですか」 23:22：（凸）：3シーン目に一人登場できなくなる代わりに哨戒を行うことができます 23:23：（凸）：対象PCは《索敵》で判定することで成功した場合、クライマックスの敵艦隊を弱体化させることができます 23:23：（凸）：失敗の場合はそのままです 23:23：磯風@4-1937：「ふむ、ではこの磯風が行こう」 23:23：Iowa@4-1934：索敵が出来て次手番じゃない人か 23:23：（凸）：そうだね 23:23：Saratoga@4-1928：「確かに適任ですが。大丈夫ですか？」 23:24：磯風@4-1937：磯風が行動値余裕あるし、索敵〇なので多分いいかと 23:24：提督代理：「ほう、行ってくれるか？」 23:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なるほど 23:25：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、先鋒や強行偵察は駆逐艦の役割だ。私が行くのが適任だろう」 23:25：Ташкент@4-1939：「本当ならあたしも行くべきなのだろうけど…」 23:25：提督代理：「頼んだぜ。磯風」 23:26：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「気をつけてね、イソカゼ」 23:26：Iowa@4-1934：「Okey,任せるわ。何かあったら呼びなさい？」 23:26：Saratoga@4-1928：「気をつけてくださいね。」 23:26：磯風@4-1937：「安心しろ、無理はしないさ」 23:26：磯風@4-1937：「・・・・・・・ちなみに、「偵察してもいいが、別に倒してしまってもいいのだろう？」とは言わないからな、安心しろ」 23:26：Ташкент@4-1939：「信頼するよ」 23:27：Saratoga@4-1928：「では、お願いしますね。Good Luck！」 23:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「イソカゼなら大丈夫ですね、おねがいします！」 23:28：提督代理：「あぁ、死亡フラグは良くないからな。そういう謙虚さが大切だぜ」　ダブルトマホークブーメラン発言 23:30：PrinzEugen@4-1933：無茶しやがって… 23:30：磯風@4-1937：致し方なし 23:30：Saratoga@4-1928：ではイソカゼは哨戒へ、シーンプレイヤーはEugen？ Prinz Eugen：交流「屋台」->深夜のガールズトーク 23:31：磯風@4-1937：かも 23:31：PrinzEugen@4-1933：りょうかい　いきますっ 23:31：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:31：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933がカードを公開しました。「交流　「屋台」」 23:32：PrinzEugen@4-1933：EVKT KanColle : 交流イベント表(7) → 深夜のガールズトーク：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《おしゃべり／趣味７》で判定。（着任p221） 23:32：Ташкент@4-1939：ほほう 23:32：PrinzEugen@4-1933：～深夜～ 23:32：（凸）：股尾前科 23:32：Ташкент@4-1939：この辺にぃ～（ｒｙ 23:32：PrinzEugen@4-1933：近所にチャルメラの音が鳴り響いています 23:32：（凸）：うまいラーｍ（ｒｙ 23:32：Saratoga@4-1928：ぴーひょろろ 23:32：PrinzEugen@4-1933：というかもうみんなで来ています 23:33：Saratoga@4-1928：「わくわくしますね！」 23:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「おやじさん、ビールもういっぱい！」 23:33：Saratoga@4-1928：「あっ、サラも！サラにもください！」 23:33：Ташкент@4-1939：「あんたら何杯目なんだよ」 23:33：Iowa@4-1934：「たまに聞こえる音は何かと思ってたけど」 23:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「この屋台というのは素晴らしいシステムですねっ」 23:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ヤタイ　に変換しといて 23:33：Iowa@4-1934：「noodleの屋台だったのね 23:34：Ташкент@4-1939：「あたしらというか、他のお客さんの分が無くなっちゃうだろう」＞Sara＆Prinz 23:34：提督代理：「よぉし、お前ら！今日はとことん飲むぞ！」　一緒に来てる 23:34：Iowa@4-1934：「許しが出たわ！」 23:34：Saratoga@4-1928：「No problem！提督もこう言ってますよ！ぷはーっ」 23:34：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ラメーンもあったかくて…　今度イソカゼも連れてこなきゃ」 23:35：Iowa@4-1934：「そうねぇ、イッソには悪いことしたわ」 23:35：提督代理：「（後で磯風にもいろいろ用意してやろうな）」とТашкентにこっそり 23:35：Ташкент@4-1939：「ま、あたしも勿論いただくけどね」 23:35：Iowa@4-1934：ぐびぐび 23:35：Ташкент@4-1939：当然さ、と提督代理に 23:36：Iowa@4-1934：「Hey,cock！オミヤゲってないかしら」 23:37：Iowa@4-1934：Cookか 23:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：それはいいまちがえ案件 23:37：Saratoga@4-1928：「美味しいですね、この麺」 23:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「だめですよアイオワさん　それじゃ（ピー 23:37：Iowa@4-1934：「Hey,cook！オミヤゲってないかしら」　直し 23:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：えー　ガールズトークらしく、節度と《規律》のある振る舞いが出来たか判定したく 23:38：（凸）：OK 23:38：Ташкент@4-1939：「日本のラーメンは星の数ほどの種類があるらしい…」 23:39：Saratoga@4-1928：「星の数…！？」 23:39：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6>=5 「（でもみなまで言うことじゃないかも…？）」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 84,4 → 8 → 成功 23:39：Saratoga@4-1928：「なんてこと、食べきれませんね」 23:40：Ташкент@4-1939：「うん、例えばこの醤油ラーメン一つで様々な流派というか、そういうのがあるらしいんだ」 23:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「せめて近所のラメーンは制覇したいですね！」　余計な話はせず 23:40：Saratoga@4-1928：「wow…」 23:40：提督代理：すぴー ZZZZzzzzzzz 23:40：Ташкент@4-1939：「あたしも、人伝に聞いただけだからあまり詳しいわけじゃないけど…」 23:40：Saratoga@4-1928：寝落ちるんじゃねえぞ… 23:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「あっ、提督が寝ちゃってますよ」 23:41：Ташкент@4-1939：「って寝てる！？」 23:41：Iowa@4-1934：「あらら」 23:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「あら…」 23:42：Iowa@4-1934：「じゃあ、今日はここまでかしら？」 23:43：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうですね。続きはイソカゼが戻ってきてからですね」 23:43：提督代理：俺は...提督代理のオルｇ…　スヤァ 23:43：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「そうですね、お会計おねがいしまーす」 23:43：Iowa@4-1934：「よいしょー」アメリカンパワーで提督を担いでしまおう 23:44：提督代理：スヤァ　止まるんじゃねぇぞ…　スヤァ 23:44：Ташкент@4-1939：「やっぱり頼りになる。」とアイオワの膂力に 23:44：Iowa@4-1934：「ま、こういう事くらいはねー」 23:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「すごーい！　助かります」 23:44：Saratoga@4-1928：「提督はIowaに任せて、サラたちはオミヤゲを持って帰りましょうか」 23:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「手伝いますサラ姉！」 23:45：提督代理：おーる（版権対策）ーんず　なみだー 23:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：とまあ　チャルメラ屋台で深夜のガールズトーク？　でした 23:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：話題が政治とやきうじゃなくてよかった 23:46：（凸）：政治とやきうの話題になったらヤバいってｗ 23:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ガールズとは 23:47：磯風@4-1937：やきうは……まずい 23:47：Saratoga@4-1928：がぁるず 23:47：（凸）：さて補助行動しましょう 23:47：（凸）：その前に感情は各自取得で 23:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あっ　かぶり忘れてたけどまあ成功でした　よかった 23:47：（凸）：磯風さん以外ね 23:47：Saratoga@4-1928：感情はEugenに。 23:48：Saratoga@4-1928：妹分、で 23:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：アイオワさんにとりましょう　１です 23:48：Iowa@4-1934：タシュかな 23:49：Ташкент@4-1939：提督代理に取るか「お疲れ様」 23:49：提督代理：すげぇよタシュは… 23:49：Iowa@4-1934：あぁ、提督にとってもよかったな… 23:49：提督代理：強くてクールで度胸もある 23:49：Iowa@4-1934：まあいいか 23:50：Ташкент@4-1939：うちは十分取っていたからね… 23:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なるほどその手が 23:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：こっちはおわりー 補助行動 23:50：Ташкент@4-1939：補助行動は特になし 23:50：Iowa@4-1934：補助なし 23:51：（凸）：補助終わったら哨戒シーンやるよ 23:51：Saratoga@4-1928：開発は…やってもいいかもしれませんね 23:52：（凸）：どうするぅ？ナニするぅ？ 23:52：Saratoga@4-1928：あと2シーンですよね。通常が3回出来ます 23:53：Saratoga@4-1928：誰か発見するならその限りじゃないですけど 23:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いったんここは様子見かなーと 23:53：Iowa@4-1934：発見は皆落ち着いたのかな 23:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：再発見みんな大丈夫です？（わたしも素直反転狙うか迷ってる） 23:54：Saratoga@4-1928：サラはある種完成したので… 23:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おっと　今のシーン踏まえて反転はありだな 23:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：素直再発見！ 23:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d6 すなお KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:54：Iowa@4-1934：私は装備急いでないから個性優先でいいよ 23:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よしよし 23:54：（凸）：素直だ 23:55：Ташкент@4-1939：素直 23:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：弾３鋼２　でしょうか 23:55：Saratoga@4-1928：nice！ 23:55：（凸）：OK 23:56：（凸）：OK マスターシーン：哨戒任務の結果 23:56：（凸）：じゃあ哨戒シーン入っていい？ 23:56：Ташкент@4-1939：おｋ 23:56：磯風@4-1937：どうぞ 23:56：（凸）：ではまず索敵で判定してください 23:57：磯風@4-1937：直上 23:57：磯風@4-1937：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 23:57：磯風@4-1937：成功です 23:57：（凸）：では岩陰とかを使いながら隠密に行動していると 23:58：（凸）：例のナ級…？から手が生えている奴と 23:58：Saratoga@4-1928：これは…ジャパニーズ・ニンジャ！ 23:58：（凸）：後ヲ級、ヌ級などの姿を確認できるね 23:59：磯風@4-1937：「こちら磯風、これよりミッションに入る」（段ボール被りながら 23:59：駆逐ナ級（？）：「ピャアアアア！飯ダアアアアアア！」 23:59：（凸）：などと発しているのも確認できる 00:00：磯風@4-1937：「ふむ……ならば、あの飯を爆破すれば？」 00:00：磯風@4-1937：（MGS３脳 00:00：（凸）：クッソｗ 00:01：磯風@4-1937：兵站破壊は基本 00:01：（凸）：だが周辺に飯はないようだ 00:01：Saratoga@4-1928：腐った食べ物を代わりに置きましょう 00:01：磯風@4-1937：ふむ？　飯？ 00:02：（凸）：もっと言うと飯と叫びながら 00:02：（凸）：瑞雲パラダイス会場方面に進行している 00:03：（凸）：そこでミドルで聞き取れたある一言を思い出す 00:03：磯風@4-1937：ほむほむ 00:03：駆逐ナ級（？）：「腹ヘッタ」 00:04：駆逐ナ級（？）：「腹ヘッタ」 00:05：（凸）：どうも腹を空かせている 00:05：（凸）：そして武装して食糧のある場所を目指している 00:05：（凸）：これは… 00:05：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、単純に食糧の強奪目的だな」 00:05：磯風@4-1937：「……」 00:07：（凸）：とりあえず空襲を出来る艦隊であるという情報を手に入れた　あとついでに敵が向かってきているという情報も得た 00:07：（凸）：なので空襲に備えることができる→敵空母系が全体的に弱体化 00:07：磯風@4-1937：「なるほどなるほど」 00:08：（凸）：有利な状態で戦闘開始可能→丁字有利 00:08：Saratoga@4-1928：素晴らしい働きですね、イソカゼ！ 00:08：Iowa@4-1934：ほうほう 00:08：Ташкент@4-1939：やったぜ。 00:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いえい 00:09：（凸）：空母の弱体化は航空攻撃の値の弱体化などが主です 00:09：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ引き時だろうな、とりあえず、たいまつとサルの仮面で儀式をして祈ってから、あの艦隊との戦いに備えるか」 00:10：磯風@4-1937：という感じで引き揚げ 00:10：（凸）：OK 00:10：（凸）：という感じでこの情報は鎮守府に共有されたので 00:11：提督代理：「劇的な演出に利用してやろうじゃねぇかよ」　ニヤリ 00:11：提督代理：ということになるのですがまたそれは後のおはなし 00:12：磯風@4-1937：「それは楽しみだ」（ニヤリ 00:12：Saratoga@4-1928：また悪い顔してる… 00:13：（凸）：ということで 00:13：（凸）：今日はここまで！ 00:13：（凸）：お疲れさまでした！ 00:13：磯風@4-1937：お疲れ様でした 00:14：Saratoga@4-1928：お疲れさまでした！ 00:14：Ташкент@4-1939：お疲れ様でした～ 00:14：Iowa@4-1934：お疲れさまでしたー 00:14：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おつかれさまです！ Ташкент:任務「1/1模型」->ちゃんと伝えたってば！ 10:01：（凸）：はーい 10:01：（凸）：では再開しましょうね 10:01：（凸）：よろしくお願いします 10:02：Saratoga@4-1928：よろしくお願いしますね 10:02：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よろしくお願いします！ 10:02：Ташкент@4-1939：よろしくお願いします 10:02：Iowa@4-1934：よろしくお願いしまーす 10:02：磯風@4-1937：よろしくお願いします 10:03：（凸）：では次のシーンです 10:03：（凸）：誰かな 10:03：Iowa@4-1934：あとは駆逐の二人？ 10:03：Saratoga@4-1928：Ташкент？ 10:03：Ташкент@4-1939：わたしか 10:03：PrinzEugen@4-1933：タシュか、かえってきたイソカゼか 10:03：磯風@4-1937：タシュケントさんかな 10:04：Ташкент@4-1939：適当に選ぶか 10:04：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 10:04：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939がカードを公開しました。「任務　1/1模型」 10:04：Ташкент@4-1939：etmt KanColle : 任務イベント表(11) → ちゃんと伝えたってば！：《クール／魅力３》で判定。（建造弐p138） 10:04：日向（NPC)：瑞雲だ 10:05：Ташкент@4-1939：なんじゃこりゃ 10:05：磯風@4-1937：瑞雲か 10:05：Saratoga@4-1928：いやいや、ワイルドキャットですよ 10:05：日向（NPC)：この瑞雲パラダイスには瑞雲が展示されている 10:05：PrinzEugen@4-1933：伝達ミスでとんでもないものが… 10:05：Saratoga@4-1928：Oh… 10:05：日向（NPC)：あと烈風も入っている 10:05：日向（NPC)：なるほど。発注ミスでワイルドキャットが届くのか？ 10:05：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1/1瑞雲のはずが1/1瑞鳳とか瑞鶴が発注されてたんだ… 10:05：Saratoga@4-1928：！？ 10:06：Iowa@4-1934：じゃあここらで一つミズーリを 10:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「顧客への請求金額」 10:06：Saratoga@4-1928：1/1瑞鳳(艦) 10:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：やばい 10:06：日向（NPC)：ふふ、1/14日向を展示した実績くらいあるのでな… 10:06：日向（NPC)：まぁ、無難に艦載機系が良いと思うぞ 10:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ですね！ 10:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：タシュさんいかがする？ 10:07：Ташкент@4-1939：「あれ？」 10:07：Saratoga@4-1928：「どうかしましたか？」 10:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「どうしました？」 10:07：磯風@4-1937：「ん？　どうした？」 10:07：Ташкент@4-1939：「瑞雲ってこんなのだったっけ……」（届いた模型を見て 10:07：Saratoga@4-1928：「hm？」 10:08：Saratoga@4-1928：何が届いたのでしょうか 10:08：日向（NPC)：「違うな（即答）」 10:08：Saratoga@4-1928：「えっ、どこから」 10:09：Ташкент@4-1939：「やっぱり違うか。特別な瑞雲がいいと聞いたから、「瑞雲改二」の模型を発注していたんだけど…」 10:09：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「えーとえーと、水上機でしたよね？」 10:09：Ташкент@4-1939：「そもそもこれは日本の機体なのか？」 10:10：Saratoga@4-1928：「あちらこちらにあるから覚えちゃったね」＞ズイウン 10:10：磯風@4-1937：「日本の……機体には見えない気もするが」 10:11：Ташкент@4-1939：「何だろう…」　この機体が何なのか、手がかりを探せるか判定したい 10:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ひと目ではわからないのかｗ 10:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：レアなやつなんだな 10:11：Iowa@4-1934：「見覚えがあるようなないような？」 10:11：Saratoga@4-1928：「何でしょうか…」　何なんでしょう 10:11：（凸）：そうですね 10:12：（凸）：航空戦、航空打撃戦　所謂航空機に関係のある個性を提案しておく 10:13：（凸）：後そうね 10:13：（凸）：多分サラトガさんやアイオワさんは見たことあるはずのもの 10:13：（凸）：なので+1していいよ 10:13：Saratoga@4-1928：hm？ 10:13：PrinzEugen@4-1933：むしろ今いないイタリアのやつとか 10:14：（凸）：いや訂正しよう 10:14：Iowa@4-1934：タシュのシーンなんだからロシア系でもいいのよ 10:14：（凸）：これむしろ 10:14：（凸）：オイゲンちゃんが見たことあるやつに使用 10:14：Ташкент@4-1939：ほう 10:14：（凸）：この中に該当する国はいない 10:14：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ほほう 10:15：Iowa@4-1934：今回の卓テーマ考えるとプリンか 10:15：Ташкент@4-1939：とりあえず航空戦にしとくか　《規律》で代用して8だな。これに+1か 10:15：（凸）：いいよ 10:15：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6+1>=8 「これは…」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=8) → 63,3＋1 → 7 → 失敗 10:15：（凸）：さぁ、どうするぅ？ 10:15：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ああっ　タシュに感情もっておけばよかったな 10:16：磯風@4-1937：というかPC感情選択するタイプじゃないっけ、シーン 10:16：Saratoga@4-1928：みたいですね 10:16：Iowa@4-1934：そうだね 10:16：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ああなるほど 10:17：Ташкент@4-1939：まあ一回振り直すか 10:17：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 10:17：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6+1>=8 KanColle : (2D6+1>=8) → 62,4＋1 → 7 → 失敗 10:17：Ташкент@4-1939：ううむ 10:17：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ぬぬ 10:18：Saratoga@4-1928：Iowaかイソカゼを選択すれば、声援は回復できますね 10:19：（凸）：どうするぅ？ 10:19：Ташкент@4-1939：いちたりないだからな、Iowaさんからもらおう 10:19：Iowa@4-1934：はいはーい 10:20：Iowa@4-1934：「あー、そうそう、思い出したわ！」　+1 10:20：Ташкент@4-1939：「？？」 10:20：Saratoga@4-1928：Nice assist！ 10:21：Iowa@4-1934：「Swordfishよこれ！」 10:22：Ташкент@4-1939：「Swordfish？聞いたことはあるけど…」 10:22：磯風@4-1937：「そーどふぃっしゅ？　どこかで聞いたことあるような？」 10:22：Saratoga@4-1928：「ソードフィッシュ？」 10:22：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ああああっ！」 10:22：日向（NPC)：「そうか、奴か」 10:22：Saratoga@4-1928：choice知ってる,知らない KanColle : (CHOICE知ってる,知らない) → 知らない 10:22：Ташкент@4-1939：「奴？」 10:22：Iowa@4-1934：「いや待ってなんでイギリスの艦載機がここに」 10:22：磯風@4-1937：「どうした、オイゲンさん」 10:23：Iowa@4-1934：「ヤツ？」 10:23：PrinzEugen@4-1933：prinz KanColle :プリンちゃんリアクション表(66) → わっ！びっくりした！ 10:23：Saratoga@4-1928：「イギリスの艦載機ですか…」 10:23：Saratoga@4-1928：びっくり！ 10:23：Saratoga@4-1928：それは　まぎれもなく 10:23：日向（NPC)：「あぁ、我が瑞雲パラダイスに対抗してソードフィッシュフェスティバルを開催しようとしている奴がいてな」 10:24：日向（NPC)：「奴からの刺客、といったところだろうな」 10:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ビスマルク姉さまが、これ見るとすごく怖がるんです」 10:24：Saratoga@4-1928：「Bismarckが？またどうして…」 10:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「それは…その…」 10:25：Ташкент@4-1939：「へえ…あのBismarckがね…この複葉機に何かあるのか…」 10:25：日向（NPC)：「何、言いにくいのなら言わなくてもいい」 10:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「と、とにかく　ビスマルク姉さまには見せないでくださいね！」 10:26：日向（NPC)：「大丈夫だ。ここには瑞雲の加護もある。」 10:26：Iowa@4-1934：「こんなもの置いてたら、絶対来れないわねビスマルク…」 10:26：日向（NPC)：「ソードフィッシュフェスティバルの好きにはさせんさ」 10:26：Saratoga@4-1928：「Sure、気をつけますね」 10:26：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「その晩わたしの部屋で寝ていいか？って言われてちょっと困ったので！」 10:26：Saratoga@4-1928：ビスマルク避け 10:26：PrinzEugen@4-1933：（ビス子かわいそう） 10:26：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、来ないだろうな。というか思い出したら、これあ確かに天敵が多いな」 10:27：Ташкент@4-1939：「それで、このSwordfishはどうしたらいい？」 10:27：磯風@4-1937：「（そして、ビスマルクさんが微妙に心配になることが暴露されてるな）」 10:27：Iowa@4-1934：「足(フロート)つけたらズイウンに見えないかしら…」 10:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「複葉機だからそれでごまかせるかもしれませんね」　ほんまかいな 10:28：Saratoga@4-1928：「hmm…これはこれでアクセントにもなりそうですけど」 10:28：日向（NPC)：「最も」 10:28：Saratoga@4-1928：異物混入じゃないですかね… 10:28：日向（NPC)：「すでに烈風も置いてあるからな。今更かもしれん」 10:29：Ташкент@4-1939：「そうだな、あえてこれを展示することでソードフィッシュ派もここに客として来るかもしれない……」 10:29：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「もし姉さまが来たらわたしがうまく誘導しますので　気にせず置いちゃいましょう」 10:29：Saratoga@4-1928：「頼んだわ、Eugen」 10:29：PrinzEugen@4-1933：サラ姉にくらべて実？姉に辛辣なプリンちゃん 10:30：Iowa@4-1934：「っていうか、こういうのアリなら」 10:30：磯風@4-1937：やっぱり取られたか 10:30：Ташкент@4-1939：「交流を深めるいいきっかけになるかも……まぁ、その…Bismarckが来てアレを見ることにならなければいいけど…」 10:30：Iowa@4-1934：「Statesの機体も頼んでおけばよかったわね、サラ」 10:30：Saratoga@4-1928：やっぱりEugenはサラの義妹になるべきなんですよ 10:31：Saratoga@4-1928：「言われてみれば！大変、早速発注しましょう！」 10:31：磯風@4-1937：「いっそ各国の水上機の模型でも飾るか？　折角いろいろな国の船が集まってるんだし」 10:31：Ташкент@4-1939：「それならヤコブレフなんかも発注してもいいけど…」 10:32：Saratoga@4-1928：「ナイスアイデアですイソカゼ！あっでもstatesの艦載機は多めでお願いしますね」 10:32：Iowa@4-1934：「Nice idea！」 10:33：Ташкент@4-1939：「瑞雲どころか各国の航空機の博覧会になりそうだね」苦笑しながら 10:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「にぎやかで楽しそう！」 10:34：日向（NPC)：「ふふ」 10:34：磯風@4-1937：「（別に今回は味覚祭りだから瑞雲にこだわる必要もないしな）」 10:34：日向（NPC)：「すべてを許容する。瑞雲教の懐の広さを見せつけてやるとするか」 10:35：Ташкент@4-1939：こんな感じかな 10:36：磯風@4-1937：かも？ 10:36：（凸）：うむ 10:36：（凸）：成功報酬で感情得てね 10:37：Ташкент@4-1939：アイオワさん対象でチェック消しつつ互いに+1かな 10:37：Iowa@4-1934：はいな 10:37：Ташкент@4-1939：あとついでに行動力1回復 10:37：Saratoga@4-1928：みんなの行動力も1回復ですね 10:37：Ташкент@4-1939：さっき2減って、1増えたから14だな 補助行動 10:39：磯風@4-1937：補助行動カナ？ 10:39：Ташкент@4-1939：補助行動は特になし 10:39：磯風@4-1937：磯の字も特になし 10:39：Saratoga@4-1928：開発！開発！ 10:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：だいじょうぶそうね　そろそろかいはつだー 10:40：Ташкент@4-1939：通常開発でいいか？もしあれなら艦載機開発表回して見てもいいけど… 10:41：Saratoga@4-1928：他が問題なければ、艦載機はほしいところです 10:41：PrinzEugen@4-1933：前砲だったし　艦載機いいかも 10:41：（凸）：はい 10:41：PrinzEugen@4-1933：シーンにも沿ってる 10:41：Ташкент@4-1939：3/6/3/6だったか 10:42：Saratoga@4-1928：ですね 10:42：磯風@4-1937：余裕あるし艦載機でいいと思います 10:42：Saratoga@4-1928：お願いします！ 10:42：（凸）：9/3/8/5 10:42：Ташкент@4-1939：じゃあそうしよう　開発資材はあったっけ 10:42：（凸）：ないよ 10:42：Ташкент@4-1939：一発勝負になるな… 10:43：PrinzEugen@4-1933：がんばー 10:43：Saratoga@4-1928：Lets go！ 10:44：Ташкент@4-1939：wpfa 流星、夜を切り裂いて KanColle :艦載機開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材3/ボーキ6)(112,3,4,2) → 紫電改二(建造壱p167) 10:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おお 10:44：Saratoga@4-1928：wow 10:44：（凸）：ヘルキャットかな？ 10:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いいね 10:44：Ташкент@4-1939：火力には直結しないが… 10:44：Saratoga@4-1928：ヘルキャットですね！ 10:44：Iowa@4-1934：ほほーう 10:44：磯風@4-1937：へるキャットですの 10:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「こ、これは…！」 10:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：超対空４だっけ 10:45：磯風@4-1937：だった気がする 10:45：Saratoga@4-1928：ですね。パワフル！ 10:45：（凸）：そうだよ 10:45：Iowa@4-1934：4だね 10:45：磯風@4-1937：「アメリカの艦載機か？」 10:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「なんだか強そう！」 10:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「F6F-3、ヘルキャットです！まさかこんなところでお目にかかれるなんて！」 10:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「載せちゃっていいですか、いえ載せます！」 10:46：Ташкент@4-1939：「なるほど、これがF6F-3か」 10:47：Ташкент@4-1939：「そりゃ、君が使うしかないだろう」 10:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「すごいですタシュ！よかったですねサラ姉」 10:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「～～♪　Thank you very very much！」 10:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、とっても嬉しい！」 10:48：日向（NPC)：「我らのスポンサーの君たちの提督は技術力あるからな。その贈物だろうな」　オルガじゃない本物の方 10:48：Ташкент@4-1939：「喜んでもらえて嬉しいよ。」 10:49：Saratoga@4-1928：ロケランを外して、F6F-3（紫電改二）を装備しますね。 10:49：Iowa@4-1934：「よし、そうとなったらヘルキャットの模型も追加よ、ヒューガ！」 10:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：えーとえーと 10:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：アイオワさんは超対空はのらないのよね 10:50：日向（NPC)：「ふっ、あればな」 10:50：Iowa@4-1934：対空がいいね 10:50：Iowa@4-1934：イッソもそうだろうし 10:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：装備力あまってるからわたしがロケランもらっていいですか？ 10:50：Iowa@4-1934：タシュかプリンかな　乗せるなら 10:50：磯風@4-1937：どうぞどうぞ 10:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わーい　ではもらいます 10:50：Ташкент@4-1939：標準改装してたらロケラン使いたかったんだけどね 10:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：鎮守府に置いていきましょうか 10:51：Ташкент@4-1939：そこまでする必要はない 10:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：まあ状況次第でー 10:52：（凸）：ハイ他ー 10:52：磯風@4-1937：他に補助行動は、あります？ 10:52：Ташкент@4-1939：なし 10:52：Saratoga@4-1928：なっしん 10:52：Iowa@4-1934：なし 10:53：磯風@4-1937：ないっぽい 10:53：磯風@4-1937：じゃあ、次のシーンかな？ 10:53：（凸）：umu 10:53：Saratoga@4-1928：ゴーゴー！ 10:53：磯風@4-1937：じゃあ、どれにしようかな 磯風：遠征「全長80mの秋刀魚」->航空機輸送任務 10:54：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 10:54：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937がカードを公開しました。「遠征　全長80mの秋刀魚」 10:54：Saratoga@4-1928：……！？ 10:54：（凸）：！？ 10:54：Iowa@4-1934：でかいでかいｗ 10:54：磯風@4-1937：EVENT なんじゃこれ、怖いけぇね KanColle : 遠征イベント表(5) → 航空機輸送作戦：《航空戦／戦闘４》で判定。（着任p224） 10:55：磯風@4-1937：アッハイ 10:55：（凸）：これ 10:55：（凸）：秋刀魚の航空輸送ですか...？ 10:55：Iowa@4-1934：オータムソードフィッシュかもしれない… 10:55：Ташкент@4-1939：二式大艇飛ばさなきゃ… 10:55：Saratoga@4-1928：秋刀魚の輸送をする艦隊一行 10:55：磯風@4-1937：これ模型運んでいたら襲われるパターンじゃ 10:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：80mのコンテナ輸送かな 10:55：（凸）：ソードフィッシュ型秋刀魚輸送艇 10:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：模型か！ 10:55：磯風@4-1937：サンマに襲われる 10:56：Saratoga@4-1928：しかし、秋刀魚の乱獲に業を煮やした秋刀魚の主、サンマキングが黙ってこれを見逃すはずなどなく… 10:56：Saratoga@4-1928：艦隊決戦！VSサンマキング！　来年秋上映予定！ 10:57：磯風@4-1937：ソードフィッシュも瑞雲もたしか漁増加効果乗るしね。目の敵にされてもちかたないね 10:57：（凸）：そうだな 10:58：磯風@4-1937：「というわけで、先ほどの提案した身としてなんだが、大量の原寸大航空機模型を輸送する羽目になってしまったわけだ」 10:58：Saratoga@4-1928：「Oh…輸送のことは考えていませんでしたね」 10:59：Iowa@4-1934：「調子に乗って注文しすぎたわね」HAHAHA 11:00：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「護衛が必要ですね…」 11:00：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、幸い水に浮くようだしフロートも付けたので、曳航する形で引っ張っていけるのはいいが」 11:00：Ташкент@4-1939：「過ぎた事を言っても仕方ない。この状況を受け入れて護衛するしかないさ」 11:01：磯風@4-1937：「さすがに水上機や大型飛行艇を32機も引っ張ってくのはかなりシュールだな。まるで日進さんみたいだ」 11:02：Saratoga@4-1928：「5人いますし、何度か往復すればきっと」 11:03：（凸）：二式大帝の伝説はパナイ 11:03：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、まだ距離もあり襲撃する深海棲艦もこの辺にいないことは前の索敵で確認済だし、襲われる心配はないだろうがな」 11:03：磯風@4-1937：と、思っていたのです。この時までは 11:03：Ташкент@4-1939：「つつがなく運び終えられることを祈ろうか。というかその日進というのは何者なんだ…」 11:03：提督代理：ああ、深海棲艦の戦力は軒並み無効に回してんのかもな 11:04：磯風@4-1937：で、まぁ、何度か往復で引っ張っていた時です 11:04：Saratoga@4-1928：深海棲艦「キキッー　バン　ダダダダ」 11:05：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あっ… 11:05：提督代理：ぐっ。うおおおおおおお！（条件反射） 11:05：磯風@4-1937：提督代理が撃たれた！（いつもの 11:05：Ташкент@4-1939：団…提督ー！ 11:06：Saratoga@4-1928：何やってんだよ提督代理！ 11:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：キボウノハナー 11:06：提督代理：（中略） 11:06：提督代理：止まるんじゃねぇぞ... 11:06：PrinzEugen@4-1933：閑話休題 11:06：（凸）：というのはおいておいて 11:06：磯風@4-1937：と、さりげなく提督代理がいつものように深海棲艦に撃たれた中、輸送中のうちらにも海中から何かがアタックしてきます 11:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：雷跡とかが見えるのかな 11:08：提督代理：おい、本当に撃たれているのかよ！？　 11:08：（凸）：それはどうかな 11:08：磯風@4-1937：魚雷ではない巨大な何かが、輸送中の水に浮かべた模型にぶつかってます 11:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ええっ 11:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「わわっ、なんですか！？」 11:08：Ташкент@4-1939：不幸にも巨大な何かに追突されてしまう・・・ 11:09：Saratoga@4-1928：What's happen！？ 11:09：Saratoga@4-1928：艦娘をかばいすべての責任をおった提督代理に対し 11:09：Saratoga@4-1928：「ouch！？」 11:09：磯風@4-1937：「なんだろうな？　パッシブソナーでは一切確認できんぞ。アクティブそなーだと体長80ｍくらいの不思議物体だが」 11:10：Saratoga@4-1928：「80m！？」 11:10：（凸）：海上保安庁　アリアンロッド艦隊の主　ラスタル・エリオンに言い渡された示談の条件とは… 11:10：Iowa@4-1934：「大きいわね！？」 11:10：磯風@4-1937：「ポンコツソナーだが、その辺りは、っと、のわわわ！（ドン」（なんか海中から艦娘の方にも体当たり） 11:10：Ташкент@4-1939：「な、なんなんだいそれは！」 11:10：磯風@4-1937：「私にもわからん」 11:11：Iowa@4-1934：「イッソ！大丈夫？」 11:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「80mってUボートより大きいじゃないですか！」 11:11：Saratoga@4-1928：「総員！警戒！」 11:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ぶつかる～」 11:12：磯風@4-1937：「ああ、ちょっときつい。もう爆雷落とすぞ」 11:12：Iowa@4-1934：「対潜はイッソの方が専門ね、任せるわ」 11:13：Saratoga@4-1928：「OK、反撃に気をつけてください！」 11:13：Ташкент@4-1939：「頼んだよ…」 11:13：磯風@4-1937：「さすがに、これを避ける自信もなければ、わたしもさっきから殴られて忍耐が限界だしな」 11:13：磯風@4-1937：という事で、謎のサンマっぽい80mの生物を攻撃します 11:14：磯風@4-1937：判定要求 11:16：（凸）：生き物 11:16：（凸）：食べ物 11:16：Saratoga@4-1928：対潜戦闘！ 11:17：（凸）：対潜戦闘 11:17：（凸）：かな 11:17：磯風@4-1937：対潜戦闘が６ですので対潜戦闘で 11:17：磯風@4-1937：魚雷から１で６　被りなしの判定です 11:18：磯風@4-1937：2d6>=6 「控えめに言って本気を出します。最果ての光よ。私にボーナスを」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 11:18：磯風@4-1937：成功です 11:19：（凸）：はい 11:19：（凸）：では 11:19：磯風@4-1937：「セイ、じゃなかった。謎生物死すべし！」（爆雷ぶん投げ 11:20：Saratoga@4-1928：ぽいっちょ 11:20：磯風@4-1937：じゅどーん 11:21：磯風@4-1937：「ふむ、こんな所だろうな」（でプカーッと浮いてくる大量のサンマさん 11:21：（凸）：全長80mの秋刀魚キングが… 11:21：Iowa@4-1934：「Wow、サンマだったのね」 11:21：Ташкент@4-1939：「お見事。正体は秋刀魚の大群だったのか」 11:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「なんでわたしたちを…？」 11:22：Saratoga@4-1928：「なるほど、魚群でしたか」 11:22：Ташкент@4-1939：「さあ…」 11:22：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、こいつらのせいかもな（ポンポンと模型を叩きつつ 11:22：Iowa@4-1934：「模型の？」 11:22：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうですね、サラたちというよりはこれを狙っていた気は」 11:22：Saratoga@4-1928：「不思議ですが」 11:23：磯風@4-1937：「別の鎮守府では、ソードフィッシュや瑞雲でイワシやさんまを根こそぎ狩ってたらしいし」 11:23：Iowa@4-1934：「nn,目のカタキにされてるのね」 11:23：磯風@4-1937：「その恨みを持ったサンマと、この鎮守府から発せられたり、謎粒子でなんやかんやして凶暴化とかそんなとこだろう」 11:24：Ташкент@4-1939：「本能レベルで焼き付いてるという事か…」 11:24：Ташкент@4-1939：なるほどな、と思ったところで「……あれ？」 11:24：磯風@4-1937：「どうした？」 11:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「そんなに恨みを買ってるんですかぁ…」 11:24：Ташкент@4-1939：「今思い出したんだけど」 11:24：Saratoga@4-1928：「hmm…食べ物の恨みは恐ろしいってコトワザですね」 11:25：Ташкент@4-1939：「あたしも対潜攻撃出来たんだった。何故かすっかり忘れてたな……」 11:26：磯風@4-1937：「はっはっは、なら、今度はタシュケントにも警戒してもらうとするかな」 11:26：Ташкент@4-1939：「あはは。まぁ、磯風には及ばないさ……」 11:27：磯風@4-1937：「というわけで帰還するとするか……ところで」 11:27：磯風@4-1937：「ついでにこのサンマも美味しくいただくか、質や食べられない汚染は見られないようだし」 11:28：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうしましょうか。よいしょっと」 11:28：Saratoga@4-1928：「イ級鹵獲用の投網がこんなところで役に立つなんて」 11:29：Iowa@4-1934：「なんでも準備はしておくものね」 11:29：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「ちょっとかわいそうですけど、せっかくなので美味しくいただいちゃいましょう！」 11:29：磯風@4-1937：「なんか、模型以外に私も狙われてたしな、とりあえず捕獲して焼いて食べて後顧の憂いを絶とう（ボソリ」 11:30：磯風@4-1937：←大量のサンマを黒焦げの炭にして、「恨むけぇね……」みたいな感じで恨まれてる奴 11:30：磯風@4-1937：という感じで、サンマも確保してENDかな 11:30：PrinzEugen@4-1933：はっはっは 11:32：（凸）：ボーキ+2d6 11:32：（凸）：あと食べ物 11:32：（凸）：6+1=7 11:33：（凸）：後前二つも加算なかったね合計6 11:33：Saratoga@4-1928：ボーキサイトが余りますし発見してみますか 11:33：磯風@4-1937：2d6 ボーキサイト KanColle : (2D6) → 126,6 → 12 11:33：Saratoga@4-1928：Wow！ 11:33：（凸）：強い 11:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：すごい 11:33：Ташкент@4-1939：すげえな秋刀魚は… 11:33：Iowa@4-1934：すげぇや 11:33：磯風@4-1937：これがサンマの力 11:34：磯風@4-1937：発見どうぞ 11:34：Saratoga@4-1928：あれ、航空機輸送作戦ですよね 11:35：Saratoga@4-1928：鋼材+2d6とボーキサイト+3でしょうか？ 11:36：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6 いずれにせよ発見、えっち！ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 11:36：Ташкент@4-1939：そうか、「航空機」だから紛らわしいのか… 11:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：健康的えっち 11:36：Saratoga@4-1928：Ok！ 11:36：Ташкент@4-1939：えっち 11:36：（凸）：えっちぃ 11:36：Iowa@4-1934：ないすえっち 11:36：磯風@4-1937：ああ、鋼材か 11:36：磯風@4-1937：ボーキじゃなかった 11:37：（凸）：ボーキです 11:37：（凸）：あ 11:37：（凸）：航空機か 11:37：Saratoga@4-1928：そうですね 11:37：Iowa@4-1934：GMがボーキというならボーキでもいいが… 11:37：磯風@4-1937：イベント鋼材12　ボーキ3ですのん 11:37：（凸）：まぁ鋼材　ボーキで 補助行動 11:37：Ташкент@4-1939：そうなると鋼材23ボーキ11かな 11:38：Saratoga@4-1928：遠征改なので、ボーキサイト2使って補給しておきますね 11:38：（凸）：イエス 11:38：Saratoga@4-1928：差し引き行動力8 11:38：（凸）：では追加の任務だけ澄ましていきましょう 11:38：（凸）：キーワードも一応例によっておいておきました 11:38：磯風@4-1937：どうぞどうぞ 11:39：Saratoga@4-1928：感情欲しい人がやっておきたいですね 11:39：磯風@4-1937：補助行動他にないっぽいし 11:39：Iowa@4-1934：ないねー 11:39：PrinzEugen@4-1933：だいじょうぶですー 11:40：磯風@4-1937：磯風オイゲンか　磯風アイオワ、あたり？ 11:40：Saratoga@4-1928：でしょうか、キーワードが深海棲艦関係ならイソカゼ適任ですし 11:40：Saratoga@4-1928：めくっちゃいますか 11:40：Saratoga@4-1928：いいですか、提督？ 11:41：（凸）：いいぞ 11:41：磯風@4-1937：じゃあ、磯風がSPで 11:41：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 磯風：任務リプレイ「来客召喚：各国の知り合い」->ちゃんと伝えたってば！ 11:41：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928がカードを公開しました。「任務「来客召喚：各国の知り合い」」 11:41：Ташкент@4-1939：深海棲艦じゃなかった・・・ 11:41：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なるほどそうましたか 11:41：Saratoga@4-1928：なるほど… 11:42：磯風@4-1937：まぁ、SP磯風、選ぶ対象はアイオワさんでいいかな？ 11:42：PrinzEugen@4-1933：まかせたー 11:42：Saratoga@4-1928：お願いします 11:43：（凸）：いいぞ 11:43：Iowa@4-1934：はいなー 11:43：磯風@4-1937：「というわけで、アイオワさんに来客集めるの手伝いをしてもらいたい」 11:43：Iowa@4-1934：「Okie-dokie」 11:44：Iowa@4-1934：「何をすればいいかしら」 11:44：磯風@4-1937：「とりあえず、招待状の英語併記と、それを知り合いに送りつけてほしいのだが。アイオワさんなら顔が広いだろうし」 11:45：磯風@4-1937：※米艦だから各国に色々ありそうとかいう先入観から言ってます 11:45：Iowa@4-1934：[ 11:46：Iowa@4-1934：「そんなに顔大きいかしら…」顔ぺたぺた 11:46：Iowa@4-1934：「まあいいわ、やってみましょう」 11:47：Iowa@4-1934：「(最悪、フレッチャーに妹呼ばせよ)」 11:47：磯風@4-1937：「いや、そういう意味では……いや、うん、とりあえず頼む。ちょうどタシュケントが書いた招待状もあるしな。これをもとに招待状を大量生産してと」 11:47：磯風@4-1937：判定要求なのです 11:48：磯風@4-1937：判定何だっけ？ 11:49：磯風@4-1937：航空戦か 11:50：（凸）：航空戦　お手紙だから古風　電子メールで電子戦とか 11:50：（凸）：人脈でもいいだろう 11:50：磯風@4-1937：索敵から１で６　被り１でおｋ？ 11:50：（凸）：おｋ 11:51：磯風@4-1937：2d6-1>=5 「護衛駆逐艦とかもいるし、数も多いだろうしなぁ」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 71,6-1 → 6 → 成功 11:52：磯風@4-1937：成功ですの 11:52：Saratoga@4-1928：Ok! 11:53：磯風@4-1937：というわけで、招待状をアイオワさん通じて他の国にもばら撒き 11:54：Iowa@4-1934：ガンビーとかにも送りつけるわ 11:55：Ташкент@4-1939：ちゃんと到着出来るのか…？ 11:55：Iowa@4-1934：(この手のイベントの定番枠感) 11:55：ナレーション：次回、迷子のガンビー！ 11:55：磯風@4-1937：ガンビー姉妹連れてきて、そして迷ってたどり着かなそう。どっかのグフ重装型みたいに 11:55：Saratoga@4-1928：まあ… 11:55：ナレーション：ガンビーを探せ￥１ 11:56：磯風@4-1937：という感じでサクッとEDかな 11:56：磯風@4-1937：〆かな 11:56：Ташкент@4-1939：懸賞金1円か… 11:57：（凸）：OK 11:57：磯風@4-1937：い、磯風の世代の一円なら……それでも低いか 11:57：Saratoga@4-1928：Iowaとイソカゼは互いに感情値取得、全員の行動力1回復ですね 11:57：Ташкент@4-1939：Ташкент@4-1939の行動力を+1した（行動力：14->15） 11:57：Saratoga@4-1928：これにて全快、Fullpowerです 補助行動 11:58：PrinzEugen@4-1933：開発しちゃいます？ 11:58：磯風@4-1937：しちゃいましょうか 11:58：Saratoga@4-1928：やっちゃいましょう！ 11:58：Ташкент@4-1939：今可能なのは特殊と通常 11:59：Ташкент@4-1939：…あれカ号だの爆雷だのばっか出るから通常のが無難かも 12:00：磯風@4-1937：10高狙えるか酸素狙える通常かな 12:00：Saratoga@4-1928：ですね 12:00：PrinzEugen@4-1933：通常なら普通に嬉しいの多いですしね 12:00：磯風@4-1937：通常いきまーす 12:00：Saratoga@4-1928：では任せましたよ！ 12:00：PrinzEugen@4-1933：どぞどぞー 12:01：（凸）：6/0/20/6 12:01：磯風@4-1937：DVTM 何が出るかな！（迫真 KanColle : 開発表（一括）(1,1) → 装備１種表：小口径主砲（P249） 12:01：PrinzEugen@4-1933：うーん 12:01：磯風@4-1937：ポイッ 12:01：PrinzEugen@4-1933：出目はレアなのに 12:01：Saratoga@4-1928：ピンゾロじゃないですか 12:01：PrinzEugen@4-1933：厄払い 12:01：磯風@4-1937：いつもの（諦め 12:01：Iowa@4-1934：せやな 12:02：Saratoga@4-1928：では、Climax！ 12:02：（凸）：だがいったん休憩だ　お昼の時間だ 12:02：磯風@4-1937：はーい 12:02：Iowa@4-1934：はいな 12:02：（凸）：1330くらいをめどに 12:02：Saratoga@4-1928：では、お疲れさまです。 12:02：Ташкент@4-1939：お疲れ様でした。 12:02：磯風@4-1937：お疲れ様でした 12:03：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おつかれさま！ 12:03：Iowa@4-1934：おつかれサマー 決戦フェイズ 決戦の前のあんなことやこんなこと 13:40：（凸）：はいでは再開していきましょうね　 13:40：（凸）：よろしくお願いします 13:40：Saratoga@4-1928：よろしくお願いしますね 13:40：Iowa@4-1934：よろしくー 13:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よろしくお願いします！ 13:40：磯風@4-1937：よろしくおねがいします 13:40：Ташкент@4-1939：よろしくお願いします 13:40：（凸）：ということで場所は瑞雲パラダイス　沖合付近 13:41：提督代理：「さぁて、お前ら」 13:41：Saratoga@4-1928：「いよいよ、ですね」 13:41：提督代理：「磯風が持ってきたデータによりゃあここに向かってくるようだが」 13:41：Iowa@4-1934：鼻歌歌ってる 13:41：提督代理：「俺たちにはすべて筒抜けだからなぁ」 13:42：提督代理：「折角だ、観客たちへの見世物にしてやろうじぇんぇか」 13:42：磯風@4-1937：「（双眼鏡除きながら）ふふふ、磯風には丸見えだぞ」 13:42：Saratoga@4-1928：「ショウ、というわけですね」 13:43：Iowa@4-1934：「いいじゃない、ショウ！」 13:43：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、では皆さんの目をこのサラに釘付けにしてあげますよ」 13:43：Ташкент@4-1939：「それはまた。余計にしくじれないな」 13:43：提督代理：「そうだ。俺たちの力を示すいい機会だろう？」　最高にイキってカッコいい提督ムーブ 13:43：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「盛り上がりますね！」 13:43：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ノリノリである 13:44：提督代理：「よぉし、お前ら。頼んだぜ！」 13:44：磯風@4-1937：「（あっ、これ流れ弾が提督代理に当たったり済んだろうか？　いや、当たってもいつものことか）」 13:44：磯風@4-1937：「おう」 13:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「了解です！　しゅつげきー！」 13:45：Saratoga@4-1928：「行きましょうか。艦隊、出撃です！」 13:45：Iowa@4-1934：「さぁ、ショータイムよ！」 13:45：Ташкент@4-1939：「行きますか。せっかくだ、楽しませるとしようか！」 13:46：（凸）：ということで出撃したら 13:46：（凸）：敵は馬鹿正直に来ました 13:47：駆逐ナ級（？）：「飯飯、飯ダー！」 13:47：Saratoga@4-1928：「よしっ、OK！イソカゼの情報通りです」 13:47：磯風@4-1937：「残念ながら、飯はないぞ。くらわせるのは砲弾だけだそうだ」 13:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「堂々としてますね、でもあなたたち用のビールとおつまみはないですっ！」　びしっ 13:48：Iowa@4-1934：「Hey,girls、そこまでよ！」 13:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「残念だったわね、ここからは無銭飲食の捕物ショウよ！」 13:49：Iowa@4-1934：「私達、参上ってね！」 13:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「決まりましたねIowa！」 13:49：Iowa@4-1934：「Yeah！」 13:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「かっこいいです！」 13:50：Ташкент@4-1939：「そういう訳だ。君たちには悪いが出直してくるんだね」 13:50：（凸）：はい 13:50：（凸）：というわけで艦隊戦開始です　戦場はT字有利 13:51：（凸）：勝利条件は敵旗艦の撃破 13:51：（凸）：後、先ほどの紹介の効果で空母の保有する航空攻撃Xの値が-1 13:51：Saratoga@4-1928：む、正規空母のelite級ですか。厄介な 13:52：（凸）：更にヲ級はエリートになっていますが基礎能力の部分はノーマルになります 13:52：（凸）：（火力とか装甲のこと 13:52：Iowa@4-1934：基本ステータスだけノーマルのエリート？ 13:52：（凸）：そうだな 13:53：（凸）：ついでに航空攻撃も弱体化しているので実質ノーマル 13:53：Saratoga@4-1928：範囲攻撃や航空のレベルアップは健在ということですか 13:53：Saratoga@4-1928：差し引き０ですが 13:53：（凸）：まぁね 13:54：Iowa@4-1934：つまり、範囲攻撃だけ持ったノーマルか 13:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なるほどね 13:54：磯風@4-1937：なるなる 13:54：Ташкент@4-1939：ついでに戦果もelite仕様ということだ 13:54：（凸）：そういうこと 13:55：Saratoga@4-1928：美味しいですね 13:55：磯風@4-1937：ヒャッハー（モヒカン風 13:56：Saratoga@4-1928：それでは…プロットでしょうか？ 13:56：（凸）：そうだな 13:56：Ташкент@4-1939：とりあえず駐車亭にする必要はあるかどうか？ 13:56：（凸）：では宣言はあるか？ 13:56：Ташкент@4-1939：中射程 13:56：Iowa@4-1934：プロ前アビだな 13:56：Saratoga@4-1928：今回は…どうでしょうね？ 13:57：Ташкент@4-1939：このメンツならそんなに必要なさそうだけど・・・ 13:57：Iowa@4-1934：イとナとボスが短かな？ 13:57：Saratoga@4-1928：敵全員短射程っぽいですけど 13:57：Iowa@4-1934：全員か 13:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：低序列でも先制できるめりっともあるけどねー 13:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おまかせ 13:57：Iowa@4-1934：まぁ、ミドル考えるとあって損はない感はあるが 13:57：Iowa@4-1934：まぁ梨太陽 13:58：Saratoga@4-1928：使えば損にはならないけど、行動力消費をどうみるか。 13:58：Ташкент@4-1939：1d6で5以上出たらちときついなという 13:58：磯風@4-1937：まぁ、そちらの判断次第かなと 13:59：PrinzEugen@4-1933：低序列フリーじゃないと活きてこないからねえ 13:59：Ташкент@4-1939：うーん、ちと今回はパスしますわ 13:59：Saratoga@4-1928：封鎖を使ってみて考えてもいいかもしれませんね 13:59：Ташкент@4-1939：まずは封鎖使いましょう。 14:00：Ташкент@4-1939：おおらか直上。 14:01：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6>=5 ほいさっと KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 14:01：Ташкент@4-1939：6番封鎖しようかね 14:03：磯風@4-1937：かも 14:03：Saratoga@4-1928：さて、どこへ行きましょうか… 14:05：どどんとふ：（凸）が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 14:05：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 14:05：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937がカードを開きました。 14:06：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 プロットフェイズ 14:07：（凸）：て　い　さ　つ 14:07：どどんとふ：「（凸）」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 14:07：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いきますね 14:07：Saratoga@4-1928：Go! 14:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：【電探】で索敵します、《規律》から６！　目標ナ急！ 14:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6>=6 「敵の位置はー」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 14:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ふう 14:08：駆逐ナ級（？）：ヤメロッテー 14:08：Saratoga@4-1928：大きい方？ 14:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：規律反転しててよかった 14:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ああもちろんボスっぽい方で 14:08：駆逐ナ級（？）：4 14:08：駆逐ナ級（？）：ジャナク 14:08：駆逐ナ級（？）：3 14:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：機銃もありますしね 14:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なるほど 14:09：PrinzEugen@4-1933：こっちはおわりー 14:09：Saratoga@4-1928：「Good　job！サラも続きます」 14:09：Ташкент@4-1939：「今度は上手く行くかな？」 14:09：Iowa@4-1934：「ファイトよサラ！」 14:09：Saratoga@4-1928：空母ヲ級eliteを艦攻で偵察です 14:09：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6>=7 「デヴァステイター！」 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 62,4 → 6 → 失敗 14:09：Saratoga@4-1928：デヴァステイター！ 14:09：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おしいなあ 14:10：Ташкент@4-1939：デヴァステイター！ 14:10：Iowa@4-1934：デヴァステくん… 14:10：磯風@4-1937：いいとこないなぁ 14:10：Saratoga@4-1928：振り直しよデヴァステイター！ 14:10：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 14:10：（凸）：大丈夫か？ｗ 14:11：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6>=7 「訓練の成果、見せてあげましょう！」 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 14:11：Saratoga@4-1928：デヴァステイター！ 14:11：（凸）：艦戦で迎撃！ 14:11：Iowa@4-1934：よくやったぞデヴァステ 14:11：（凸）：2d6 ヲ級からね KanColle : (2D6) → 83,5 → 8 14:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ぐぬ 14:11：Saratoga@4-1928：で、デヴァステイター！ 14:12：Saratoga@4-1928：「ワイルドキャット、支援に回って！」 14:12：Saratoga@4-1928：超対空2！ 14:12：Saratoga@4-1928：行動力残り3 14:12：・ヮ・）：2d6 「ｂ」 KanColle : (2D6) → 63,3 → 6 14:13：（凸）：choiceヌ級もいく,ヌ級待機 KanColle : (CHOICEヌ級もいく,ヌ級待機) → ヌ級待機 14:13：（凸）：はい 14:13：（凸）：5 14:14：Saratoga@4-1928：「Yes！　頑張ったねデヴァステイター！」 14:14：Ташкент@4-1939：「上手くいったようだ。しかし、初っ端からフル回転してるな、大丈夫かい」 14:14：Saratoga@4-1928：「ワイルドキャットもお疲れ様。Take a rest」 14:15：Saratoga@4-1928：「No problem、むしろいい準備運動です」 14:15：Saratoga@4-1928：返しですね 14:15：Ташкент@4-1939：「Saratogaがそう言うなら信じるけど。行動不能にだけはならんでおくれよ！」 14:16：（凸）：choiceサラ,アイオワ,オイゲン,磯風.タシュ ヲ級から KanColle : (CHOICEサラ,アイオワ,オイゲン,磯風.タシュ) → 磯風.タシュ 14:16：（凸）：choice14:16：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ぬ、厄介な 14:16：Ташкент@4-1939：ちとまずいな… 14:16：（凸）：choice[いそ。たしゅ 14:16：（凸）：choiceいそ,たしゅ KanColle : (CHOICEいそ,たしゅ) → たしゅ 14:17：（凸）：Ташкентを対象に偵察 14:17：PrinzEugen@4-1933：偵察７かな 14:17：（凸）：そだうね 14:17：PrinzEugen@4-1933：必要なら超対空するよ 14:18：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ロケランで 14:18：Ташкент@4-1939：微妙に面倒だな、どうするか？ 14:18：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ただ航空戦もあるか　うーむ 14:18：Ташкент@4-1939：それな 14:18：磯風@4-1937：それな 14:19：Ташкент@4-1939：ああそうか、ヌ級の航空攻撃実質無意味か 14:19：PrinzEugen@4-1933：でも序列も重要　まだサラ姉さまもあるから、頑張ってみる？ 14:19：PrinzEugen@4-1933：まじか 14:20：Iowa@4-1934：弱体してたなそういえば 14:20：Ташкент@4-1939：ノーマルから弱体化したから 14:20：PrinzEugen@4-1933：となると怖いのはヲ級の２回か 14:20：（凸）：ついでに言うとヌ級が超対空を残している 14:20：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あー　なるほど 14:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ここはつっぱらないほうがいいかも　３ｄだと心もとない 14:21：Saratoga@4-1928：サラが行ってもいいですけど、どうします？ 14:21：Ташкент@4-1939：腹を括るしかないか。 14:21：Saratoga@4-1928：Ташкентが動きたいなら切りますよ 14:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：行ってもらうならサラ姉だね 14:22：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ヌ級問題により 14:22：Ташкент@4-1939：いくらなんでも、プロット段階で行動力1にするのもなー 14:22：Saratoga@4-1928：3も1も変わらないです… 14:23：磯風@4-1937：せやな 14:23：Ташкент@4-1939：いざって時にヲ級の打撃を軽減できるかもしれないしな 14:23：Ташкент@4-1939：しょうがない。通します。 14:23：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 14:23：（凸）：わかった 14:23：どどんとふ：（凸）が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 14:23：どどんとふ：（凸）がカードを開きました。 14:23：（凸）：なるほどね 14:24：どどんとふ：「（凸）」がメッセージカードを変更しました 14:24：PrinzEugen@4-1933：こっちも変更いくよ～ 14:25：磯風@4-1937：変更します 14:25：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 14:25：Saratoga@4-1928：hm、さてどうしますか 14:25：Iowa@4-1934：んー 14:25：どどんとふ：「PrinzEugen@4-1933」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 14:25：どどんとふ：「磯風@4-1937」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 14:26：どどんとふ：「磯風@4-1937」がメッセージカードを変更しました 14:26：磯風@4-1937：変更完了 14:26：Saratoga@4-1928：OK,このままで！ 14:26：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 14:26：（凸）：準備はよろしいか？ 14:27：Iowa@4-1934：Okey 14:27：Iowa@4-1934：このままでいいわ 14:27：磯風@4-1937：おK 14:27：（凸）：では 14:27：（凸）：オープン！ 14:27：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939が「（凸）」のカードを受け取りました。 14:27：どどんとふ：（凸）がカードを公開しました。「ナ級？　序列「３」 ヲ級　序列「５」 ヌ級　序列「４」 ナ級　序列「１」 イ級　序列「４」 ハ級　序列「２」」 14:27：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937がカードを公開しました。「航行序列3番」 14:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わあわああ 14:27：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934がカードを公開しました。「色々考えたけど「5」でいいわね！」 14:27：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939がカードを公開しました。「航行序列：「3」」 14:27：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928がカードを公開しました。「ファンタスティックなFour！　4番です。」 14:27：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933がカードを公開しました。「まず序列６で様子見です！」 14:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：しゃーないのでさいしょのままで 14:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：６ってなんやねん！ 14:28：（凸）：ちょｗ 14:28：Iowa@4-1934：封鎖「やっほ^^」 14:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ガバガバなのでいかなる処置もうけます 14:28：Saratoga@4-1928：この場合はランダムでしたっけ… 14:28：（凸）：最大値ということで５で　 14:28：（凸）：どうぞ 14:28：PrinzEugen@4-1933：は衣装 14:29：Ташкент@4-1939：あー、やらかした…申し訳ない。あまり役に立てないかも… 14:29：（凸）：はい 14:29：（凸）：公開時 14:29：Saratoga@4-1928：どうしましょうかね 14:30：PrinzEugen@4-1933：うー　こっちもミスだなあ 14:30：Iowa@4-1934：まぁ敵駆逐はこっちで吸えるし大丈夫大丈夫 14:31：Saratoga@4-1928：タシュに露払いしてもらってもいいんですけど… 14:32：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いったんこのまま頑張るのが良さそう 14:32：PrinzEugen@4-1933：感情はあるし、まったく攻撃が無駄になることもあるまいさ 14:32：Saratoga@4-1928：では釘付けはなしで 14:32：Ташкент@4-1939：陣形変更にすりゃよかったか… 14:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なかなか難しい 14:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ではいざ！ 14:33：（凸）：航空戦！というところでカットだ 14:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：そうだね 14:34：磯風@4-1937：了解 14:35：Iowa@4-1934：はーい 戦闘情報 航空戦 21:12：（凸）：ではやっていきましょうねぇ 21:12：（凸）：よろしくお願いしまーす 21:12：Saratoga@4-1928：よろしくお願いしますね 21:12：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よろしくおねがいします！ 21:12：磯風@4-1937：よろしくお願いします 21:12：Ташкент@4-1939：よろしくお願いします 21:12：（凸）：では航空戦ですね 21:13：Iowa@4-1934：よろしくお願いしまーす 21:13：Saratoga@4-1928：さて… 21:13：（凸）：ヲ→サラ→ヌッ 21:14：ヲー（神）：1d6 艦攻 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 21:14：Saratoga@4-1928：むっ！ 21:14：磯風@4-1937：キャー 21:14：ヲー（神）：mht KanColle : 目標表(6) → 敵艦の中から完全にランダムに決定 21:15：ヲー（神）：choice日本,ソ連 KanColle : (CHOICE日本,ソ連) → ソ連 21:15：ヲー（神）：タシュがターゲット 21:15：Saratoga@4-1928：かわしてТашкент！ 21:15：ヲー（神）：2d6 紙の怒り KanColle : (2D6) → 52,3 → 5 21:15：Ташкент@4-1939：ヽ(´ー｀)ノ 21:15：Saratoga@4-1928：ふぅ 21:16：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ガキィン 21:16：ヲー（神）：1d6 今度は艦爆 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 21:17：ヲー（神）：ブライトさんの納得の弾幕が展開されていそう… 21:17：Saratoga@4-1928：ハズレ、ですね 21:17：PrinzEugen@4-1933：次元の断層へ 21:17：ヲー（神）：あ、そうね 21:17：磯風@4-1937：せやの 21:17：（凸）：では次どうぞ 21:17：Saratoga@4-1928：デヴァステイター、出番ですよ 21:17：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6 Go！ KanColle : (1D6) → 4 21:17：Saratoga@4-1928：いい子です 21:17：（凸）：どちらを狙う？ 21:18：Saratoga@4-1928：hm… 21:18：Saratoga@4-1928：イ級ですね 21:18：Saratoga@4-1928：航空2です 21:18：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6 「Attack！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 93,6 → 9 21:19：Saratoga@4-1928：いい子です 21:19：Iowa@4-1934：「今日は調子良さそうね！」 21:19：（凸）：装甲４　中破ですね 21:19：（凸）：どうする？ 21:19：Saratoga@4-1928：ああ、イソカゼの百戦錬磨で+1 21:19：島田イ級：「な、なんだこいつのパワーは！？」 21:19：Saratoga@4-1928：押し込みますか 21:19：（凸）：へい 21:20：（凸）：今10@2大破@6轟沈 21:20：Saratoga@4-1928：Ташкент！ 21:20：Ташкент@4-1939：へい 21:20：Ташкент@4-1939：「短期間といえど、成果は出ているようだね…」 21:21：Ташкент@4-1939：「でも、まだその程度じゃないはずだッ！」+2 21:21：Saratoga@4-1928：2d+10 「That's right！ これがサラの子たちの本気です！」 KanColle : (2D6+10) → 94,5+10 → 19 21:22：Saratoga@4-1928：つ、強い！ 21:22：島田イ級：「や、やられた！」 21:22：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「すごいですサラ姉！」 21:22：Saratoga@4-1928：「OK！」 21:22：Ташкент@4-1939：「よし、よし…」と誰かのような感じで頷く 21:23：磯風@4-1937：「さすがだな」 21:23：（凸）：これだけで良かったっけな？ 21:23：Saratoga@4-1928：「まずは1体！よーっし、みんなもサラに続いて！」 21:23：Saratoga@4-1928：ですね 21:23：Saratoga@4-1928：（艦上攻撃機だけです 21:24：（凸）：OK 21:25：ヌッ！：1d6 いちおうふる KanColle : (1D6) → 1 21:25：ヌッ！：1d6 艦爆 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 21:25：Saratoga@4-1928：あっ団長…提督に 21:25：磯風@4-1937：池ポチャ 21:25：ヌッ！：やる気のない一撃 21:25：Saratoga@4-1928：（1にいる） 21:25：Ташкент@4-1939：序列1の後ろにいるわ・・・ 21:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あっ… 21:25：磯風@4-1937：だ、団長！ 21:25：Saratoga@4-1928：なんてところにいるんだよ提督！ 21:25：Ташкент@4-1939：なにやってんだよ団提督！ 21:26：提督代理：え゛っ 21:26：提督代理：装甲1 21:26：ヌッ！：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 21:26：Saratoga@4-1928：キボウノハナー 21:26：（凸）：【♪フリージア】 21:26：提督代理：止まるんじゃねぇぞ… 21:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：何やってるんだよ団長！ 21:27：Saratoga@4-1928：「…？　今提督の声が聞こえたような」 21:27：Saratoga@4-1928：「…そんなわけないですね。さっ、戦闘に集中です」 21:27：磯風@4-1937：「そうだな、うん、いつものことだしな」 21:28：提督代理：これはまるで歴史の闇に葬られたあ鉄華団の再現ですね...間違いない 砲撃戦フェイズ～1サイクル目 21:28：（凸）：ということでなんか静かに一人犠牲になってますが砲撃戦です！ 21:29：Iowa@4-1934：中まで待つよ 21:29：（凸）：はいスキップ 21:29：（凸）：丁字有利忘れないようにね 21:29：磯風@4-1937：アッハイ 21:29：（凸）：中！ 21:29：Iowa@4-1934：うい 21:29：PrinzEugen@4-1933：お願いします！アイオワさん 21:30：磯風@4-1937：ごーごー 21:30：Iowa@4-1934：よーし 21:30：Saratoga@4-1928：頼みましたよ 21:32：Iowa@4-1934：mk.7でヲっちゃんに 21:33：Iowa@4-1934：命1+砲命1+高初速1か 21:34：Iowa@4-1934：2d6+1+1+1>=5 「さぁて、始めるわよ」 KanColle : (2D6+1+1+1>=5) → 72,5＋3 → 10 → 成功 21:34：（凸）：せいこう 21:34：Iowa@4-1934：単打 21:34：（凸）：仮に妨害できたとしても固定値高すぎ問題 21:35：Iowa@4-1934：火4+3+丁字1　　　固有で3+4+3だね 21:36：Iowa@4-1934：8d6+10 <> KanColle : (8D6+10) → 261,1,2,3,4,4,5,6+10 → 36 21:36：ヲー（神）：装甲は11　大破 21:36：Ташкент@4-1939：百戦錬磨で残り7点　一気に押し込むか 21:37：Iowa@4-1934：あ、さらに+1か 21:37：磯風@4-1937：かな 21:37：Ташкент@4-1939：送りまっせ 21:37：Iowa@4-1934：うい 21:38：Ташкент@4-1939：「Iowa！格納庫を狙って、誘爆させて仕留めるんだ！」 21:38：Ташкент@4-1939：（+3 21:38：Iowa@4-1934：「Okey！ここで決めるわ！」　＜＜Full charge＞＞ 21:40：Iowa@4-1934：36+3d6 「必殺…私の必殺技、国際交流バージョン！」 KanColle : (36+3D6) → 36+101,4,5 → 46 21:40：ヲー（神）：損傷4 21:40：ヲー（神）：だが不死鳥は再び墓地より 21:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なにっ！？ 21:40：Iowa@4-1934：なにっ 21:40：ヲー（神）：あ、それ違う？はい… 21:40：Saratoga@4-1928：その名前だと蘇らなさそうな… 21:41：磯風@4-1937：インチキ効果もいい加減にしろ!　あれ？ちょっと作品違う 21:42：ヲー（神）：轟沈！ 21:42：Iowa@4-1934：実カードじゃなければ実際インチキ効果 21:43：Saratoga@4-1928：「Good job！」 21:43：Ташкент@4-1939：「いいね。惚れ惚れしちゃうよ」 21:44：磯風@4-1937：「さすがの戦艦だな。私も戦艦になりたいものだ」 21:44：Saratoga@4-1928：「このまま押し切りますよっ！」 21:44：Iowa@4-1934：「GOGO!」 21:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「さすがですアイオワさんっ！　それならわたしは…」　ロ級かナかなやむ 21:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：確実にいこう　ロ級からやっときます 21:46：Saratoga@4-1928：お願いしますね 21:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ロ級に【中口径主砲】 21:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6>=5 「ふぁいやーふぁいやー！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 21:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：危なっかしいな！ 21:47：（凸）：すり抜けたか 21:47：PrinzEugen@4-1933：5d6 「夾叉確認、本命ふぁいやー！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 201,2,5,6,6 → 20 21:48：（凸）：ほういいダメージだ　あと+1ね 21:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おおっと 21:48：Saratoga@4-1928：ともあれ、撃破ですね 21:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「やりましたー！」 21:49：磯風@4-1937：「すばらしいな」 21:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「よくやりました、Eugen！」 21:50：Iowa@4-1934：「Niceよプリン！」 21:50：（凸）：うむ 21:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「えへへー」 21:52：（凸）：っと 21:52：（凸）：次はー 21:52：（凸）：射程：短でいいかな？ 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：OK 21:52：（凸）：じゃあ序列４からだね 21:53：Saratoga@4-1928：「追撃よ！」　艦上攻撃機で攻撃です 21:53：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6>=5 「デヴァステイター！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 84,4 → 8 → 成功 21:53：（凸）：命中だぁ 21:54：Saratoga@4-1928：onemore！　連装副砲です 21:54：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6+2-1>=5 「サラも支援します！」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 94,5＋1 → 10 → 成功 21:54：Saratoga@4-1928：Good！ 21:54：磯風@4-1937：たっかーい 21:54：（凸）：いいダメージ 21:54：（凸）：装甲は… 21:55：磯風@4-1937：命中だよ 21:55：Saratoga@4-1928：あ、連撃ですよ 21:55：Saratoga@4-1928：ダメージ、3+2d 補正1 21:55：（凸）：OK 21:55：（凸）：ダメージどうぞ！ 21:55：Saratoga@4-1928：上の式間違っていますね　まあ命中です 21:56：（凸）：だの 21:56：（凸）：出目で9、妨害なしの時点で命中 21:56：Saratoga@4-1928：5d+1 「Take this！ これがStatesの力！」 KanColle : (5D6+1) → 101,1,1,3,4+1 → 11 21:56：Saratoga@4-1928：…‥ま、まあ 21:56：磯風@4-1937：アッハイ 21:56：（凸）：装甲は8、小破ってところだね 21:56：Ташкент@4-1939：ステイツの力ェ… 21:57：Saratoga@4-1928：「…あれ？デヴァステイター？」 21:57：Ташкент@4-1939：（有利の1d忘れてない？ 21:57：（凸）：忘れてますね... 21:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：oh 21:57：Saratoga@4-1928：1d …‥ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 21:57：Ташкент@4-1939：アッハイ 21:57：（凸）：大草原 21:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：oh... 21:58：磯風@4-1937：草 21:58：（凸）：どうする…？ 21:58：Iowa@4-1934：Oh… 21:58：Ташкент@4-1939：「………」 21:58：Saratoga@4-1928：「hmm？次弾装填を忘れていた？　my god…」 21:58：Saratoga@4-1928：（顔を覆う 21:58：磯風@4-1937：「なんか、あの雷撃機が落とした魚雷が潜らずピョンピョン跳ねてたぞ 21:58：（凸）：@4で中破だが…ｗ 21:58：Saratoga@4-1928：そのままで… 21:59：（凸）：はい… 21:59：ヌッ！：反撃 21:59：ヌッ！：bt3 の艦攻 KanColle :指定個性③(11) → 1-3　《名声》 22:00：（凸）：名声艦攻！ 22:00：（凸）：サラトガさんは回避判定をどうぞ 22:00：Saratoga@4-1928：ふふっ、直上です！ 22:00：（凸）：ダニィ！？ 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6>=5 「っと、落ち込んでる場合ではありませんね」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：回避です 22:02：（凸）：ちぃ 22:02：（凸）：では次です 22:02：（凸）：序列３組！ 22:03：磯風@4-1937：火力高いタシュ先にぶち込みます？　それで装甲剥がれれば、儲け者で 22:03：Ташкент@4-1939：どちらでもよさそうだけど 22:04：Ташкент@4-1939：とりあえず私から行こうか 22:05：磯風@4-1937：どうぞどうぞ 22:05：Ташкент@4-1939：【130mm B-13連装砲】《おおらか/3-3》　目標値5、命中1 22:06：Ташкент@4-1939：同序列にはアレしかおらんわな 22:06：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6+1>=5 「行ってみようか！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 83,5＋1 → 9 → 成功 22:06：（凸）：命中 22:06：Ташкент@4-1939：連撃ちゃん 22:06：Ташкент@4-1939：【魚雷】《笑顔/2-7》　目標値5、命中1、連撃-2 22:06：Ташкент@4-1939：2d6+1-2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+1-2>=5) → 71,6-1 → 6 → 成功 22:06：（凸）：ちっすり抜けたか 22:07：（凸）：命中 22:07：Ташкент@4-1939：「砲撃は囮だよ……」 22:08：Ташкент@4-1939：素火力0で装備火力が2+2　有利1　で＋1点 22:09：磯風@4-1937：ごーごー 22:09：Ташкент@4-1939：5d6+1 「受けてみろっ！」（魚雷をナ級？にシュゥゥゥーーッ！ KanColle : (5D6+1) → 253,5,5,6,6+1 → 26 22:10：磯風@4-1937：たっかーい 22:10：PrinzEugen@4-1933：今日は走るな出目が 22:10：（凸）：やりますねぇ 22:10：（凸）：では 22:10：Saratoga@4-1928：そうですね…（遠い目） 22:10：（凸）：損傷3 22:10：（凸）：イベント入りまーす 22:10：駆逐ナ級（？）：【アーマーパージ】（オート）損傷が3以上で発動、自信を「？？？」に変化させ更に損傷を0にする。更にこの効果の発動時、自分はプロットを変更できる。 22:11：Ташкент@4-1939：「……何だ？」 22:11：磯風@4-1937：「？　何事だ？」 22:11：Iowa@4-1934：「What？」 22:12：（凸）：外装にヒビが入る 22:12：（凸）：そして割れる 22:12：Saratoga@4-1928：「中身！？」 22:12：磯風@4-1937：「わ、割れた・・・・・・」 22:12：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「わわっ、なんですか！？」 22:12：（凸）：すると中から 22:12：（凸）：人型深海棲艦が出現する 22:13：アンツィオ沖棲姫：「メシノ邪魔ヲスルナッテー！」 22:13：磯風@4-1937：←（さすがに人型だと焼いて食うことはできんな……）とか思ってる顔 22:13：Iowa@4-1934：「Cast offしたというの！」 22:13：Ташкент@4-1939：「Ничего себе!?」（なんだって！？） 22:14：Ташкент@4-1939：「あれは、卵のようなものだったのか…」 22:14：磯風@4-1937：「びっくりだ。いや、本当にかなりのびっくりなのだが」 22:14：Saratoga@4-1928：「では彼女は黄身？」 22:15：磯風@4-1937：「どちらかといったら、少し成長したホビロンの中身状態か？」 22:15：アンツィオ沖棲姫：「オ前タチヲ倒シ、メシヲ手ニイレル！」 22:16：Saratoga@4-1928：「何にしても、とりあえず倒しましょうか」 22:17：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「させませんよっ、あれはフェストのためのものですからっ！」 22:17：Ташкент@4-1939：「強奪なんてさせないよ。食べたい気持ちはわかるけどね」 22:17：磯風@4-1937：ちなみにアンツィオの序列はこのまま？ 22:18：Iowa@4-1934：「客でもない者に食べさせるものはピザ一枚たりとも無いわ」 22:18：（凸）：と思うじゃん？ 22:18：（凸）：プロット変更の権利、使うよ 22:19：（凸）：移動先は、２だ 22:19：磯風@4-1937：アッハイ 22:20：磯風@4-1937：では、磯風の手番ですな 22:20：（凸）：そうだね 22:20：磯風@4-1937：目標はノーマルナ級 22:21：磯風@4-1937：小口径主砲で攻撃、命中２　名声直上 22:22：磯風@4-1937：2d6+2 「ナ級を見るととにかく殴りたくなるのはなぜだ？」 KanColle : (2D6+2) → 51,4+2 → 7 22:22：（凸）：命中だ 22:23：磯風@4-1937：単発ですので砲２　有利１　百錬で＋１ 22:23：磯風@4-1937：3d6+1 [ KanColle : (3D6+1) → 92,3,4+1 → 10 22:24：磯風@4-1937：タシュケントとアイオワさん　声援お願いです 22:24：Iowa@4-1934：はーい 22:25：Iowa@4-1934：「まだまだそんなもんじゃないでしょう？」+1 22:26：Ташкент@4-1939：「ナ級が背後を晒した瞬間を狙って、あの魚雷を爆破させるんだ！」+2 22:27：磯風@4-1937：3d6+10 「わかった。本気を出すぞ。星光の剣よ。ツとかナとか幼女とか消し去るべし！ミンナニハナイショダヨ！」 KanColle : (3D6+10) → 132,5,6+10 → 23 22:27：Saratoga@4-1928：妖怪 22:27：磯風@4-1937：妖怪めええええ 22:27：磯風@4-1937：サラさんお願いします 22:27：Ташкент@4-1939：うおお・・・ 22:28：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 22:29：Saratoga@4-1928：「イソカゼ！もうひと押しです！」 +1 22:29：Saratoga@4-1928：「Fight！」 22:29：磯風@4-1937：1d6+23 [ KanColle : (1D6+23) → 44+23 → 27 22:30：（凸）：うーん　撃破だ 22:30：磯風@4-1937：「エクス……ビーム出来ないので　プロ?ジョン！」（砲弾ぶん投げ」 22:31：Saratoga@4-1928：「OKOK、さすがですね」 22:31：磯風@4-1937：「うむ、色々危なかったり妖怪が出た気がしたが、見事ストライクで誘爆だ」 22:32：Ташкент@4-1939：「やった！」 22:32：（凸）：では 22:32：アンツィオ沖棲姫：「イヒヒ」 22:32：アンツィオ沖棲姫：mht KanColle : 目標表(1) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも航行序列の高いＰＣ 22:33：Saratoga@4-1928：Iowa guard! 22:33：アンツィオ沖棲姫：choiceアイオワ,オイゲン KanColle : (CHOICEアイオワ,オイゲン) → オイゲン 22:33：Iowa@4-1934：そっちか 22:33：Saratoga@4-1928：あっEugen！ 22:33：磯風@4-1937：エリート扱いじゃ 22:34：Ташкент@4-1939：やべえ 22:34：アンツィオ沖棲姫：エリート扱い、あぁ、戦果の話ね 22:34：磯風@4-1937：なるなる 22:34：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あっそういう 22:34：（凸）：はい、戦果の計算がという話です 22:34：Ташкент@4-1939：そうだったのか 22:34：（凸）：流石にレベル１相手に 22:35：（凸）：こいつのエリートは許されないと思いますｗ（真顔） 22:35：PrinzEugen@4-1933：では個性くださーい 22:35：磯風@4-1937：せやな 22:35：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「わわっ、狙われてます！？」 22:35：Saratoga@4-1928：「Eugen！」 22:35：アンツィオ沖棲姫：電子戦！ 22:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：すごいとこくるな！ 22:36：Saratoga@4-1928：鬼！悪魔！ 22:36：Ташкент@4-1939：うわぁ 22:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：規律から９だよ！？ 22:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6+1>=9 「ピンチなんだけどっ わー！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=9) → 93,6＋1 → 10 → 成功 22:37：Saratoga@4-1928：あっ… 22:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：妨害ありそうね 22:37：アンツィオ沖棲姫：3ヲ妨害スルンダナー 22:37：Ташкент@4-1939：こりゃまずい。声援使うか？ 22:37：磯風@4-1937：そっちの方が確実でいいかも 22:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：３必要かー　お願いしちゃおう 22:38：Saratoga@4-1928：必要は2ですね 22:38：（凸）：必要は２だけね 22:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：む 22:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：アイオワさんかな　すると 22:38：（凸）：今達成値7だから 22:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：援護くださ～い！ 22:38：Iowa@4-1934：はいな 22:39：Iowa@4-1934：「あら、そうはトンヤがなんとやらよ！」機銃掃射　　+2 22:40：アンツィオ沖棲姫：「チェ」 22:40：Iowa@4-1934：ハリネズミのように満載した機銃による弾幕だ 22:40：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「おっ、怯んでくれた…？　いまのうちっ」　脱出！ 22:41：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よしよし 22:41：Iowa@4-1934：「無事ね？プリン」 22:41：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「大丈夫です、ありがとうございます！」 22:42：Saratoga@4-1928：「トンヤ？　ともあれIowa、ナイスアシスト！」 砲撃戦フェイズ～2サイクル目 22:42：Saratoga@4-1928：2巡目でしょうか？ 22:42：（凸）：はい 22:42：（凸）：５から 22:43：（凸）：どぞ 22:43：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なやましい 22:44：Iowa@4-1934：損傷半減があるからなぁ 22:44：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わたしは感情ワンチャンあるので姫いってみましょうか 22:45：Iowa@4-1934：どぞー 22:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：アンツィオに【中口径主砲】 22:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6>=5 「お返しです！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 42,2 → 4 → 失敗 22:45：（凸）：残念　それが外れだ 22:45：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ここはふりなおし 22:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 22:46：アンツィオ沖棲姫：妨害スルケド命中 22:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：6d6 「ふぁいやー！ふぁいやー！」 さっきT有利忘れてました KanColle : (6D6) → 251,3,3,6,6,6 → 25 22:47：アンツィオ沖棲姫：装甲9 25/9=2...7 2/2=1 損傷1 22:47：Saratoga@4-1928：なんかサラ以外のDR高くありませんか？ 22:47：Ташкент@4-1939：百戦錬磨（ぼそっ 22:48：磯風@4-1937：百錬あるから 22:48：アンツィオ沖棲姫：装甲9 26/9=2...8 2/2=1 損傷1 22:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おおっと… 22:48：Saratoga@4-1928：1点ですか 22:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いちたりないですねー 22:48：Iowa@4-1934：今なら1点足して損傷伸ばせるか 22:48：Saratoga@4-1928：押し込みましょうか！ 22:48：磯風@4-1937：一点声援入れて　中破 22:48：磯風@4-1937：　にもってける 22:48：PrinzEugen@4-1933：サラ姉！ 22:49：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 22:49：Saratoga@4-1928：「ワイルドキャット！撹乱です！Eugenを支援よ！」　+1 22:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d6 「サラ姉と一緒なら！」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 22:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いいかんじ 22:50：Ташкент@4-1939：せっかくだし、うちの声援も使ってみる？ 22:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：えーと　今30点で 22:51：（凸）：うふふ　いいのかい？ 22:51：Saratoga@4-1928：3dで15が出ると追加損傷ですね 22:51：磯風@4-1937：残り15点で追加 22:51：PrinzEugen@4-1933：きつくない！？ 22:51：Saratoga@4-1928：そうですね… 22:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：でもタシュに策があるならいいよ！ 22:52：Ташкент@4-1939：ないよ 22:52：Saratoga@4-1928：えっ 22:52：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ま、まあこのままで（裏の素振りをみながら） 22:52：（凸）：はい 22:52：Ташкент@4-1939：ハイ 22:53：（凸）：では 22:54：アンツィオ沖棲姫：【食への執念】　で損傷を中破 22:54：アンツィオ沖棲姫：【空腹】で装甲、総合火力+2 22:54：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「なんか硬くないですかあれ！」 22:55：Saratoga@4-1928：「見た目の割に、なかなか強敵みたいです」 22:55：Ташкент@4-1939：「どうしても押し通って食べ物を強奪したいようだね」 22:56：アンツィオ沖棲姫：「イヒヒ」　姫の幼体だからね 22:56：Saratoga@4-1928：「ですが、Iowa！あなたなら！」 22:56：磯風@4-1937：「固いな。また、キツツキのように何度も撃ちこめば沈むだろうが」 22:56：Saratoga@4-1928：あなたのそのブッ壊れ固有なら！ 22:56：Iowa@4-1934：「ふふん、任せておきなさい！」 22:58：Iowa@4-1934：「アンツィオとか言ったかしら。ひとっ走り付き合いなさい！」 22:58：Iowa@4-1934：いくぞー 22:59：Iowa@4-1934：アンツィオにmk.7 23:01：Iowa@4-1934：2d6+3>=5 「Battle shipの時代は終わらないわ！」 KanColle : (2D6+3>=5) → 82,6＋3 → 11 → 成功 23:01：アンツィオ沖棲姫：メイチュウ 23:01：Iowa@4-1934：単打で 23:02：Iowa@4-1934：(4+3+1)d6+10+1 「Open…fire！！」 KanColle : (8D6+10+1) → 291,2,2,3,3,6,6,6+10+1 → 40 23:02：アンツィオ沖棲姫：ナニソレ！？ 23:02：アンツィオ沖棲姫：ダガ！ 23:02：Saratoga@4-1928：Wow… 23:02：アンツィオ沖棲姫：隠しラストアビリティ発動！ 23:02：磯風@4-1937：行ったか 23:03：アンツィオ沖棲姫：【食の恨み】（オート）自分が轟沈した時に使用。自分と同じダメージを損傷を発生させてきた者に与える。 23:03：PrinzEugen@4-1933：なんとぉ 23:03：Saratoga@4-1928：！？ 23:03：磯風@4-1937：なんとぉぉぉ 23:03：Iowa@4-1934：タケミカヅチかな？ 23:03：アンツィオ沖棲姫：アイオワニ40ダメージ！ 23:03：Ташкент@4-1939：まあ、耐えるんですけどね… 23:03：（凸）：そうだよ 23:03：Iowa@4-1934：装甲12 23:04：Saratoga@4-1928：これ迎撃使えるんですか？ 23:04：Iowa@4-1934：使えても 23:04：Iowa@4-1934：向こうさん死んでるんじゃろ？ 23:04：磯風@4-1937：せやな 23:04：（凸）：はい 23:04：Saratoga@4-1928：死体蹴りが出来ますよIowa 23:04：Saratoga@4-1928：「Iowa！！」 23:05：Iowa@4-1934：「クロスカウンターとは中々味なことするじゃない…」 23:05：磯風@4-1937：「ちょっと、なんだ？　あれは・・・・・」 23:05：Ташкент@4-1939：「なんてやつだ…」 23:05：アンツィオ沖棲姫：ドゴォ 23:06：アンツィオ沖棲姫：光に包まれて... 23:06：アンツィオ沖棲姫：この後は不思議な光に包まれた状態のままになる 23:06：Saratoga@4-1928：「Goddamn!」 23:06：アンツィオ沖棲姫：（マップ上からは除去扱い） 23:06：Iowa@4-1934：「でもBattle shipの頑丈さを甘く見たようね！」 23:07：Ташкент@4-1939：「食の恨みって恐ろしいな……」 23:07：Saratoga@4-1928：「もう、かなりダメージを負っているじゃない！後ろに下がっていてください！」 23:08：磯風@4-1937：「戦艦が簡単に沈むか！　ってやつかな？　良かった。　あとは残的掃討だ」 23:08：Ташкент@4-1939：「……ただ、そうだな。もし、君が生まれ変わるような事でもあったら、食に有りつけるんだろうけどね……」 23:08：（凸）：で 23:08：（凸）：ヌ級倒してく？ 23:08：（凸）：カットしても戦果上げてもいいけど 23:08：Saratoga@4-1928：出番をください！ 23:08：Iowa@4-1934：「sorry、任せるわ」 23:08：（凸）：はい！ 23:08：Ташкент@4-1939：（とアンツィオ棲姫がいたところに向けて言葉を投げかける 23:08：PrinzEugen@4-1933：うん… 23:09：Saratoga@4-1928：flagshipの意地を見せますよ 23:09：Saratoga@4-1928：2d>=5 デヴァステイター！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 23:09：（凸）：命中でございますね 23:09：Saratoga@4-1928：2d-2+1>=5 三連装副砲！ KanColle : (2D6-2+1>=5) → 104,6-1 → 9 → 成功 23:09：（凸）：命中 23:09：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おお 23:10：Saratoga@4-1928：6d6+1 「これでっ！」 KanColle : (6D6+1) → 221,3,4,4,4,6+1 → 23 23:10：（凸）：ふむ 23:10：Saratoga@4-1928：Eugen！ 23:10：（凸）：1足りないけど 23:10：ヌッ！：2d6 超対空！ KanColle : (2D6) → 71,6 → 7 23:11：Saratoga@4-1928：4d6 ヘルキャット、出番です 超対空返し！ KanColle : (4D6) → 152,3,5,5 → 15 23:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「今度はこちらがサラ姉を援護です！」 23:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あっ 23:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：じゃあ＋２で… 23:11：Saratoga@4-1928：行動力3→1 23:11：（凸）：つよい 23:11：（凸）：では声援どぞ 23:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：感情援護のせますー 23:12：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6+23 「Goodbye,baby」 KanColle : (2D6+23) → 42,2+23 → 27 23:12：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ちゅどーん 23:12：Saratoga@4-1928：満足しました… 23:12：ヌッ！：ヌッ！ 23:12：（凸）：ということで敵は全滅しました マスターシーン：新しい仲間と共に 23:12：磯風@4-1937：ヒャッハー 23:12：（凸）：一つだけイベントね 23:13：（凸）：さて、轟沈したアンツィオ沖棲姫の周りを包んでいた光 23:13：（凸）：これが引いていきます 23:13：（凸）：すると 23:13：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふぅ、さて」 23:13：磯風@4-1937：「やれやれ、かなりヒヤッとした戦いだったな」 23:14：Ташкент@4-1939：アンツィオ姫のいたところを見ていたので、それに気づく 23:14：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「アイオワさんっ、怪我は大丈夫ですか！？」 23:14：Iowa@4-1934：「ナイスファイトだったわ、みんな」 23:14：（凸）：そこにはアンツィオ沖棲姫ではなく 23:14：Ташкент@4-1939：「……？」 23:14：磯風@4-1937：「ん？　なんだ？」 23:14：Saratoga@4-1928：「EugenはIowaを、Ташкентはそっちはお願いします」 23:15：Saratoga@4-1928：誰だっ 23:15：Iowa@4-1934：「あら、それじゃ甘えちゃおっかなー」　でかい図体でプリンにのしかかり 23:15：Ташкент@4-1939：ずっしり 23:15：？？？：金髪の駆逐艦みたいな艦娘を発見できるぞ 23:15：Saratoga@4-1928：ずっしん 23:16：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「わわっ　だ、大丈夫ですよまかせてください！」 23:16：磯風@4-1937：「駆逐艦か？　あれは？」 23:16：Ташкент@4-1939：「女の子…？あれは艦娘なのか…」警戒しつつ近づいてみる 23:16：？？？：「すぴーすぴー」　ぐぅうう 23:16：？？？：お腹が空いているようだ 23:17：Saratoga@4-1928：「周囲に残敵なし…と」 23:17：？？？：「あれ、ここどこ？」　目を覚ます 23:17：磯風@4-1937：「…………」 23:17：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「えーっと？」 23:17：Ташкент@4-1939：「……。やぁ、おはよう。」 23:17：Saratoga@4-1928：その料理を渡すのはやめなさい！ 23:18：？？？：「あなたたちだれ？」 23:18：磯風@4-1937：ショボーン（aa略 23:18：Saratoga@4-1928：そのまま水底に落ちちゃいますからね… 23:19：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「わたしはプリンツ・オイゲンです！　あなたは？」 23:19：Iowa@4-1934：「Hello, 23:19：Iowa@4-1934：Iowaよ」 23:20：Ташкент@4-1939：「あたしはТашкент……なんというか。」？？？の様子を見て力が抜ける 23:20：？？？：「えーと。あ、私の名前はJanus！　そうよ、あのJervisの僚艦の…」 23:20：Janus（NPC)：ぐううう 23:20：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ。とりあえず戻りましょうか」 23:20：Ташкент@4-1939：「相当腹を空かしているようだね。」 23:21：磯風@4-1937：「とりあえず、くうか？」 23:21：Ташкент@4-1939：「その様子じゃ歩けないだろう、あたしについてきて」　手を差し伸べる 23:21：磯風@4-1937：あまりものの料理（カレーの方を）見せる 23:21：Janus（NPC)：え、何それ！？ 23:21：Janus（NPC)：「え、何それ...！？ふんふん…」 23:22：Janus（NPC)：「あ、curry」 23:22：磯風@4-1937：「ああ、ブラックカレーだ。わたしが作ったものではないから、問題ないと思うが、イギリス艦ならカレーも大丈夫だろう」 23:22：Saratoga@4-1928：自覚あるんですかイソカゼ 23:23：Janus（NPC)：「あーうん。Thanks」 23:23：Janus（NPC)：とまぁ、Ташкентに手を取られつ 23:23：Janus（NPC)：つ 23:24：磯風@4-1937：大体、元同僚にさんざん言われてるから自覚あるはず。浦風とか谷風とか浜風とか 23:24：Saratoga@4-1928：「イソカゼ、Ташкент。Janusは任せました」 23:24：Janus（NPC)：磯風料理を受け取りまして 23:24：磯風@4-1937：「わかった。エスコートしよう」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1939：「何にしても、ここで食事するのは野暮だ。さあ、とりあえず帰ろう」 23:24：Saratoga@4-1928：「Eugenも頑張ってね」 23:25：Iowa@4-1934：[ 23:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「だ、大丈夫…　です！」 23:25：Iowa@4-1934：「がんばれー、プリーン」 23:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：げんきげんき 23:25：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、では！艦隊帰投です！」 23:25：Ташкент@4-1939：「がんばれPrinz。着いた先にはビールが待っているよ！」 23:25：磯風@4-1937：「了解した」 23:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「おー！」 23:26：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「えっ」　おー！の掛け声とともにもう飲んでる 23:26：（凸）：はい、艦隊は戻りましたね 23:26：Saratoga@4-1928：恐ろしく早い飲酒…サラでなきゃ見逃していますね 23:26：Ташкент@4-1939：「持ってたんだ…だけど、いろいろなクラフトビール、飲んでみたいだろ？」 23:27：Iowa@4-1934：私を抱えたままの飲酒とは恐れ入った 23:27：Janus（NPC)：「Yesそうね」 23:28：磯風@4-1937：帰還前にお酒を飲むなんて…… 23:29：（凸）：とまぁ、鎮守府に戻ってからの続きは後でやるとして 戦果 23:29：（凸）：戦果だけ片付けましょ？ 23:30：Saratoga@4-1928：OK 23:30：磯風@4-1937：はーい 23:30：（凸）：えーと敵の数は6 23:30：Iowa@4-1934：ほいほい 23:30：（凸）：エリート扱いが２ 23:30：（凸）：で特殊戦果はそうね　 23:30：（凸）：2あげます 23:33：（凸）：ということでどうぞ 23:33：PrinzEugen@4-1933：旗艦におまかせ系 23:33：Saratoga@4-1928：それでは通常戦果を 23:34：Saratoga@4-1928：choiceIowa,Eugen,Ташкент,イソカゼ 特殊戦果1 KanColle : (CHOICEIOWA,EUGEN,Ташкент,イソカゼ) → イソカゼ 23:34：Saratoga@4-1928：choiceIowa,Eugen,Ташкент 特殊戦果２ KanColle : (CHOICEIOWA,EUGEN,Ташкент) → IOWA 23:34：Iowa@4-1934：お 23:34：Saratoga@4-1928：8b6 通常戦果 KanColle : (8B6) → 2,3,3,4,5,6,6,6 23:34：Saratoga@4-1928：感情多いですね 23:34：磯風@4-1937：ほいほい 23:34：Ташкент@4-1939：感情は生きていた！ 23:34：Ташкент@4-1939：任意は燃料一択でしょう 23:34：Saratoga@4-1928：任意は燃料 23:35：提督代理：資材も一通りあるし上機嫌じゃないか 23:35：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6+6 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 22+6 → 8 23:35：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6+6 弾薬 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 44+6 → 10 23:35：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6+12 鋼材 KanColle : (2D6+12) → 83,5+12 → 20 23:35：Saratoga@4-1928：1d6+6 ボーキ KanColle : (1D6+6) → 44+6 → 10 23:35：Saratoga@4-1928：8/10/20/10 23:35：Saratoga@4-1928：ジョージョーですね！ 23:35：（凸）：鋼材はあふれちゃうので提督が後で資材市場でレートしてくるようです 23:36：Ташкент@4-1939：鋼材があふれちゃーう 23:36：磯風@4-1937：spsnt タカキも頑張ってるし、私も頑張らないと KanColle : 特殊戦果表(3) → 家具コイン／＋１ 23:36：提督代理：タカキが資材交換先を見つけてきてくれたんだってよ 23:36：（凸）：コイーん 23:36：Iowa@4-1934：spsnt そのときふしぎなことが KanColle : 特殊戦果表(1) → すべての資材／＋３ 23:37：（凸）：コインも溜まってきているな 23:37：（凸）：コインストックもあれ何で 23:37：（凸）：通常開発どうぞ 23:37：Iowa@4-1934：資源3こいれる 23:37：（凸）：資材は反映 23:37：（凸）：次回買ってもいいんだけどどうせ忘れられるんでね 23:38：（凸）：ついでに開発資材あげる 23:38：Ташкент@4-1939：ナチュラルに家具の存在忘れてたわ 23:38：Iowa@4-1934：ほほう 23:38：PrinzEugen@4-1933：あったねそんなシステム 23:38：磯風@4-1937：ほほぅ 23:38：Iowa@4-1934：ここ何かあったの家具 23:38：Saratoga@4-1928：ではイソカゼ？ 23:38：（凸）：無駄に9枚コインだけある 23:39：Iowa@4-1934：買ってないのか 23:39：（凸）：うん 23:39：Iowa@4-1934：なるほ 23:39：磯風@4-1937：開発できるん？ 23:39：Saratoga@4-1928：いってみましょう 23:39：（凸）：コイン余ってるんで通常開発（開発資材付き）していいよって話してた 23:39：磯風@4-1937：では、つうじょうかいはつしませう 23:41：磯風@4-1937：dvtm ガチャァアア！！ 10連ガチャア！！ いっぱいっぱい回すのぉぉ！！ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(2,2) → 装備１種表：１０ｃｍ連装高角砲（P249） 23:41：Saratoga@4-1928：おっ 23:41：Ташкент@4-1939：欲しい。 23:41：磯風@4-1937：おっ 23:41：Saratoga@4-1928：良いですね 23:41：（凸）：さぁ、どうする？ 23:41：磯風@4-1937：一応選択式だった気がするんで、二回目回して大丈夫でしたっけ？ 23:41：（凸）：いいよ 23:42：磯風@4-1937：dvtm 溶けるぅう！！ 溶けちゃうう！！ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(5,5) → 装備３種表：電探（P252） 23:42：（凸）：どっちもよいね 23:42：磯風@4-1937：どっちもいいけど、前者かな 23:42：（凸）：面倒くせぇ！どっちももってけ！ 23:42：Ташкент@4-1939：まじかよ 23:42：Saratoga@4-1928：Wow 23:42：磯風@4-1937：マジか・・・・・・太っ腹すぎる 23:42：Iowa@4-1934：やったぜ！ 23:42：提督代理：って団長が行ってた 23:42：Ташкент@4-1939：やったぜ団長 23:43：磯風@4-1937：さすが団長 23:43：提督代理：艦娘を幸せにするのは提督である俺の仕事だ　へっ… 23:43：Iowa@4-1934：Thanks,Admiral! 23:43：磯風@4-1937：ありがとう団長 23:43：Saratoga@4-1928：Thanks a lot！ 23:44：（凸）：で誰が持ってく？ 23:44：Ташкент@4-1939：対空手段持ってないので欲しいけど・・・いいかな？ 23:45：磯風@4-1937：タシュケントさんに10高どうぞで 23:45：Ташкент@4-1939：わぁい 23:45：（凸）：優しい 23:45：（凸）：電探はどうする？ 23:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：ほしいです！ 23:46：磯風@4-1937：どうぞどうぞ 23:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：悪海嘯対策に！ 23:46：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わーい 23:46：（凸）：あーい 23:46：Ташкент@4-1939：レンタル魚雷返却して・・・《おしゃれ/4-10》あたりに装備しましょう 23:46：磯風@4-1937：（磯は装備力足りないのです 23:46：（凸）：じゃあお土産を持っていく人は確保してもらって 23:49：Saratoga@4-1928：そのあたりは終了処理で改めて…ですね？ 23:50：（凸）：ですね 23:50：（凸）：ということで 23:50：（凸）：今日はここまで！ 23:50：（凸）：明日はED！ 23:50：（凸）：お疲れさまでした！ 23:50：Ташкент@4-1939：お疲れ様でした 23:50：Saratoga@4-1928：お疲れ様でした！ 23:50：磯風@4-1937：お疲れ様でした 23:50：Iowa@4-1934：お疲れ様でしたー 23:50：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おつかれさま！ エンディング 21:01：（凸）：では再開しましょうね 21:01：（凸）：よろしくお願いします！ 21:01：Saratoga@4-1928：よろしくお願いしますね 21:01：Ташкент@4-1939：よろしくお願いします 21:01：磯風@4-1937：よろしくお願いします 21:01：Iowa@4-1934：よろしくおねがいしまーす 21:02：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よろしくおねがいします！ 21:02：（凸）：さーて鎮守府に帰還しましたので 21:02：（凸）：いよいよお楽しみの 21:02：（凸）：時間です！ 21:03：Saratoga@4-1928：さあ、Festivalです 21:03：磯風@4-1937：カーニバルダヨッ 21:04：提督代理：「よぉし、全員持つべきものは持ったかぁ！」　 21:04：Saratoga@4-1928：「はい、提督。」　Eugenはすでに飲んでいたような… 21:04：磯風@4-1937：「一応、丸太は持ったぞ」 21:04：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「もちましたっ！」　半分空のジョッキ 21:05：提督代理：乾杯モードに画像をしつつ 21:05：Ташкент@4-1939：「丸太なんて何に使うんだい…」 21:05：提督代理：「よぉし、パーティの開幕と行こうじゃねぇかぁ！」 21:05：Iowa@4-1934：「ゾンビアクションかしら？」 21:05：Iowa@4-1934：(艤装オシャカにしたので着替えた) 21:05：Saratoga@4-1928：「ゾンビですか？」 21:06：磯風@4-1937：「さすがにゾンビは、いや、余興としてはそういうショーも即席でありかもしれんが」 21:08：Saratoga@4-1928：「OK？　では提督」 21:08：Iowa@4-1934：「まぁ、とりあえずはカンパイね！」 21:08：提督代理：「おいおい、何勝手に話し盛り上がってんだよ？まずは、だろぉ？」 21:11：Saratoga@4-1928：「ふふっ、そうですね」 21:11：磯風@4-1937：「そうだな」 21:11：Iowa@4-1934：「はやくやらないとプリンのジョッキが空になるわよ？」 21:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「そうですよ早くしましょう！」 21:12：提督代理：「新入りもいるんだからよ、頼むぜ！」 21:12：提督代理：「じゃあ乾杯！」 21:13：磯風@4-1937：「乾杯」 21:13：Saratoga@4-1928：「カンパイです！」　かちゃーん 21:13：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「かんぱーい！」 21:13：Ташкент@4-1939：「かんぱーい！」 21:13：Iowa@4-1934：「カンパーイ！」 21:14：Saratoga@4-1928：ぐびぐび 21:14：Saratoga@4-1928：「それにしても…」　あたりを見回し 21:14：Iowa@4-1934：ごくごく 21:14：磯風@4-1937：くぃっと 21:14：Ташкент@4-1939：「ほら、君も」（Janusに 21:14：（凸）：周りを見渡すと 21:15：日向（NPC)：「ふふふ…まさかお前のせいで航空機祭りになるとはな」 21:15：Ark Royal'(NPC)：「やはりこれからはソードフィッシュの時代ということがよくわかるな」 21:15：Janus（NPC)：「えぇ、Thanks」 21:16：Saratoga@4-1928：「…‥Ah」 あの2人はスルー 21:16：Saratoga@4-1928：「ずいぶん集まったんですね」 21:16：Ташкент@4-1939：「あぁー……一仕事終えたのもあって、一層美味いね！」 21:17：Janus（NPC)：ぐぅぅ　 21:17：Janus（NPC)：飲み物より食べ物欲しいっていうパティーン 21:18：Ташкент@4-1939：「そういえば、まだ碌に食べてなかったっけ…」 21:18：磯風@4-1937：「とりあえず、キノコや魚料理もあるぞ。和食もあれば洋食もある」（お皿とトングを渡して 21:19：Saratoga@4-1928：「好きなだけ食べると良いですよ」 21:19：Ташкент@4-1939：「たっぷり食べな」　Janusに料理をよそってやる 21:19：磯風@4-1937：「海外艦ならビールと会う魚のフライなんかがお勧めだぞ」 21:19：いい男：「よかったのかい？ホイホイ俺と二人きりになっちまって」　などなど周りもにぎやか 21:20：Janus（NPC)：「へぇぇ、こんなに一杯…」　ジュルリ 21:21：Iowa@4-1934：「ピザもたくさん準備してもらったわ！」 21:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「おかわりもってきましたよ！」　ゴトッ 21:21：Iowa@4-1934：ケンカのタネになりそうだが。 21:21：PrinzEugen@4-1933：配膳する方もやってる 21:21：Iowa@4-1934：(国によっては) 21:22：PrinzEugen@4-1933：そんな狭量な人はいませんよたぶん 21:22：Saratoga@4-1928：「Thanks、Eugen」 21:22：Janus（NPC)：「いただくわ！」　お食事タイム 21:23：Saratoga@4-1928：「サラも手伝います、Eugenも楽しむのよ」 21:23：提督代理：「親父、兄貴。鎮守府の規模こんなに大きくなったんですよ」　とかこっちもいろいろ 21:25：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「大丈夫ですサラ姉、配膳係が一番ビールサーバーに近いので！」 21:25：Ташкент@4-1939：「はぁー、美味い」（お酒を飲んでいる 21:26：Iowa@4-1934：ちゃっかりしている… 21:26：Saratoga@4-1928：「wow、なんだ、そういうことなら…」 21:26：Saratoga@4-1928：「Eugen!もう一杯！ふふっ」　空のジョッキをわたします 21:27：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「どうぞどうぞ」　しゅわ～ 21:28：Ташкент@4-1939：「Janusも飲む？…まだ早いか」 21:28：Saratoga@4-1928：「Thanks！ごくごくぷはーっ」 21:28：Ark Royal'(NPC)：「ここには高官たちとのコネを作れる機会と聞く。この機にソードフィッシュのpresentationをさせてもらう」 21:29：日向（NPC)：「ならばこちらは瑞雲速吸で勝負だ」 21:29：Janus（NPC)：「ふぇ？ビールはいいかな。食べれなくなるし」 21:30：磯風@4-1937：「まてまて、そこの英国空母と航空戦艦の残念組。とりあえず、秋味覚の料理プレゼンテーションの方が先だぞ。順番は守れ」 21:30：Ташкент@4-1939：「あいつか、こないだ瑞雲とSwordfishをすり替えて輸送させた張本人は。」　遠目でArkRoyalを見ながらつぶやく 21:30：Iowa@4-1934：「それならMeが付き合おっか？タシュ」 21:31：Ташкент@4-1939：「そっか。ま、とにかく腹を空かしてたもんな」＞Janus 21:31：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうだ、Eugen。その服の予備はありましたか？」　ディアンドルです 21:31：Ташкент@4-1939：「хорошо.一緒に飲もう、Iowa」 21:32：日向（NPC)：「ふふ、だそうだ」 21:32：Ark Royal'(NPC)：「ぐぬぬ」 21:35：Iowa@4-1934：「Here’s to your beautiful eyes!」 21:35：Iowa@4-1934：「なんちゃって」てへぺろ 21:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「もちろんですサラ姉、こっちです～」　手を引いて更衣室のほうに 21:37：Janus（NPC)：「しかしここに人たち、freedom過ぎない？」 21:37：Ташкент@4-1939：「あはは、そういう洒落た言葉は嫌いじゃない」 笑みを浮かべつつ 21:37：磯風@4-1937：「フリーダムじゃなければ祭りなどやっていられないだろう。真面目になるのは祭りの前段階だけで十分だ」 21:38：Ташкент@4-1939：「……ま、無礼講なんだしいいじゃないか。楽しまなきゃね」 21:38：Saratoga@4-1928：「わっ、Eugenったら」　引っ張られ 21:38：Iowa@4-1934：「ニホンのコトワザにもなんかあったわよね。見てるだけより参加して騒いだほうがいいって感じの」 21:39：Iowa@4-1934：「なんか…そんな感じよ！多分！」 21:39：Janus（NPC)：「ふーん、そういうものなのね」 21:40：磯風@4-1937：「そういうものだ」 21:41：Ташкент@4-1939：「さっ、もっと飲め飲め！」 Iowaのジョッキに注ぐ 21:41：Iowa@4-1934：「おっとっと、ケイキがいいわね！」 21:42：Saratoga@4-1928：「That's right！Ташкентもどうぞ♪」　なみなみと注がれたジョッキを手渡します 21:42：Saratoga@4-1928：着替えてきました！ 21:42：Iowa@4-1934：「お返し…はサラがしたからー…イッソ、どう？」 21:43：Iowa@4-1934：瓶を傾けながら 21:43：Ташкент@4-1939：「おっ、Спасибо！気が利くぅ」 21:43：磯風@4-1937：「わたしか？　ああ、いただこう。いや、まて、それはウィスキーがまだ入ってるから、新しいグラスの方に」 21:45：Janus（NPC)：「しかしよく飲むわね」　大量に食べながら 21:45：Iowa@4-1934：「そういうことなら…サラ！大ジョッキをイッソに！」 21:46：Saratoga@4-1928：「OK！」 21:46：Ташкент@4-1939：「君も食べっぷりがいいね」 21:46：Saratoga@4-1928：トレイに乗った飲みかけじゃない方を渡しますよ 21:47：磯風@4-1937：「ま、まてまｔ、このジョッキは、いやいや……大きすぎ……ええい、女は度胸だ」 21:47：Saratoga@4-1928：ゴトッ 21:48：磯風@4-1937：がしっ、ぐっ、ぐびぐび 21:48：Saratoga@4-1928：「良い飲みっぷりです！おかわりは？」 21:48：Janus（NPC)：「え、無理してない？」 21:49：磯風@4-1937：「うっ、ぷはっ……」 21:50：磯風@4-1937：2d6>=6 酒の強さ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 21:50：磯風@4-1937：「さすがにきつい。だが、もう一杯いただこう。ふふふ、ふふふふふ」 21:51：Saratoga@4-1928：「sure、はい！」 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：ゴトッゴトッ 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：「Janusもどうですか？」 21:52：Janus（NPC)：「えー…あたしはやめておく」 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：「hm、そうですか…ではサラがいただきます」 21:52：Saratoga@4-1928：ぐびぐび 21:53：？？？：「躰が熱くなってきましたよ～。脱がないとやってられない～」 21:53：？？：「Polaｱｱｱｱｱｱｱｱｱｱ！ﾓｳﾔﾒﾅｻｲｯ！」　ｷﾗｷﾗﾊﾞｼｭｰﾝ 21:54：Ташкент@4-1939：「この声は…」 21:54：Saratoga@4-1928：「？」 21:54：磯風@4-1937：「……そこの一般客！　脱ぐな！　人前で肌を晒すなど」 21:55：Ташкент@4-1939：「ありゃ、大酒飲みのイタリア人さ」 21:55：？？？：「うへへへへ～」 21:55：Janus（NPC)：「あれはちょっと引くわ…」 21:55：Saratoga@4-1928：「Oh…」 21:55：Iowa@4-1934：「Janusは脱ぐまで飲んじゃダメよー？」 21:56：Iowa@4-1934：(脱いではないけど元々薄着の人) 21:57：Janus（NPC)：「どうしてそうなるのよ？！」　脱衣が飲む条件について 21:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「クラフトビールもたくさん届いてますよ！」 21:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：kantai KanColle :艦隊名決定表(95,4) → 「修飾表(shushoku)」+「特殊表(tokushu)」+「チーム表(team)」 21:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：shushoku KanColle :修飾表(242,4) → 怒れる 21:57：PrinzEugen@4-1933：tokushu KanColle :特殊表(666,6) → 旗艦名 21:57：Saratoga@4-1928：！？ 21:57：Iowa@4-1934：怒れるサラトガビール？ 21:58：Saratoga@4-1928：「まあ心配ないでしょう」　ぐびぐび 21:58：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「これは『怒れるサラトガ』っていうビールです、　…あっ」 21:58：Saratoga@4-1928：ぶはっ 21:58：PrinzEugen@4-1933：1d100 度数 KanColle : (1D100) → 17 21:58：（凸）：よわい 21:58：Saratoga@4-1928：「けっ、けほっ！」 21:59：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「けっこうキツめなので気をつけてくださいサラ姉！」 21:59：Iowa@4-1934：ビールとしては大分強い 21:59：Saratoga@4-1928：「Eugen！？はあ、びっくりした…」 21:59：Ташкент@4-1939：「どこから突っ込んでいいのかわからない名前だ」 21:59：Saratoga@4-1928：「怒れるサラトガ…あっ、サラは怒っていませんよ？」 22:00：磯風@4-1937：「どこかの弥生みたいな事言ってるな」 22:00：Saratoga@4-1928：「ah…確かに強いですけど美味しいですね」　ぐびっ 22:00：Saratoga@4-1928：2d6+10>=7 お酒のつよさ KanColle : (2D6+10>=7) → 73,4＋10 → 17 → 成功 22:00：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「でしょう～」 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：「サラの名前を冠するだけありますね、ふふっ！」 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：「そうだ、おかえしに…」 22:01：Saratoga@4-1928：team KanColle :チーム決定表(353,5) → 娘 22:02：Saratoga@4-1928：じゃないです 22:02：Saratoga@4-1928：kantai KanColle :艦隊名決定表(63,3) → 「枕詞表(makura)」+「地名表(chimei)」+「チーム表(team)」 22:02：Saratoga@4-1928：makura KanColle :枕詞表(353,5) → 大 22:02：Saratoga@4-1928：chimei KanColle :地名表(242,4) → 呉/クレ 22:02：PrinzEugen@4-1933：地ビールだ 22:02：PrinzEugen@4-1933：『大 呉 娘』 22:02：（凸）：いつの間に呉に…（現在地：神奈川県金沢区八景） 22:02：Saratoga@4-1928：「これも美味しかったですよ。”ビッグ・クレ”ですって！」 22:03：Saratoga@4-1928：「みんなも飲んでみて」 22:03：Ташкент@4-1939：「怒れるサラトガ…といえば、こないだ『レキシントン』という名前のクラフトビールも試飲した事あったよね」 22:03：PrinzEugen@4-1933：よかった…地酒じゃなかったんや 22:03：Saratoga@4-1928：大グレ娘 22:03：Ташкент@4-1939：「あ、今Iowaのジョッキに注いだやつだ」（瓶の『レキシントン』のラベルを見て 22:03：磯風@4-1937：アカン 22:03：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「面白い名前ですね！　ではでは」ぐびぐび 22:04：提督代理：よくありそうな名前だし普通だな 22:04：磯風@4-1937：「あ、うん、持つか？　私」ぐびっ 22:04：（凸）：なんかこいつらが飲んでばかりの中でもいろいろ盛り上がっていて 22:04：Saratoga@4-1928：「あっ、Lexington！サラにもください！」 22:05：Iowa@4-1934：「どおりで。飲み覚えがある気がしたのよね」ぐびー 22:05：Ташкент@4-1939：はいよ、とサラに瓶ごと渡す 22:05：？？？：「バエルだ！」　とか 22:05：Saratoga@4-1928：「Thanks！」 22:05：？？：「O☆KA☆WA☆RIだ！」（3000円バーガーてんこ盛り）とか 22:06：ソロモンの悪夢さん：「素晴らしい…まるで水上戦闘機の魂が形になったかのようだ…」　瑞雲見ながら 22:07：（凸）：とか 22:09：Janus（NPC)：「でも食べ物もこんなにあるのに何で食べないの？あの人たちとかいっぱい食べてるのに」　 22:09：Saratoga@4-1928：「良いですか、Janus」 22:10：Saratoga@4-1928：「この世界にはたくさんの人がいるんですよ」 22:10：Ташкент@4-1939：「Janusにいっぱい食べさせたいからだよ……って、そんな理由じゃだめかい？」 22:10：Janus（NPC)：「ダメでしょ！？」　 22:11：Saratoga@4-1928：「だって！だって！こんなに飲んだことのないビールがあるんですよ！？」 22:11：Saratoga@4-1928：「食べる時間も惜しいんです！」 22:11：Janus（NPC)：「え、えぇ？」 22:11：磯風@4-1937：「まぁ、これはフェスティバルだ」 22:12：Saratoga@4-1928：「Iowa！Eugen！他のところも回ってみましょう！」 22:12：磯風@4-1937：「要するにお祭りだ。お祭りは相手を満足させることが目的だが、その手段が食べ物だけとは限らんという事だ」 22:13：Janus（NPC)：「あ、ふーん。それなら納得…でいいのかなぁ」 22:13：Ташкент@4-1939：「あはは！まぁ、今ぐらいは細かいことは無しだ。あれこれ考えずに楽しもうじゃないか」 22:13：PrinzEugen@4-1933：「はい！サラ姉」　未知なる酒を求めて！ 22:13：Ташкент@4-1939：「ね、Janus」 22:14：Iowa@4-1934：「いいわね。Janusに言われたからじゃないけど、食べ物のテーブルも見てきましょう」 22:14：Saratoga@4-1928：駆け出すディアンドル2人っ！ 22:15：Iowa@4-1934：後に続こう 22:16：？？：「O☆KA☆WA☆RIだ」　n回目　limit n→∞ 22:17：Ташкент@4-1939：「あたしも付き合うよ、Iowa。Janusもどうかな」 22:19：？？：「うーんそうね」 22:19：Saratoga@4-1928：誰だ貴様！ 22:20：Janus（NPC)：「うーんそうね」 22:20：（凸）：おかわりさんはどこかのキングっぽい何か 22:21：Iowa@4-1934：大戦艦の妹かもしれない 22:26：提督代理：「ひっく」 22:27：磯風@4-1937：「だいぶ酔ってるな、提督代理も」（アルコールで上機嫌 22:30：提督代理：「こんなに盛り上がって最高だからよ…」 22:30：提督代理：「へっ…」 22:30：（凸）：【♪フリージア(FULL）】 22:31：提督代理：「こんなに盛り上がって最高じゃねぇかよ。」 22:31：提督代理：「新入りも加わってこんなにも大きな祭りに...へっ」 22:32：提督代理：「俺も止まんねぇからよ。お前らが祭りを開く限り俺もそこにいるぞ！」 22:32：提督代理：「だからよ…止まるんじゃねぇぞ...」　（お祭りを） 22:32：Saratoga@4-1928：何酔いつぶれてるんだよ団…提督！ 22:33：Saratoga@4-1928：提督ーっ！ 22:33：提督代理：どの酔いつぶれ倒れたときに示された人差し指のさす先 22:34：提督代理：それは艦娘達のこれから進むべき希望の道を差し示すものなのであった… 22:35：提督代理：だからよ…止まるんじゃねぇぞ… 22:36：（凸）：はい！ 22:36：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いいEDだった… 22:36：Saratoga@4-1928：～Fin～ 22:37：（凸）：ということでシナリオ終了です！ 22:37：（凸）：お疲れさまでした！ 22:37：Ташкент@4-1939：お疲れ様でした～ 22:37：Saratoga@4-1928：お疲れさまでした！ 22:37：磯風@4-1937：お疲れ様でした 22:37：Iowa@4-1934：なんか綺麗に終わった感するの卑怯ｗ 22:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：はい提督！まだまだ飲み足りないです！ってPCはいいつつ、おつかれさまです！ 22:37：Iowa@4-1934：お疲れさまでしたー 22:37：PrinzEugen@4-1933：感動したよ… 終了処理 22:39：（凸）：さて 22:39：（凸）：終了処理やりましょう 22:39：磯風@4-1937：はーい 22:39：（凸）：最終的に食事の集まった量 22:39：（凸）：61でしたね 22:40：（凸）：で食事を集める　達成　50点 22:40：（凸）：準備を進める　達成 30点 22:40：（凸）：+で食事をさらに集める達成×2（２０につき加算）　40点 22:41：（凸）：艦隊戦に勝利×2 20点 22:41：（凸）：旗艦　10 22:41：（凸）：艦種　駆逐20 重巡10 22:41：（凸）：であとはMVPの時間でございますの事 22:42：（凸）：一人だけ選んでカードで書いてね 22:42：Iowa@4-1934：カードね　了解 22:42：Saratoga@4-1928：悩みますね 22:47：Saratoga@4-1928：OK！ 22:48：Iowa@4-1934：おｋ 22:48：Ташкент@4-1939：おｋ 22:49：磯風@4-1937：おｋ 22:49：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おｋ 22:49：（凸）：はい 22:50：（凸）：では公開するがいい 22:50：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:50：どどんとふ：PrinzEugen@4-1933がカードを公開しました。「MVPはPCの声に従ってサラ姉です！ 開始前から裏で仲睦まじくやりたい放題の義姉妹で楽しかった！ ちなみに妹分ポジションが落ち着くだけでビス子と疎遠なわけじゃないから安心してね」 22:50：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:50：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:50：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:50：どどんとふ：磯風@4-1937がカードを公開しました。「タシュケント　貴重なツッコミ役で感情も勝利のカギと大活躍に一票」 22:50：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:50：どどんとふ：Iowa@4-1934がカードを公開しました。「「タシュケント」 艦隊の真のまとめ役に。 ツッコミご苦労さま。 」 22:50：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1939がカードを公開しました。「Iowa：火力こそ正義だ！」 22:50：どどんとふ：Saratoga@4-1928がカードを公開しました。「Iowa　非常に悩みましたが、”アメリカ艦”を演じることが出来たのはIowaのアシストあってこそだったと思います。そんな貴女にプレゼント！　大好きですよIowa！」 22:51：（凸）：ほう 22:51：Iowa@4-1934：あら、案外人気 22:51：Ташкент@4-1939：およ、二票も 22:51：（凸）：おめでたいのう 22:52：（凸）：サラトガ10 アイオワ20 タシュ20 22:52：Saratoga@4-1928：Thanks a lot！ 22:52：Ташкент@4-1939：Большое спасибо! 22:52：Iowa@4-1934：Thanks！ 22:52：Ташкент@4-1939：（本当に、ありがとうございます！ 22:52：どどんとふ：（凸）が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:53：Iowa@4-1934：(投げキッスの音) 22:53：（凸）：まぁ大分みんな悩んだんじゃなぁい？ 22:53：（凸）：というあなたのために！ 22:53：PrinzEugen@4-1933：いつもの アイオワさん　豪快で明るいいいお姉ちゃん、ボスの反射を装甲で受け切るのがさすが戦艦！ イソカゼ　この磯風、料理についてちょっと自覚あるところがかわいいぞ… タシュ　このボケ地獄を積極的に話しかけて〆てくれる偉大なポジション、おつかれよ… GM　天丼しまくってもちゃんと最後感動的に終わるという、やっぱすげえよ団長いやGMは 22:53：どどんとふ：（凸）がカードを公開しました。「Saratoga「まとめ役ではあったのかな？ｗ割とカオス枠だったりたまにポンコツだったりするのがイエス」 Iowa「ぐわあああ、なんだこいつのパワーは！？（CV:島田敏）」 Eugen「最大のカオス枠でしたね。ビールをどこでも飲む自由さが強い」 Ташкент「なんだかんだ常識人枠1号。でも穴を埋めている感じがあるのが光りましたね」 磯風「まさかの常識人枠2号。でも料理に関してはやはりその、センスがすごい」」 22:53：（凸）：はい 22:54：提督代理：団員にお礼を言うのは当然のことだからよ… 22:55：Saratoga@4-1928：なんてボーナス出してやがる…提督ォ！ 22:55：提督代理：更に10点　連れっててやるよ！RPの高みに！ 22:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：MCP（最大のカオス）をいただいた、悔いはない…！ 22:55：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わーい 22:56：磯風@4-1937：磯風は日々訓練の10点も入れて180点っと 22:57：Iowa@4-1934：C(50+30+40+20) KanColle : 計算結果 → 140 22:57：Iowa@4-1934：ga 22:57：Iowa@4-1934：が基本点かな 22:58：PrinzEugen@4-1933：わたしは艦種+10　GMボーナスで+10 で160ですね！ 22:58：Ташкент@4-1939：基本点160にMVP20に団長のおごり10を加算して190点かな 22:59：Saratoga@4-1928：旗艦、MVPいただいて170点ですかね 23:00：Iowa@4-1934：140+M20+提督10 で170 23:08：（凸）：名誉点はーまぁ1点で 23:08：（凸）：ということで最終処理！ 23:10：Iowa@4-1934：レンタルの機銃を返却して、プリンちゃんのFUMOレーダー(21号電探相当)をいただきます 23:10：Iowa@4-1934：ありがとうプリンちゃん！ 23:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：はーい　悪海嘯無効がついてる水上電探のほうがいい感じなので！ 23:11：（凸）：後感情３の使い道も書いてね 23:11：PrinzEugen@4-1933：（固有との兼ね合い） 23:12：Saratoga@4-1928：サラは換装なしです 23:13：Iowa@4-1934：そうねぇ　サラとイッソ、あとジェーナスで！ 23:13：磯風@4-1937：換装はなし、感情は取ってないオイゲンさんとサラさん。あとジェーナスへ 23:14：Saratoga@4-1928：Ташкент、Janusに提督代理ですね 23:15：提督代理：俺は止まんねぇからよ… 23:15：Ташкент@4-1939：Sara,団長,Janusかな 23:15：PrinzEugen@4-1933：感情は　サラ姉2　アイオワさん1　イソカゼ1　タシュ1　提督代理1　ですね！ 23:15：提督代理：俺に握った奴らにはよ…お返しするからよ… 23:15：PrinzEugen@4-1933：合計で 23:16：Janus（NPC)：あ、Me too！ 23:16：（凸）：はい 23:17：（凸）：忘れ物はないか？ 23:18：Saratoga@4-1928：Alright！ 23:19：PrinzEugen@4-1933：だいじょーぶ 23:19：Ташкент@4-1939：おｋ 23:19：（凸）：よし 23:19：（凸）：では 23:19：（凸）：では 23:20：（凸）：では！ 23:20：（凸）：集まってくれてありがとうございました！ 23:20：（凸）：本卓はこれにて終了！ 23:20：（凸）：お疲れさまでした！ 23:20：Ташкент@4-1939：お疲れ様でした！ 23:20：（凸）：参加ありがとう！ 23:20：（凸）：また来てね！ 23:20：磯風@4-1937：お疲れ様でした 23:20：Saratoga@4-1928：お疲れ様でしたー！ 23:20：PrinzEugen@4-1933：おつかれさまっ！またね！ 23:20：Iowa@4-1934：お疲れさまでしたー 今回の敵のデータ ※折りたたみ注意 ナ級（？）：ミドル 火力3　命中２　回避２　装甲9 【小口径主砲】射程：短　火力２　② 【魚雷】射程：短　火力２　雷装２　⑩ 【対空電探】対空2 偵察9 エリート扱い ナ級（？）：クライマックス 火力3　命中２　回避２　装甲9 【小口径主砲】射程：短　火力２　② 【魚雷】射程：短　火力２　雷装２　⑩ 【対空電探】対空2 偵察9 【アーマーパージ】 （オート）損傷が3以上で発動、 自分を「アンツィオ沖棲姫」に変化させ更に損傷を0にする。 更にこの効果の発動時、自分はプロットを変更できる。 エリート扱い アンツィオ沖棲姫（弱） 火力3　命中3　回避3　装甲9 【小口径主砲】射程：短　火力２　《電子戦》 【魚雷】射程：短　火力２　雷装4　《夜戦》 【対空電探】対空2 偵察9 【食への執念】 （オート）損傷を受けたときに発動する。損傷を半分（小数点切り上げ）する。 【空腹】 （オート）自分が受けている損傷の数だけ総合火力、装甲が+1される。 【第5のビール】 行動力が0になっても戦闘を継続可能。 要するにただの水。 【食の恨み】 （オート）自分が轟沈した時に使用。自分と同じダメージを 損傷を発生させてきた者に与える。 エリート扱い 偉大なる元ネタ様 https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=4375198